My Life Your life
by Cho Mingchu
Summary: Sungmin yeoja yang periang mempunyai seorang oemma yang terbaring dirumah sakit karena penyakit yang menyerang saraf pada otaknya. Sungmin berusaha mendapatkan uang dengan berbagai cara hingga ia masuk perangkap seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang akhirnya menjadikannya pembantu dan pemuas nafsunya.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My Life Your Life

GS Kyumin

Pairing : my beloved couple Kyumin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Cast : member SJ

Rating : T to M

Warning : Don't bash my Pair.. Oke..

Summary : Sungmin yeoja yang periang mempunyai seorang oemma yang terbaring dirumah sakit karena penyakit yang menyerang saraf pada otaknya. Sungmin berusaha mendapatkan uang dengan berbagai cara hingga ia masuk perangkap seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang akhirnya menjadikannya pembantu dan pemuas nafsunya. Bagaimana cerita mereka berdua hingga hati mereka dipersatukan oleh sebuah kata yang tak pernah habis "**cinta**"

NORMAL POV

.

"huh... Pekerjaan hari ini sangat banyak..."

Seorang gadis manis sedang mengeluh di hadapan laptop yang ada di meja kerjanya. Ia menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja kerjanya setelah meregangkan otot tangannya keatas

.

.

"yak Lee Sungmin...! Jangan menelungkupkan wajahmu seperti itu, jika bos baru yang dikatakan karyawan lain itu benar kau akan celaka" seorang gadis tak kalah manis yang bernama Ryeowook memprotes teman satu Divisinya itu.

.

"apa kau bisa tidak berteriak wookie? Suaramu sangat melengking..." Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dan menutup telinganya dengan menggembungkan pipinya

"haaah... Dasar! aku hanya mengingatkanmu Lee Sungmin.. Kata mereka bos baru kita itu sangat menyeramkan, hiiy.. Aku sampai bergidik ngeri membayangkannya..."

"aku juga mendengarnya dari divisi marketing, walaupun tuan Cho Hankyung sangat baik, anaknya yang mewarisi perusahaan ini sangat galak seperti istrinya Cho Heechul"

.

Sungmin dan Wookie terus berargumen mengenai bos baru mereka

.

"sudahlah wookie, itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan kita" sungmin berkata dingin sambil membereskan berkas yang baru saja diselesaikannya.

"huhh kau ini... Aku pernah bertemu dengan istri bos kita itu, aku pernah melihatnya saat tuan Hankyung memeriksa perusahaan ini bulan lalu, dia sangat cantik, glamour, tapi wajahnya benar-benar dingin, senyumnya yang sangat menyeramkan, aku hampir mati karena ditatapnya... Uuh.. Aku tak ingin mengingatnya lagi"

Sungmin nampak kaget dengan perubahan wajah wookie yang bercerita, wajahnya memucat dengan kepala yang tak henti-hentinya menggeleng...

.

"hmmph...ahahaha... Kau terlihat berlebihan wookie" tawa sungmin tertahan hingga meledak dengan mata yang hampir menghilang

"huh... Kau malah mentertawaiku"

"kajja kita pulang, ini hampir malam gara-gara kerjaan yang menumpuk ini"

"ne..." Wookie dengan cepat mengimbangi jalan Sungmin setelah terlebih dulu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang memang lebih sedikit dibanding sungmin

"Min..."

"hmmmm... Ne"

"apa oemmonim baik-baik saja? Aku sudah lama tidak menengoknya" wookie berkata dengan nada yang sangat pelan

Sungmin terdiam diantara jalannya, wookie menyumpahi dirinya sendiri yang telah bertanya hal ini disaat sungmin lagi kelelahan

"hahhh..." sungmin membuang nafasnya panjang dan melanjutkan jalannya

"mianhe min... Aku tak bermak..."

"gwenchana wookie... Sejauh ini oemma baik-baik saja, aku hanya sangat takut jika keadaan oemma bertambah parah jika tidak segera di operasi" nada bicara sungmin berubah menjadi sangat sendu

"mianhe... Aku juga tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk membantumu..." wookie berjalan sambil menundukkan wajahnya hingga kesunyian menyerang mereka berdua dari pintu perusahaan hingga saat ini menuju halte terdekat

"sudah kubilang gwencahana..." Sungmin membalikkan wajahnya menghadap wookie saat sudah berada di halte tujuan mereka

"kau disini menjadi sahabatku saja itu sudah sangat cukup"

Wookie menatap wajah Sungmin yang sangat tulus "aku akan selalu mendukungmu Min, apapun jalan yang akan kau pilih" dan tersenyum hangat pada Sungmin

"kajja.. Bisnya sudah datang..."

.

.

.

Sungmin dan wookie duduk dikursi penumpang bagian belakang dengan suasana canggung, keduanya hanya terdiam dengan fikiran masing-masing.

.

.

Sungmin POV

.

"wookie, aku masuk dulu..." aku melangkahkan kakiku berat masuk kedalam apartemenku.

"ne Min, aku juga masuk dulu.."

Aku baru saja ingin menutup pintu apartemenku sebelum suara melengking ini terdengar lagi

"Min, kau jangan tidur terlalu malam, besok penyambutan bos baru kita itu, aku tak ingin kita terlambat" suara wookie terdengar memelas

"ne" aku bersuara seadanya sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu apartemenku ini

.

.

.

"huffh..."

aku mendesah panjang teringat kata-kata wookie tadi. Hari ini aku bahkan tidak sempat ke rumah sakit untuk menengok oemma, pekerjaan hari ini benar-benar banyak gara-gara laporan sebulan penuh itu. Aku tidak tau lagi bagaimana cara mendapatkan uang untuk mengobati oemma.

Aku sempat berfikir untuk mencari pekerjaan sambilan di malam hari, tapi mengingat pekerjaanku yang terkadang lembur seperti ini membuatku berfikir ribuan kali. Kehilangan pekerjaan yang aku miliki sekarang ini tentu bukan cara yang baik, gaji yang kudapat dengan bekerja sebagai akunting di perusahaan ini cukup besar.

Sudah banyak cara yang kufikirkan

meminjam uang? Ini sudah hampir kulakukan pada perusahaan jika wookie tidak melarangku, dia bilang bagaimana caraku untuk membayarnya dan bila aku tidak bisa membayarnya pekerjaanku lah taruhannya

Mencari pekerjaan sampingan? Ini juga tidak mungkin mengingat pekerjaanku sekarang bisa berakhir di jam 8 malam

Menjual diri? Apa? Menjual diri.. Hei aku juga pernah berfikiran seperti itu sebelum malam mengerikan dimana aku mendatangi club malam itu terjadi

.

**Flashback**

_"hei anak manis buka mulutmu, masukkan... cepat masukkan.." oh Tuhan aku benar-benar ketakutan saat melihat yeoja yang terlihat sebaya denganku mengulum errr.. kemaluan ahjussi botak itu... _

_Aku yang awalnya ingin mencoba hal-hal menyimpang seperti itu untuk mendapatkan uang akhirnya benar-benar muntah di toilet yang disediakan di bar itu tepat saat melihat yeoja itu mengulum penis ahjussi itu. Ahjussi itu sempat kaget dan yeoja itu serta merta langsung melepas kulumannya saat aku muntah tepat didepan mereka._

.

.

"haaah... Itu kenangan yang memuakkan" aku melepas semua bajuku dan memakai baju piyamaku untuk memasak sebuah ramen.

Yaah hidupku memang seperti ini, gaji yang lumayan banyak itu aku tabung tiap bulannya agar mencapai 500 juta..

"hahahaha terdengar konyol memang" aku hanya takut oemma tidak akan bertahan sebelum aku mengumpulkan gaji yang "lumayan banyak" itu terkumpul jadi 500 juta.

"benar-benar miris"

.

.

.

.

Author POV

"Min..." teriak Wookie "Sungmiiiiiiin..." "Lee Sungmiiiiiin..."

"YAK KIM RYEOWOOK, SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN SUKA BERTERIAK.. SUARAMU MENGALAHKAN BUNYI PETASAN DI TAHUN BARU" sungmin membuka pintu apartemennya dan berteriak dengan nada tak kalah tinggi dari wookie sambil mengucek matanya dengan rambut acak-acakan khas yeoja gelandangan dengan kancing piyama yang sudah terbuka dibagian atas.

"YAK LEE SUNGMIN, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN MALAM TADI HINGGA JAM 7 PAGI INI KAU MASIH DALAM KEADAAN MENGENASKAN SEPERTI INI, BUKANKAH SUDAH KUBILANG HARI INI KITA TIDAK BOLEH TELAT"

.

.

Ryeowook dan Sungmin memang tinggal berdekatan, hanya terpisah dinding di apartemen ini..

.

.

"haisssh.. Ini masih jam 6.30 pagi, bukankah kantor buka jam 8 wookieeeee..." Sungmin manyun sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sambil berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya kembali.

Wookie hanya bisa mengikuti Sungmin dari belakang menuju kamarnya.

"yak Lee Sungmin cepatlah mandi! kau mandi dengan sangat lambat, berpakaian dengan sangat lambat, berdandan dengan sangat lambat, sarapan dengan sangat lambat, aku sudah memperkirakan jamnya hingga kita tidak terlambat sampai kantor, bukankah dari apartemen ini memerlukan waktu 15 Menit hingga kita sampai dikantor? Karena itu aku sengaja sepagi ini kekamarmu untuk memberikan citra yang baik pada bos baru kita, lagipula bos kita itu membawa orang kepercayaannya.. Aku pernah melihatnya, dia namja yang sangat tampan, aku melihatnya di koran baru-baru ini, dia adalah namja muda kepercayaan bos besar Cho Hankyung, dia jugaaaaa..." Wookie tercengang saat orang yang sedari tadi diajaknya bicara sudah tidak ada dihadapannya, hanya terdengar tetesan air dari shower dikamar mandi yang menandakan sang empunya kamar ini sedang berada didalamnya

.

.

"grrrr... Yak LEE SUNGMIN..! Aku sedang bicara kau malah meninggalkanku" wookie hampir kehilangan kesabarannya melihat kelakuan sahabat dekatnya itu

.

Cklek

"huh kau ini, penyakit pelupamu itu kadang menyulitkanku, baru-baru ini kau mengatakan kebiasaan oemma mu pada Kim Jungmo dan berkata kalau itu adalah kebiasaanku, sekarang kau malah mengataiku seperti aku ini Hyukki saja.

Aku hanya butuh mandi 5 menit, berdandan 1 menit, dan sarapan 5 menit... Huuh wookie aku jadi harus bangun sepagi ini" Sungmin menggerutu walau dengan nada pelan sambil mengeringkan rambut panjangnya dan mulai membuat susu serta mengambil roti untuk sarapannya. Ia heran kenapa wookie punya kebiasaan seaneh itu. Ia langsung memakai baju kerjanya sambil memakan sarapannya

.

.

"lihatlah, aku hanya butuh 15-18 menit dari mandi hingga memakai sepatu untuk bekerja Kim-Ryeo-wook" ia menekankan tiap katanya agar wookie mengingatnya dengan benar

"astaga mianhe Min.. Aku baru ingat kalau kau adalah yeoja yang terlalu cepat...pluk" kali ini wookie yang memukul kepalanya sendiri

.

"hah.. Sudahlah, kita terlanjur siap begini.. Lalu.. Kita akan pergi kekantor secepat ini?" Sungmin mengikat rambutnya yang panjang tergerai

"sekarang baru jam 6.50 menit, dikurang 15 menit perjalanan jadi kita punya waktu sekitar 55 menit.. Huwwa mianhe Min..." wookie merutuki kebodohannya sendiri

"sudahlah, bagaimana kalau kita ketoko bunga Hyukki saja..? Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya akibat pergantian bos di perusahaan yang mengakibatkan kita selalu saja lembur mengerjakan laporan, bagaimana?"

"itu ide yang sangat baik Min... Kajja" ia langsung menarik tangan mulus Sungmin "eh tunggu..."

"ada apa lagi wookiee..?"

"haaaah Min, harusnya kau memakai baju berlengan panjang, coba lihat betapa berbedanya kulit kita ini" Wookie mendengus kesal melihat kulit mulus Sungmin

"ckckckck... Ada-ada saja, palli nanti kita tidak sempat bertemu hyukki Wookie" kali ini giliran Sungmin yang menarik Wookie keluar dari apartemennya menuju toko bunga milik hyukki sahabat mereka. Dari lift hingga sepanjang jalan yang mereka lewati mereka habiskan dengan bercanda, wookie yang sangat suka menggeliti Sungmin dipinggang tempat tersensitifnya hingga wookie yang tidak habis-habisnya di goda Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

miracle of flower

.

"anneyong haseyo silah... Kyaaaaa... Kalian kenapa baru sekarang kesini lagi" celetuk hyukki memukul lengan mulus Sungmin sambil menyentil dahi wookie pelan

.

"mianhe hyukki... Akhir-akhir ini kami sangat sibuk" sungmin mengambil tempat disudut favorit tempat bunga mawar putih sambil mencium harumnya mawar putih

.

"kau juga dalam minggu ini tidak ada membeli mawar putih seperti biasanya, apa oemma baik-baik saja..? Apa oemma sudah tidak suka lagi dengan mawar putih Min? Tidak biasanya kau tidak membeli mawar putih sebelum kerumah sakit?"

DEG

DEG

Garis wajah Sungmin berubah murung

"ahh... Hyukki aku pinjam toiletmu sebentar boleh?" Ryeowook menyenggol tangan hyukki sambil memberi deathglare pada yeoja yang energik itu.

Hyukki sebenarnya tidak faham dengan maksud ryeowook, tapi melihat raut wajah sungmin yang berubah walaupun ia hanya melihat wajah sungmin dari samping sudah dapat mengartikan bahasa tubuh yang diberikan ryeowook.

"ahhh... Baiklah.. Apa perlu aku antar anak kecil? Hahaha" hyukki berusaha mencairkan suasana yang berubah menjadi hening

"huh... Aku bisa sendiri monyet gila.. Kau fikir aku bayi.."

TAP

TAP

TAP

"Min..."

Belum selesai hyukki berbicara saat Wookie sudah pergi kearah belakang terdengar suara bass yang menginterupsi suara Hyuk

.

.

"aku beli bunga Krisan kuning"

Namja tampan berambut ikal itu menunjuk kumpulan bunga Krisan berwarna warni yang ada dihadapan Hyukki.

"ah tunggu sebentar Min" Sungmin terus saja menatap mawar putih itu dengan wajah sendu berusaha menahan air matanya yang siap jatuh dari pelupuk matanya

"ini tuan... harganya..." suara hyukki terpotong saat menyerahkan 1 buket bunga krisan

"ini..." namja tinggi itu menyerahkan uang 50 ribu won dengan wajah dingin dan berbalik menjauh mendekat pada sosok namja bermata sipit yang terlihat seumur dengannya

"ah.. Mianhe tuan.. Tapi ini terlalu banyak.. Uhm.. Sangat banyak..." Hyukki berusaha menyusul namja itu yang sudah hampir pada pintu toko bunganya hingga berhenti melihat pria itu berbalik dan berkata

"berikan saja sisanya pada yeoja yang sangat menyedihkan itu" mata tajam namja itu menatap Sungmin dalam

"eh..." hyukki pun ikut menatap kearah Sungmin yang masih memegang mawar putih

.

.

.

Sungmin POV

.

**"berikan saja sisanya pada yeoja yang sangat menyedihkan itu"**

Aku mendengar semua ucapan namja bersuara bass itu

Dia bilang apa tadi, yeah.. Yeoja menyedihkan.. Sekarang aku bisa merasakan semua mata menatap kearahku

.

.

.

Aku berbalik dengan cepat dan orbsku menemukan sepasang orbs yang sangat tajam menatapku seolah ingin membunuhku hidup-hidup. Hei tatapan macam apa itu, kulit putih bersihnya, tubuh jangkung dengan rambut yang coklat mengkilat, Heii apa yang aku fikirkan...

.

"Mwo.. Apa yang kau maksud aku.? Yeoja menyedihkan?" aku bertanya dengan nada sarkastik

.

"ooh.. Ada yang tersinggungkah... Baguslah..." suara orang itu benar-benar seperti tawanan penjara yang sudah 1000 tahun dalam penjara, suara yang sangat dingin

"aaah... Karena kau sudah merasa, lebih baik kau cepat pergi dari tempat ini dan pergi ketempat kau bekerja, bukan main-main seperti ini ditempat toko bunga sambil menatap mawar putih dengan mata membengkak seperti itu... MENYEDIHKAN" katanya sambil berlalu keluar toko bunga hyukki

.

.

Lidahku kelu untuk mengucapkan 1 huruf saja saat ini. Apa-apaan orang itu, baru pertama kali bertemu menciptakan kesan yang sangat buruk terhadapku, yeaah YEOJA MENYEDIHKAN.. Terima kasih tuan yang sangat bahagia.

.

.

"Tuan cepat kita harus ketempat itu bukan?"

.

Aku mendengar suara lelaki merdu yang ada disampingnya sambil membukakan pintu mobilnya

Cih.. Tuan besar ya, walaupun namja itu kelihatan seperti orang yang sangat kaya aku tidak akan sudi lagi bertemu dengannya...

Ah.. Mau kuceritakan satu lagi.. Bulan lalu aku juga memakai jurus baru untuk mendapatkan uang

.

.

**Flashback**

.

"wookie... Aku punya 1 cara lagi.."

"ada apa lagi Min..."

Saat ini aku dan wookie sedang bersantai di ruang istirahat di apartemen wookie

"aku punya cara agar mendapatkan uang itu.."

"Min.. Sudahlah, kita berdoa saja semoga penyakit oemma tidak semakin parah, aku tak ingin kau mendapat masalah lagi Min..."

"kali ini aman wookie, aku akan menggaet namja kaya dan membiarkan dia menikahiku agar namja itu mau membiayai operasi oemma"

"itu tidak akan mudah Min, mencari namja yang akan kau jadikan suami tidak semudah itu"

"lihat saja Wookie.. Aku akan berusaha keras"

.

Setelah percakapan itu, beberapa hari kemudian aku mendapatkan kenalan namja yang sangat kaya, dia seorang CEO perusahaan percetakan. Kata wookie memang hal mudah bagiku mendapatkan namja karena wajahku yang cantik ini *ahh.. Lupakan.. Saat itu perkenalanku dengan CEO berumuran 30 tahun itu berjalan dengan lancar, hingga saat dimana dia menjadikan aku yeojachingunya. Aku merasa benar-benar beruntung dan bahagia, ternyata mendapatkan namja kaya itu tidak terlalu sulit, walaupun aku tidak mencintainya tapi aku berharap suatu saat nanti aku bisa mencintainya dengan segenap hatiku. Hari-hari setelahnya memang berjalan dengan baik hingga kejadian buruk itu terjadi

.

.

"kau wanita jalang... Beraninya kau mendekati suami orang" yaaah.. Seorang wanita berumur 40 tahun saat itu mengacak-ngacak rambutku, menampar wajahku, memukuli tubuhku dengan brutal di basement perusahaanku. Untung saat itu suasana basement sedang sepi karena masih pagi, wookie sudah tidak banyak bisa membantu karena kekuatan ahjumma itu benar-benar besar, aku bisa saja mengeluarkan jurus taekwondo yang kumiliki, tapi aku benar-benar merasa bersalah dan merasa sangat bodoh saat itu. Aku bisa membayangkan anak yang dimiliki yeoja ini sudah banyak dan suaminya berkencan denganku, wajar saja yeoja ini sangat marah denganku. Aku sungguh tak tau jika namja yang sedang kukencani itu sudah mempunyai istri.

.

"berhenti ahjumma" hingga aku mendengar suara namja yang sudah sangat kukenal menghentikan aksi jambakan yeoja paruh baya ini

.

"Jungmo.. Tolong Sungmin" aku masih bisa mendengar suara wookie dengan isakannya memanggil nama Jungmo hingga aku benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri

.

**Flashback End**

.

.

.

Sungguh aku jera jika mengingat kejadian itu, aku tidak bisa bekerja selama 3 hari mengingat luka yang ada di tubuhku sangat banyak.

.

"siapa yang datang? Aku mendengar suara namja" aku mendengar suara wookie dari arah belakang

"Min.. Min... Kau melamun?" kali ini terdengar suara hyukki dan mengguncang bahuku terlihat mencemaskanku

"gwenchana hyuk... Kajja wookie kita harus kekantor, Hyuk... Karena besok hari libur aku akan mampir kesini sebelum kerumah sakit" aku berusaha tersenyum

"yak Min hyuk kalian tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.. Apa tadi ada orang? Aku merasa mengenali suara namja yang terdengar saat aku dari belakang tadi?"

"huhh... Iya.. Tadi ada monster yang membeli bunga, aku tak sudi bertemu dengan namja sombong itu lagi" kataku sambil berjalan kearah keluar

Wookie terlihat menatap hyukki menatap penuh arti meminta penjelesan dan hyukki hanya mengangangkat bahunya tanda tidak tahu

.

.

"aku tunggu besok ya Min... Aku juga ingin menengok oemmonim.."

Aku tersenyum bahagia melihat kedua sahabatku tersenyum padaku saat ini

"ne..." kataku tulus

"kajja Min... Hyukki kami pergi dulu..."

.

.

.

.

Normal POV

.

"Min.. Untung kita tidak terlambat ya.. Sepertinya bos baru kita itu belum datang..."

"ne..."

.

Sungmin dan ryeowook sudah sampai di meja kerja mereka dan akan segera duduk jika tidak ada suara yang menginterupsi mereka

.

"Min... Wook... Kita disuruh berkumpul di depan ruangan bos, tadi Jungmo memberi tahuku dan memintaku untuk menyampaikannya pada kalian.. Kajja...!" Jessica si gadis kecil itu berjalan dengan tergesa melewati Sungmin dan ryeowook

.

"ayo Min..."

"ne" sungmin menyahut seadanya dan bergegas mengikuti langkah ryeowook

.

Dan disinilah mereka semua berkumpul dan berbaris. Entah apa yang dibicarakan karyawan lain yang didominasi suara yeoja sambil berbisik-bisik. Sungmin hanya terlihat memainkan kukunya dan tertunduk lemas tak ikut menghiraukan sedikit kekacauan yang dilakukan oleh yeoja disekelilingnya. Sungmin juga tidak begitu jelas melihat wajah bos barunya karena dia berada dibarisan belakang dan yang paling parah Sungmin tidak mendengarkan sedikitpun.

.

"Kau... Yeoja menyedihkan berbaju putih dengan rok biru selutut.. Apa kau mendengar semua yang dijelaskan asistenku tadi?" suara bass yang terdengar lantang dengan nada sedikit meninggi itu membuyarkan lamunan sungmin yang entah kemana

DEG

Sungmin merasa semua mata kali ini menatap kearahnya. Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dan

DEG

Wajah Sungmin mulai memanas, baru kali ini ada seseorang yang baru dia kenal mengatainya yeoja menyedihkan, dan yang paling membuat sungmin kaget adalah wajah namja itu.. Namja yang bertemunya tadi pagi ditoko hyukki

"Hei... Apa hakmu mengatakan aku yeoja menyedihkan?" Sungmin membalas pertanyaan namja tampan itu dengan nada jauh lebih tinggi dibanding namja tadi

"Min... Sadar... Min sadar..." terdengar suara ryeowook dengan nada sangat pelan sambil menyikut tangan Sungmin

"hahaha... Aku? Jelas ada.. Aku boss mu dan kau anak buahku.." tawa namja itu terdengar meremehkan disertai seringaiannya yang menakutkan

DEG

Mata Sungmin terbelalak kaget dengan mulut mungilnya yang sedikit terbuka. Keringat dingin terlihat bercucuran dari dahinya

"boss? Wookie habislah riwayatku..."seru sungmin pelan.. Saaangat pelan sambil menyikut tangan wookie yang ada disampingnya.

.

.

TBC

.

Preview chapter depan

.

Oemma.. Aku tidak punya harta selain kau...

500 juta ya...

Kenapa tidak? Aku akan menjadikannya pembantuku

pembantumu? Bukankah kau sudah punya ahjumma di apartemenmu?

Ahjumma akan kusuruh bekerja dirumah oemma saja

Kau jangan berbuat gila Cho Kyuhyun...

Pembantu spesialku.. Pemuas nafsuku

Kyu... Kau seperti bukan Kyuhyun yang aku kenal, aku bisa berubah untuk mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan hyung

Mianhe masih part awal jadi membosankan kah ya?

Oh iya aku mau terima kasih ama Paprikapumpkin... Dadadam dadam... Dikasih penghargaan first reader yang ngereview.. Hihihi XD

Buat yang lain juga.. Gumawo.. Itu adalah satu2nya semangat yang buat aku ga males nulis...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My Life Your Life

GS Kyumin

Pairing : my beloved couple Kyumin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Cast : member SJ

Rating : T to M

Warning : Don't bash my Pair.. Oke..

Summary : Sungmin yeoja yang periang mempunyai seorang eomma yang terbaring dirumah sakit karena penyakit yang menyerang saraf pada otaknya. Sungmin berusaha mendapatkan uang dengan berbagai cara hingga ia masuk perangkap seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang akhirnya menjadikannya pembantu dan pemuas nafsunya. Bagaimana cerita mereka berdua hingga hati mereka dipersatukan oleh sebuah kata yang tak pernah habis "**cinta**"

**Chapter sebelumnya**

**.**

_"hahaha... Aku? Jelas ada.. Aku boss mu dan kau anak buahku.." tawa namja itu terdengar meremehkan disertai seringaiannya yang menakutkan_

_DEG_

_Mata Sungmin terbelalak kaget dengan mulut mungilnya yang sedikit terbuka. Keringat dingin terlihat bercucuran dari dahinya_

_"boss? Wookie habislah riwayatku..."seru sungmin pelan.. Saaangat pelan sambil menyikut tangan wookie yang ada disampingnya._

**Happy reading ^^**

Sungmin POV

.

"Kenapa diam? Apa pertanyaanku tadi belum jelas? Ahh... Kau bahkan tidak mendengar pertanyaanku.. Benarkan?"

Suara namja itu benar-benar memuakkan, tanganku sudah gatal ingin melayangkan tamparan di hidung mancungnya.. Eh apa yang aku fikirkan...

Saat ini bukan perasaan benci yang memenuhi fikiranku, melainkan gugup, cemas, dan takut

_Orbs _itu masih saja menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, seandainya ada mesin waktu aku ingin pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari tempat ini, atau mungkin akan kuulang saat namja evil yang sekarang terlihat berjalan mendekatiku ini baru memulai perkenalannya.

Sungguh kali ini aku membenarkan ucapan wookie, haiss... Aku memang bodoh.. Haiss pabooya

.

.

Normal POV

Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin dan karyawan yang ada didepan Sungmin refleks membuka jalan agar Kyuhyun bisa dengan mudah mendekati Sungmin

"Kau..." Kyuhyun mengarahkan telunjuknya tepat di hidung mungil Sungmin

"Ne..." Sungmin berujar dengan pelan

"Siapa namaku?"

Seluruh karyawan terdiam dan terpaku pada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun

"Mmh... em... m mianhe..." kata sungmin tertunduk dalam, Sungmin benar-benar ketakutan sekarang, ia sama sekali tak mendengarkan pengarahan dari bos barunya itu, tenaga Sungmin melemah dan pandangannya kabur seketika

.

BRUK

.

"Lee Sungmin...!" hanya terdengar samar-samar suara bass itu berkata dengan wajah yang tak kalah pucat dari yeoja yang baru saja jatuh dihadapannya

.

"Min... Astaga, sepertinya anemianya kambuh.." Wookie langsung berusaha mengangkat bahu Sungmin yang terjatuh dan meletakkannya dipahanya

.

"Wookie... Bawa dia keruang istirahat, aku akan memanggil ambulance" seru namja yang dari tadi memperhatikan Sungmin dengan nada cemas

"Ne... Tapi Jungmo.. Sepertinya tidak usah harus memanggil ambulance, dia baik-baik saja.. Sungmin sering seperti ini saat sedang tertekan" Wookie berkata sambil melirik bos barunya yang masih berdiri mematung

.

"Yesung hyung... Kau urus yeoja merepotkan ini, aku akan kembali keruanganku" suara bass itu perlahan menghilang dari balik ruangan yang ada didepannya

.

.

"Kau temannya? Maukah kau membantuku mengangkatnya ke ruang istirahat? Emmh..." kata yesung menatap ryeowook penuh tanya

"Wookie... Cukup panggil aku wookie yesung ssi" kata wookie dengan nada pelan, walaupun tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaan dari senyumnya

"Jangan panggil aku begitu, cukup panggil aku Yesung oppa saja ne?"

"eh" ryeowook menatap yesung yang tengah tersenyum manis padanya. Ia sempat berfikir kenapa orang sebaik Yesung bisa bertahan bekerja dengan Kyuhyun yang sangat menyeramkan

.

"Ehm.. Apa bicaranya sudah selesai wook? Jika kalian masih ingin bicara biar aku yang mengantar Sungmin keruang istirahat.." kata Jungmo menghancurkan moment antara Ryeowook dan Yesung

.

"Ah.. Tidak perlu Kim Jungmo, biar aku saja yang membawa Sungmin, kau urus karyawan lain dan perintahkan mereka untuk mengikuti semua interuksi yang sudah kukatakan diawal tadi" kali ini Yesung berkata dengan wajah yang serius

"Eh.. mm.. Baiklah..."

.

.

Yesung dengan segera membawa Sungmin menuju ruang istirahat diikuti ryeowook dibelakangnya.

Ruang istirahat yang ada di perusahaan ini memang cukup luas ada 2 single bed dan 1 set kursi istirahat yang bisa dipakai karyawan saat merasa kurang sehat dan ingin beristirahat.

Ryeowook dengan cekatan membuka sepatu yang dipakai Sungmin dan menyalakan AC di ruangan ini, sementara Yesung terlihat sibuk dengan Handphonenya seperti mengetikkan sesuatu setelah menggendong Sungmin dan meletakkannya di single bed itu.

.

"Yesung ssi, eh o op oppa... Kau bisa kembali bekerja biar aku yang menemani Sungmin disini.. Aaah.. Apa aku lancang, bolehkah aku tidak bekerja dulu? Aku ingin menemani Sungmin disini" ucap ryeowook dengan nada yang dibuat sedih

"Ne... Tapi aku akan menunggu disini juga sampai Sungmin siuman.."

"Ne oppa"

"Wookie..."

"Eh"

"Apa Sungmin biasanya pingsan sangat lama?"

"aniya.. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan sadar, dia hanya shock, dia memang sedang mempunyai banyak masalah akhir-akhir ini oppa, ahh.. Aku benar-benar merasa lancang memanggilmu oppa Yesung ssi'

"gwenchana.. Mungkin aku akan sangat membutuhkanmu mulai saat ini" Yesung hanya tersenyum melihat wajah wookie yang penuh tanda tanya.

Kecanggungan suasana antara mereka berdua tiba-tiba pecah ketika terdengar suara seseorang yang melenguh kecil

.

.

"eunggh..."

"Min... Hufh.. Akhirnya kau sadar juga, apa kau baik-baik saja"

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya berusaha menyesuaikan keadaan disekitarnya hingga bangun dan duduk sambil berteriak

"Wookieeee... Kyaaaaa... Apa aku dipecat, Oh Tuhan.. Apa yang harus aku lakukan... Namja itu, namja sombong itu yang aku bilang monster di tempat hyukki tadi... KYAAA wookiee apa dia benar bos kita..." Sungmin bicara gelagapan dengan wajah yang memucat

.

Yesung tersenyum penuh arti saat Sungmin bangun dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa disadari keduanya

.

.

"Tenang Min... Tenang.. Dia memang bos kita, namanya Cho... eh"

Ddrttttrt

.

From : XXXXX

Wookie kau pulanglah... Ini aku Yesung, bawa Sungmin pulang dan biarkan dia istirahat di apartemennya dan tak ada penolakan. Besoknya kalian bisa bekerja seperti biasanya, kulihat pekerjaan kalian memang sudah beres, dan satu lagi sampaikan pada Sungmin bahwa aku ingin bicara dengannya. Suruh dia menemuiku di ruang kerja bos hari senin jam 9 pagi.

.

"Yesung oppa? Hufh..." Wookie terlihat melihat sekelilingnya dan tak menemukan namja yang dari tadi ada disampingnya. Ia menghela nafasnya panjang, entah raut wajah seperti apa yang ada diwajahnya sekarang, wajah sumringah saat bertemu Yesung berubah sendu tak seperti biasanya

"Wookie... Ada apa? Bukankah kita harus segera bekerja, semoga monster itu masih berbaik hati padaku dan tidak memecatku.. Kajja Wookie, aku sudah baikan.."

"Tunggu Min" Wookie menahan tubuh Sungmin yang akan bangkit dari duduknya "Kita harus pulang Min, Yesung oppa menyuruh kita pulang agar kau bisa beristirahat" nada bicaranya sungguh terlihat tak bersemangat

.

.

Sungmin POV

.

"Yesung oppa? Siapa dia? Aku tidak berani Wook... Apa aku harus minta maaf pada bos kita itu?"

"YAK LEE SUNGMIN, makanya saat orang bicara kau harus mendengarkan... Yesung oppa itu adalah orang kepercayaan bos baru kita, dia menyuruhku menyampaikan padamu agar kau beristirahat dan..."

"Dan apa?" kataku menginterupsi perkataannya yang seakan diberi jeda

"Dan dia memintamu untuk menemuinya jam 9 pagi hari Senin.."

"Hmm... Perintah yang aneh.. Apa kau tak merasa curiga wookie?"

"Sudahlah Min.. Kita turuti saja kemauannya..." kata Wookie malas

"Kau kenapa Wook...? Tunggu...! Apa tadi, kau memanggil tangan kanan bos dengan sebutan oppa? Kyaaa... Aku memang mencium gelagat aneh dari sikapmu..." sebentar, tapi aku melihat raut sedih dari wajah wookie, tidak semburat merah yang keluar dari pipi seperti biasanya saat aku sedang menggodanya.

.

"Huffh..." kulihat dia menghela nafasnya dalam "Sudahlah Min.. Sepertinya Yesung oppa sangat menghawatirkanmu, ayo kita pulang" katanya sambil berdiri dari sampingku

.

Hei kelihatannya Wookie sedang cemburu, ini benar-benar menarik, aku akan lebih sering menggodanya... Kkkkk. Tapi perkataan wookie barusan memang aneh, mengapa tangan kanan monster itu terlihat menghawatirkanku, akan aku selidiki nanti aku benar-benar lelah. Oh Tuhan aku baru ingat hari Senin aku harus bertemu Yesung sajangnim kan, hufh baiklah semoga dia lebih baik dari monster itu.

.

"Kajja wookie kita pulang saja, bukankah namjachingumu menyuruh kita pulang?" kataku tersenyum sambil menarik tangan Wookie yang masih berwajah sendu keluar dari ruangan istirahat.

"Eh apa katamu? Dia bukan namjachinguku!"

Ommooo... Wajah imutnya..

"AWWW Min jangan sembarang mencubit pipiku" katanya mengusap pelan pipinya yang baru saja mendapat kenakalan kecil dari tanganku

"Kkkk.. Berhenti berwajah masam seperti itu, aku tidak akan menyukai namjachingumu itu, mungkin dia menyuruh kita pulang karena merasa cemas melihatmu yang begitu mengkhawatirkanku, aku bahkan tidak pernah bertemu dengannya..."

Nah lihatlah senyum sudah menghiasi wajahnya kembali, haiss.. Dasar anak kecil, otaknya mudah sekali dicuci. Kami telah berada di lorong perusahaan dengan sedikit bercanda menuju meja kerja untuk mengambil tas dan bersiap pulang.. Yah pulang... Setidaknya itu yang disuruh tangan kanan bos monster itu pada kami kan.. Aku tak peduli apa alasannya setidaknya aku bisa mengistirahatkan badanku yang habis terkuras beberapa hari ini.

.

DEG

DEG

.

Aku melihat wajah itu lagi, berpapasan denganku dengan wajah dinginnya... Aku menghentikan kakiku dan menatap matanya dalam yang sama sekali tak melihat kearahku

"Eh kau kenapa Min? Astaga... Sajangnim.. " kulihat Wookie menundukkan badannya, sedangkan aku masih membatu tak bergeming melihat _obsidian_ dingin itu melewatiku.

.

"Tunggu...!"

DEG

Lagi... Suara bass itu berhasil menghipnotisku, aku tak tau perasaan apa ini seolah aku akan terjerat dalam dengan suaranya, perasaan benci, muak, takut, dan damai. Hei mari bersama-sama salahkan perasaanku yang aneh ini.

Suaranya berhasil membuatku yang membatu semakin pucat, tubuhnya berhenti tepat disampingku tanpa menoleh kearahku

.

"Karyawan yang menyedihkan, sekali lagi aku tanya, siapa namaku..."

Aku tetap diam bergeming hingga tak terasa bulir-bulir keringat dingin membasahi tubuhku, aku benar-benar tak tau namanya, bodohnya aku! seharusnya aku bertanya dengan Wookie terlebih dahulu agar tak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Aku masih diam...

5 detik..

10 detik..

Aku menyikut tangan Wookie yang ada disampingku memohon bantuan..

.

"Huhh... Sudah kuduga" katanya sambil berlalu meninggalkanku yang masih diam

.

"Pabooyaaaaa..." kali ini suara melengking ini menjitak kepalaku dengan agak keras setelah monster itu pergi

"AUWWW..." aku mengaduh kesakitan saat pinggangku dicubit oleh Wookie

"Kau memang bodoh Lee Sungmin kenapa saat perkenalan tadi tak mendengarkan Yesung oppa, namanya..."

"Sungmin... Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

.

Kami bersama-sama menolehkan kepala kearah suara yang terdengar begitu cemas

"Ah Jungmo sshi, aku baik baik saja" kataku

"Syukurlah... Kudengar Yesung sajangnim menyuruh kalian pulang, jadi sebaiknya kalian pulang saja dan hati-hati di jalan"

"Ne... Kami memang akan segera pulang Jungmo sshi..". Dia berlalu setelah bertanya hal itu padaku

.

Ada yang merasa aneh? Yah.. Dari awal aku bertemu dengan Jungmo kesan pertamaku adalah aneh. Dia terlalu baik untuk ukuran orang yang baru kenal. Ia sangat baik padaku walau kami baru saling mengenal, aku tidak berlebihan. Keanehannya yang lain seperti saat kebiasaan burukku kumat yah.. Aku sering lupa arah jalan, entah kenapa saat genting seperti itu kadang-kadang dia ada disekelilingku dan berkata "Sungmin ah apa kau lupa arah jalan lagi? Mari aku antar" aku curiga... Jelas siapapun pasti curiga, tapi analisisku masih menemui jalan buntu

.

"Sungmin hati-hatilah dijalan" yah kata-kata itu yang selalu keluar dari mulutnya saat aku dan Wookie ingin pulang dari kantor setiap harinya atau tiba-tiba saja dia ada di halte tempat kami menunggu bus saat bus yang kami tunggu tak kunjung datang, sambil tersenyum dia akan berkata dari dalam mobilnya "Sungmin ah.. Aku antar ne?"

.

Aku dan Wookie hampir pusing 7 keliling memikirkan sifatnya, jelas aneh.. Karena dia hanya melakukan itu untukku.. Hingga Wookie punya kesimpulan yang cukup mencengangkan "Dia malaikat penjagamu Min..." yah semoga saja hanya energi positif yang akan diberikannya padaku.. Bukan energi negatif.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

Normal POV

.

Pagi di kota seoul memang indah, siapa yang tak kenal kota ini. Di hari minggu yang cerah Sungmin masih bergelut nyaman dalam selimutnya. Yeoja manis ini perlahan membuka matanya saat alarm di handphonenya berbunyi..

.

"Eungh... Hoaahhmmm..." Sungmin menggeliat dan bangun dari tidurnya. Bergegas menuju kamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya. Sungmin memang sangat beruntung mempunyai seorang sahabat Ryeowook, apartemen yang ditempatinya merupakan milik adik Ryeowook Kim Kibum yang sedang sekolah ke Jepang. Wookie meminjamkan apartemen itu untuknya, tapi dia berusaha menolak dan berkata akan membayarnya setiap bulan, namun setelah 3 bulan eommanya terbaring di Rumah sakit Wookie tidak pernah mau menerima uang sewa yang biasanya selalu Sungmin Bayar.

.

"Yeobseyo... Wookie apa kau ikut menengok eomma kerumah sakit?"

"..."

"Ahh... Ne... Kalau begitu akan berangkat dengan Hyukki saja.. Kau hati-hatilah dijalan, aku titip salam untuk Ahjumma dan Ahjussi.."

"..."

PLIP

Sungmin terlihat bergegas memakan sarapan seadanya, memakai jeans panjang dengan kaos putih berlengan pendek dan ditambah sweater rajutan pink yang membuatnya sangat manis hari ini, rambutnya yang bergelombang dibiarkan tergerai menambah kecantikannya hingga mata yang melihatnya akan berkata "sempurna"

.

.

.

Ruangan bercat putih itu terlihat berbeda dari biasanya, seminggu tak berkunjung keruangan ini ternyata ada banyak perubahan tatanan dalam ruangan ini. Sungmin benar-benar merasa bersalah akhir-akhir ini tidak bisa merawat eommanya dengan baik.

"Shin Ahjumma..." seru Sungmin dengan nada bergetar, Hyukki yang ada di sebelahnya terlihat menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin berusaha menyalurkan kekuatan yang ada pada dirinya

"Sungmin...!" Ahjumma tua itu terlihat menoleh pada Sungmin dan tersenyum tulus

"Ahjumma bagaimana keadaan eomma? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Aku sangat khawatir karena beberapa hari ini tidak kesini, walaupun ahjumma selalu mengabariku aku tetap merasa cemas" Sungmin berjalan mendekatiku tempat tidur dengan sprei putih itu dan meletakkan mawar putih yang dibawanya diatas meja disamping tempat tidur

"Kau jangan terlalu khawatir Sungmin ah, Ahjumma bisa selalu merawat eomma mu dengan baik karena Ahjumma memang bekerja di rumah sakit ini, kau bekerjalah dengan baik agar bisa mendapatkan uang untuk perawatan Nyonya Lee"

DEG

Sungmin tersenyum miris mendengar ucapan Shin Ahjumma

"Gumawo ahjumma..." Hyukki mengucapkan terima kasih untuk merubah atmosfir yang kurang mengenakkan yang baru saja tercipta

.

.

"Nyonya Lee sangat kuat, dia baru saja tidur... Terapi terakhir yang dilakukannya berjalan dengan baik Sungmin ah... Kau sudah berusaha dengan bekerja sangat keras agar nyonya Lee selalu bisa melakukan terapi" Shin Ahjumma berkata sambil tersenyum dan bangkit dari duduknya

"Ne... Lebih baik Ahjumma istirahat saja, biar aku dan Sungmin yang menjaga eommonim disini" kata Hyukki

Sungmin masih tertunduk lemas, dan duduk di kursi yang terletak disamping tempat tidur rumah sakit itu. Diatasnya seorang yeoja paruh baya dengan wajah malaikatnya masih tenang menutup matanya dengan tarikan nafas yang teratur.

.

Park Jung Suu nama yeoja paruh baya itu sebelum menikah dengan Lee Youngwoon, namun sekarang sudah berubah menjadi Lee Jung Suu, yeoja paruh baya itu mengalami _Spinocerebellar Degeneration _atau biasa di sebut _Ataxia. _Penyakit ini menyerang otak kecilnya dan menyebabkan gangguan pada syaraf motorik. Sehingga menyebabkan dia harus selalu melakukan terapi.

.

"Eomma... Aku merindukanmu.. Mianhe aku akhir-akhir ini jarang menjengukmu, aku sedang berusaha eomma, jadi jangan tinggalkan aku... Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi.. Hiks..." tetesan air matapun kini akhirnya lolos dari mata indah itu

.

CKLEK

.

"Sungmin ah.. Bisa kita bicara sebentar..."

"Eh" Sungmin dan Hyukki menoleh bersamaan mendengar suara seseorang dari arah pintu

"Dokter?"

"Ne.. aku pengganti dokter Jung Yunho, Choi Siwon imnida..." kata dokter itu hangat dengan senyuman khas dari pipinya yang mengeluarkan lesung pipinya

"Min kau keluarlah.. Biar aku yang menjaga eomma dulu" Hyukki segera duduk disamping eomma Sungmin

"baiklah.. Aku tinggal dulu..."

.

Selama perjalanan menuju ruangan dokter Sungmin hanya diam, ia merasakan akan terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk yang akan terjadi pada eommanya. Wajahnya pucat seperti biasa jika sedang dalam kondisi ketakutan

.

"Silahkan duduk Sungmin ah.." Siwon tersenyum melihat kegugupan Sungmin

"Dokter apa yang terjadi pada eomma.. Dokter Jung dulu tidak mau banyak menceritakan penyakit eomma, aku pernah tidak sengaja mendengarnya berbicara dengan Shin Ahjumma. Katanya eomma tidak mau membuat aku cemas, yang aku dengar saat itu dokter Jung mengucapkan uang sebanyak 500 juta, jadi aku fikir eomma pasti bisa disembuhkan dengan melakukan operasi tanpa harus melakukan terapi seperti biasa Siwon sshi" Sungmin berbicara panjang dan bicara dengan agak susah payah karena sesuatu di dadanya hampir meledak karena sesak.

"Aku juga tidak bisa berbuat terlalu banyak, ini sudah jadi perjanjian antara Nyonya Lee dengan dokter Jung untuk tidak memberitahukannya padamu. Saat ini keadaan Nyonya Lee masih baik, keseimbangannya juga sudah mulai berjalan dengan baik. Sejauh ini belum ditemukan obat yang ampun untuk menuntaskan penyakit ini. Tanda-tanda penyakit ini kearah akut belum terlihat, karena itu proses terapi harus tetap dilakukan"

"Kumohon dokter Choi selamatkan eomma..." air mata Sungmin tak terbendung lagi, Sungmin menggapai tangan dokter Choi hingga menyebabkan dokter Choi tersentak dan merasa sakit saat melihat pipi mulus itu tergenang oleh air mata.

"aku akan membujuk ibumu dengan pelan, agar kau tau apa penyakit ibumu sebenarnya Sungmin ah.."

"Gumawo... Gumawo.. Dokter Choi..."

.

.

Setelah berbicara dengan Dokter Choi perasaan Sungmin sedikit lebih tenang, setidaknya Dokter Choi lebih terbuka dibandingkan dengan Dokter Jung

.

CKLEK

.

"Sungmin... Eomma sudah bangun.." suara Hyukki membuyarkan lamunan panjangku

"Eommaa..." teriak Sungmin menerjang tubuh oemma nya dengan pelan "Saranghae... Saranghae... Eomma aku tidak punya harta selain kau"

.

Nyonya Lee ingin menggerakkan tangannya untuk membelai surai hitam berkilau milik Sungmin sebelum ia sadar keseimbangan tangannya mulai melemah. Ia tidak bisa mengangkat tangannya dengan benar, sehingga ia mengurungkan niatnya dan berkata dengan nada pelan sambil tersenyum

"Sungmin ah.. Dengarkan eomma"

Sungmin segera mendongak melihat wajah ibunya yang tanpa cacat itu

"Hiks... Ne... Eomma.. Aku takut... Aku benar-benar takut, bisakah eomma percaya padaku? Bisakah eomma jangan mencemaskanku? Kumohon jangan fikirkan apapun, cukup jalani ini seperti seharusnya, aku tak punya siapa-siapa lagi di dunia ini eomma.. Hiks" Sungmin menangis sesegukan

"Jadilah seperti mawar putih, yang selalu bersih, lembut tapi berani.. Kau adalah bidadari eomma.. Jadi jangan lemah, dan seharusnya kau yang jangan mencemaskan eomma, jangan bekerja terlalu keras.. Dan 1 lagi, kau masih punya appa Min..." kata Nyonya Lee dengan nada pelan

"Aku tak punya ayah eomma, dia bukan ayahku lagi saat beraninya dia meninggalkan eomma demi wanita lain yang sangat kaya.."

"Min maukah kau berjanji pada eomma?"

"Apapun untukmu eomma" Sungmin menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Nyonya Lee sambil menggenggam tangan rapuh itu

.

**"Berjanjilah agar selalu mengikuti kata hatimu, menjadi anak yang kuat dan jangan menyerah saat apa yang kau inginkan belum tercapai"**

**"Aku berjanji eomma..."**

.

Senyum itu akhirnya terlukis dari bibir M nya, senyuman yang sangat tulus. Sungmin menatap ibunya dan mencium punggung tangannya

.

"Bertahanlah eomma, aku akan berusaha dengan sangat keras agar selalu bisa memelukmu seperti ini" Sungmin hanya bisa bergumam diantara senyumnya.

.

.

Sementara itu ditempat lain terlihat dua namja sedang berdebat dari tadi

"Kau gila Cho Kyuhyun... Hahahaha.. Wajahmu berkata sebaliknya, aku tak ingin terlibat lagi.. Aku sudah menjadikannya sebagai juru kunci"

"Diamlah kau Yesung Hyung... Jadi 500 juta ya.. Lumayan banyak..."

"Hahaha... Percaya diri sekali.. Kau tak akan bisa Kyu"

"Kenapa tidak? Aku akan menjadikannya pembantuku..."

"Pembantumu? Bukankah kau sudah punya ahjumma di apartemenmu?"

"Ahjumma akan kusuruh bekerja dirumah eomma saja"

"Kau jangan berbuat gila Cho Kyuhyun..."

"Aku akan membuatnya menjadi pembantu spesialku.. Sekaligus pemuas nafsuku"

"Kyu... Kau seperti bukan Kyuhyun yang aku kenal"

"Aku bisa berubah untuk mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan hyung... Hahahaha"

"Aku jadi sangat ingin melihatnya dan mentertawakanmu dengan sangat keras Kyu...hahahahaha"

"Tertawalah sepuasmu"

.

.

"Lee Sungmin bersiaplah..."

TBC

Hay hay hay

Ada yang minta update asap sih.. Belum banyak Kyumin nya yah... Aku juga frustasi bikinnya pengen cepet2 Kyuminnya.. Hihihi.. Tapi biar alurnya mudah difahami ya jadi bikin gini.. Chapter depan tenanglah... Full Kyumin nya deh...author janji.. Tapi ga janji bisa update asap dikarenakan author ini sudah kerja, jadi cuma punya waktu nulis di malam hari

Oh iya terima kasih banyak buat reader yang udah ngasih saran.. Maaf maaf maaf.. Aku benar-benar author newbie dan FFn newbie.. Jadi masih dalam proses belajar. Waktu kuliah nilai bahasaku cuma B+, temen2 pada A.. Hahaha.. Jadi harap dimaklumi kalo EYD author berantakan. Author masih belajar... Tapi Kyumin selalu menuhin otak, jadi banyak ide yang harus saya tulis dalam bentuk tulisan..^^

**Thanks to:**

**JoBel13ve, Kim soo nie, Kyumin Forever, JiYoo861015 (**terima kasih sarannya, saya usahakan**), is0live89, ChoKyunnie, nannaa (**iya2 udah dibenerin, otak author emang suka kebalik,he..**), kasygirl, cho, nandaLJ1307, Lee gyuraa, reaRelf, , Kyuminlover, rf, Fariny, Kyurin Minnie, nurichan4 (**kyaaaa...kyaaa author kesenengan**), Rima kyumin Elf, dessykyumin (**pertanyaannya udah kejawab dichap ini kan^^**), Park Min Rin (**gumawo.. Author eamng kadang lupa, n malah suka kebalik2..mianhe**), clouds54, min190196, Vhentea, Aurin Lee, bunyming, Heeyeon (**ini udah asap**), , DANHOBAKMING, FiungAsmara, Margareth Pumpkins, Aey raa kms, Rosa Damascena, SooAe, pinkvirga, Liaa kyuminelf, cho minyu, terus ada sekitar 5 reviewer yang ga kebaca di emailq namanya.. Ada yang ga kesebut? Bilang aja yah.. ImSFS (**kalo aku kasih tau nanti ga seru**), coffeewie, love haehyuk, KMS kyuminshiper**

Sekali lagi terima kasih buat yang udah baca apalagi yang review, review kalian adalah penyemangatku untuk terus lanjutin FF ini...^^ penghargaan yang setinggi-tingginya buat reviewersq tercinta


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

My Life Your Life

GS Kyumin

Pairing : my beloved couple Kyumin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Cast : member SJ

Rating : T to M

Warning : Don't bash my Pair.. Oke..

Summary : Sungmin yeoja yang periang mempunyai seorang eomma yang terbaring dirumah sakit karena penyakit yang menyerang saraf pada otaknya. Sungmin berusaha mendapatkan uang dengan berbagai cara hingga ia masuk perangkap seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang akhirnya menjadikannya pembantu dan pemuas nafsunya. Bagaimana cerita mereka berdua hingga hati mereka dipersatukan oleh sebuah kata yang tak pernah habis "**cinta**"

**Chapter sebelumnya**

_"Kyu... Kau seperti bukan Kyuhyun yang aku kenal"_

_"Aku bisa berubah untuk mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan hyung... Hahahaha"_

_"Aku jadi sangat ingin melihatnya dan mentertawakanmu dengan sangat keras Kyu...hahahahaha"_

_"Tertawalah sepuasmu"_

_"Lee Sungmin bersiaplah..."_

**Happy reading^^**

.

Normal POV

.

Disebuah rumah bergaya eropa yang megah seorang namja paruh baya sedang duduk di kursi kebesarannya dengan wajah tenang sambil mengetukkan tangannya berirama diatas pegangan kursinya.

.

"Tuan.. Apa kita harus bertindak?" tanya seorang namja muda

"Tidak usah... Lakukan tugasmu seperti biasanya saja, aku ingin liat apa tujuannya, aku rasa dia bukan orang sembarangan, kita tidak boleh gegabah.. Lagipula... anak itu sangat keras kepala.. Aku takut semakin memperburuk keadaan.. Lihatlah sejauh ini anak itu sangat kuat bukan!"

.

**Sementara itu disebuah apartemen mewah 2**

.

Yesung POV.

.

Aku dalam masalah besar, hanya demi bocah yang bahkan lebih muda dariku ini aku sudah berbuat jauh seperti ini. Oh Tuhan.. Lihatlah tingkah bocah evil ini, aku sampai pusing melihatnya bolak balik kekamar mandi. Hei dia sangat berlebihan, apa perlu aku laporkan dengan Nyonya Cho tingkah anak kesayangannya ini. Dia bahkan akan merusak nama besar keluar Cho jika ketahuan nekat melakukan hal itu.

.

"Kyu... Sudahlah... Apa yang kau lakukan dari tadi?" aku sudah muak melihatnya seperti cacing kepanasan

"Diam...! Tidak usah mencampuri urusanku seperti itu, urus saja urusanmu.. Bukankah urusanmu juga sangat genting sekarang?" senyum setan itu mulai terlihat lagi dari bibirnya, aku benar-benar membencinya.

"Huhhh... Kau yang menyeretku kedalam masalah ini, kau bahkan tak tau betapa gilanya aku malam tadi.. Aku seperti orang gila kau tau itu, lain kali suruh anak buahmu yang lain bila urusan yang seperti itu"

"Itu bukan urusan yang mudah, jika gegabah aku yang tamat.. Aku tak mungkin mempercayakan tugas seperti itu pada anak buah bawahanku hyung..."

"Kenapa jadi aku? Kau mau aku jantungan dengan melakukan hal seperti malam tadi.. Kau gila...! Kenapa tidak Donghae saja?"

"Dia sedang menjalankan misi eomma katanya, haaah hyung.. Aku tau kau akan sangat berterima kasih nantinya padaku".

.

.

Lihatlah evil smirk itu terlihat lagi dari bibirnya, aku benar-benar muak. Aku muak harus berurusan dengan namja evil ini. Ahhh... Aku masih ingat, bahkan Sungmin menyebutnya monster, yah dia monster.. Monster yang sangat menyeramkan. Aku sangat gugup... Ini gara-gara bocah evil ini, sekarang aku bahkan sangat sesak bernafas... Aku terus melihat Handphoneku dari tadi, berharap ada sedikit cahaya yang dapat menenangkan hatiku...

.

.

**Flashback**

.

Kafe HG

"Apa aku mengganggu waktumu Wookie? Kataku dengan senyumanku walau aku benar-benar sangat gugup sekarang.. Huhh.. Kenapa bocah itu harus menyuruhku melakukan ini..

"Aniya oppa.." wajahnya terlihat bersemu merah, Oh tuhan aku tak ingin merusak senyuman innocent itu demi tugas yang diberikan Kyuhyun

"Mmmh... Aku ingin melakukan transaksi, mmh.. Lebih tepatnya melakukan kesepakatan denganmu!"

"Tentang pekerjaankah?" matanya bergerak cemas, aku yakin sekarang tangannya sedang meremas ujung bajunya... Hahaha.. Tipe wanita yang sangat manis.

"Bukan, sangat melenceng malah..."

"Eh?" kali ini senyumnya berubah jadi tegang...

"Wookie, sungguh aku tak ingin melibatkanmu terlalu banyak. Ini seperti aku memanfaatkanmu tapi sungguh tidak sama sekali.. Aku tak ingin kau berfikir seperti itu... Jadi langsung saja..."

Aku bercerita dengan sangat hati-hati bahkan hingga memakan waktu lebih dari 2 jam, aku harus menceritakannya sampai 3 kali sampai akhirnya yeoja imut ini faham. Aku benar-benar harus menjalankan rencanaku, aku tak ingin Sungmin salah faham

"Hmmm... Oppa... Bolehkah aku meminta waktu untuk berfikir?" Suaranya memecah keheninganku saat berusaha menyelami mata indah yeoja ini

"Ne.. Kau fikirkanlah.. Jika sudah bisa memutuskan, besok hubungi aku..." kataku dengan nada gugup dan tergesa, berusaha suasana canggung ini akan segera berakhir sebelum dia bertanya yang macam. Oh Tuhan aku benar-benar merasa tak punya kekuatan saat ini.

"Oppa..."

"Ne..."

"Kenapa harus aku?

"Karena kau teman dekat Sungmin Wookie...?"

"Lalu kenapa harus kau? Kenapa tidak orang itu langsung yang bertanya padaku?" Wajah innocent yang dipasangnya benar-benar membuat aku gugup.. Oh Tuhan tolong selamatkan aku sekarang juga...

"Wookie.. Sebenarnya jika kau tak keberatan, besok saat kau menentukannya aku ingin kau juga men.. menjawab satu pertanyaan lagi dariku"

Sungguh demi apapun, kumohon suruh detak jantungku berhenti berdetak terlalu kencang seperti ini

"Hnn...?" Dia memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak faham

"Kau pernah ingat pertemuan pertama kita? Saat aku memeriksa perusahaan dengan Tuan Cho dulu? Emmm.. Sebenarnya se sebenarnya..."

Aku sudah tak peduli lagi, perasaan ini sudah membludak di hatiku.. Aku sudah menyukai gadis innocent ini sejak pandangan pertama.. Keringat sudah mulai membasahi wajah dan leherku.

"Oppa kau kenapa?" wajahnya terlihat panik... Shit.. Apa yang aku lakukan "Oppa kau terlihat berkeringat, apa kau sakit?"

"Wookie... Sejak pertama kita bertemu aku aku.. a... a.. aku sudah menyukaimu, tak peduli kau percaya atau tidak, itulah kenyataannya.. Aku tak ingin kau berfikir aku memanfaatkanmu sungguh, aku juga sudah menolak permintaan Kyuhyun, tapi dia tetap memaksa.. Karena itu bantulah aku..." kugapai tangannya dan kuelus pelan, dari tadi dia hanya mematung terlihat shock dengan mata yang agak membulat

"Aku pergi dulu oppa, besok aku akan mengabarimu"

DEG.. Dunia serasa berhenti berputar. Aku hanya melihat punggungnya yang semakin jauh dari cafe, aku menelan ludahku dengan susah payah.. Sungguh ini hari yang buruk... Aku hanya menelungkupkan wajahku di atas meja hingga akhirnya mengacak-ngacak rambutku, tak peduli dengan tatapan aneh dari beberapa pasang mata yang memperhatikanku. Aku memang sangat payah bersifat romantis...

.

**Flashback End**

.

.

.

Drrrrt...

.

**From : Wookie...**

**Oppa.. Aku sudah memikirkannya, aku akan membantumu.. Dan tentang pernyataanmu yang satunya aku akan mencobanya, tapi dengan 1 syarat, hari ini kita kencan dan akan membahasnya.. Bagaimana?^^**

.

**To : Wookie**

**Dengan senang hati...^^ Gumawo...**

.

DEG

Katakan ini bukan Mimpi, Kyuhyun ah.. Sekarang mari kita lihat apa yang bisa kau lakukan

.

Normal POV

.

Pagi ini Sungmin bangun tidur lebih awal dari biasanya, tidak ada pemandangan dimana tiap paginya ia melakukan segala kegiatan paginya dengan kecepatan penuh.. Sungmin terlihat berusaha penuh untung menenangkan fikirannya dengan melakukan segala sesuatu dengan pelan dan sangat teliti yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan kepribadiannya.

.

"Tenang Lee Sungmin, itu tidak akan seburuk yang kau fikirkan. Bukankah yang akan kau temui Yesung sajangnim? Toh bukan monster dingin menakutkan itu.. Hufh..." Sungmin bermonolog untuk mengurangi rasa gugup dan takut yang sedang dirasakannya. Semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur, walaupun merasa lelah karena harus pulang malam setelah menemani eommanya di rumah sakit ia tetap tidak bisa memejamkan matanya dengan tenang.

.

.

"Hufffh..." sekali lagi, sungmin menarik nafas dalam dan membuangnya panjang. Ia merasa akan terjadi hal buruk yang akan dialaminya hari ini. Ada yang mengganjal fikirannya tentu saja.. Tangan kanan monster itu menyuruhnya untuk menemuinya di ruangan bos. Ruangan bos? Yah... Artinya pasti ada monster itu didalam bukan? Takut? Jelas takut, Sungmin begitu takut kehilangan pekerjaannya saat ini. Sungguh kesalahan yang dilakukan Sungmin begitu fatal. Disaat pengenalan kepala perusahaan yang baru seharusnya apa yang dilakukan karyawannya? Jelas mendengarkannya dengan penuh apresiasi bukan, lalu bagaimana jadinya jika ada karyawanmu yang asyik dengan dunianya sendiri dan sedikitpun tak memperhatikanmu? Sungmin terlihat gelisah kembali memikirkannya.

.

.

Jam 08.45 pagi

Wookie terlihat sibuk dengan berkas yang ada dihadapannya, matanya terlihat bolak balik menatap berkas dan layar laptop.

"Wookie.. Sungguh aku benar-benar takut" Sungmin menggigit bibirnya dengan kuat

"Sudahlah Min.. Kau jangan terlalu berlebihan, semua akan baik-baik saja..."

"Apa aku harus kesana sekarang Wook?" Sungmin terlihat merapikan pakaiannya dan menatap bayangan wajahnya dicermin "Astaga kantung mataku"

"Ne.. Mungkin lebih baik sekarang Min" Kali ini Wookie terlihat memainkan Handphonenya hingga kembali terlarut menatap layar laptopnya.

"Do'akan aku Wook" Kata Sungmin memajukan bibirnya

"Haisss... Ne... Semua akan baik-baik saja.. Sana pergilah!"

.

.

Sungmin berjalan dengan sedikit cepat menuju ruangan bosnya tersebut dengan wajah pucat dan dengan tangan yang tergenggam kuat.

.

Tok tok tok

.

"Masuk" terdengar suara yang lembut dari ruangan itu

.

Sungmin membuka pintu itu pelan dan terlihatlah 2 namja dengan wajah yang sangat berbeda, yang satu terlihat tersenyum tulus dan yang satunya terlihat sangat dingin.

.

Sungmin POV

.

"Ini belum jam 9, kau masih punya waktu 8 menit lagi, jadi kuharap kau keluar dari ruanganku dan masuklah setelah 8 menit berlalu!" Suara itu serasa petir yang siap menggosongkan tubuhmu dengan waktu yang singkat

DEG

Aku melihat wajah monster itu sebentar, dingin.. Yah sangat dingin, seperti jika kau terlalu menatapnya kau akan beku seketika. Sungguh penampilannya hari ini sangat berbeda, dia errr.. Dia sangat tampan. Entah apa yang aku fikirkan saat ini tapi sungguh hari ini dia sangat tampan. Apa yang aku fikirkan! Bukankah barusan dia mengusirku, sungguh ingin saat ini juga aku mencekek lehernya dan kupatahkan lehernya. Bukankah bagus karyawan yang sudah mempunyai janji denganmu tidak terlambat bahkan sudah ada sebelum waktu yang dijanjikan.

"Apa kau tak mendengar? Aku masih harus membicarakan sesuatu dengan asistenku, jadi keluar dari ruanganku dan masuklah...mmmh..." dia terlihat menatap jam tangan yang melingkar ditangan kekakrnya.. Oh Tuhan apa yang aku fikirkan "7 menit setelahnya, lihatlah kau sudah memakan waktu 1 menit berhargaku!"

.

Aku tak tahan lagi melihat wajah angkuhnya, dengan cepat aku berbalik dan menutup kembali pintu kehormatan orang itu dengan sedikit kasar

.

"Tsk"

BRAK

Aku mendengar suara orang berdecak pelan sebelum akhirnya terdengar bunyi suara pintu yang kututup dengan kasar. Aku benar-benar muak melihat wajah angkuhnya itu. Dan bodohnya aku sempat-sempatnya mengagumi penampilannya hari ini. Aku menghentakkan kakiku lama didepan ruangan monster ini, waktu 7 menit serasa 1 detik bagiku saat ini, waktu terasa berjalan dengan cepat. Hingga aku terfikir sesuatu

**To : Wook**

**Wookie aku hampir saja melakukan kesalahan lagi, tolong beritahu aku siapa nama bos monster kita itu**

"Masuklah Lee Sungmin"

Aku melihat seorang bermata sipit sudah ada disampingku yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan laknat itu. Aku yakin dia adalah Yesung sajangnim yang sering diceritakan Wookie, senyuman manis dari bibirnya yang selalu membuat Wookie terlena dan melamun entah kemana saat membicarakan orang ini. Persis, dia persis seperti yang diceritakan Wookie, tatapan lembut dan pembawaannya yang sangat dingin tapi membawa ketenangan tersendiri bagi siapa saja yang menatapnya. Pantas saja bocah itu menyukai namja ini.

.

"Ahh ne... Sajangnim.. Eh.. Tapi bukannya sajangnim yang ingin bicara dengan saya?" kataku mengernyitkan dahiku

"Bukan..! Orang yang ada didalam sana yang ingin bicara denganmu" katanya tersenyum penuh arti

DEG

Tubuhku membatu seketika, tanganku yang sudah mulai menghangat kembali dingin tak terduga. Kulihat Yesung sajangmnim sudah meninggalkaku kearah ruangannya

.

Apa katanya? Orang yang ada didalam sana? Oh Tuhan... Sungguh tolong bantu aku.. Kulangkahkan kakiku pelan kearah pintu itu kembali

.

Tok tok tok.

.

"Masuk..."

Kubuka pintu dan kulihat seorang namja dengan kaca mata yang bertengger dihidungnya sedang sibuk dengan berkasnya.

.

"Kau terlambat 1 menit.. Ahh siapa namamu? Kau memberi kesan yang sangat bagus saat pertama kali aku menginjak perusahaan ini" katanya penuh dengan nada sindiran

"Lee.. Lee Sungmin" kataku gugup, entah kenapa perasaan benci pada monster ini kadang berubah dengan perasaan takut saat aku berhadapan dengannya

.

Kulihat dia meletakkan kacamatanya berhenti sibuk dengan berkas yang ada di hadapannya

.

"Aah.. Lee Sungmin, aku masih ingat dengan bagus namamu, jadi Lee Sungmin siapa namaku?"

DEG

Kurasakan Handphone yang ada disaku celanaku dari tadi belum bergetar sama sekali, tidak biasanya Wookie lambat membalas textingku, dia bahkan biasanya juga sangat gugup saat aku sedang tertekan seperti ini

.

"Mianhe sajangnim, aku benar-benar minta maaf.. Saat itu aku sedang banyak fikiran dan tidak memperhatikan penjelasan Yesung Sajangnim" aku berkilah dengan nada pelan sambil membungkukkan badanku

.

"Dan sampai sekarangpun kau tak tahu nama bosmu? Bukankah aku benar? Kau yeoja yang menyedihkan?"

Grrrr... Sungguh aku muak dengan namja yang sekarang sudah berdiri tepat di hadapanku ini. Jika bukan karena pekerjaanku ini akan kulempar tubuhnya dari gedung ini hingga jatuh ke bawah.

.

"Mianhe Sajangnim.. Aku sekali lagi minta maaf" lagi aku memohon maaf atas kesalahanku

"Apa kau masih menyayangi pekerjaanmu Sungmin-sshi..?"

DEG

Sungguh aku sudah menduga hal seperti ini

"Mianhe Sajangnim, kumohon jangan pecat aku.. Aku benar-benar membutuhkan pekerjaan ini, aku sangat membutuhkannya"

Aku bersuara dengan nada yang sangat memohon dan memelas, sungguh aku tak peduli lagi dengan harga diriku. Ini juga sebenarnya karena kesalahanku mencari masalah dengan monster yang sangat menyeramkan ini, walaupun dia sangat keterlaluan.

"Huh.. Aku akan memaafkanmu jika dalam hitungan 20 detik kau dapat mengetahui namaku"

"Tapi..." aku hampir protes jika dia tidak menghitung mundur hitungannya

"20...19..."

Aku langsung berlari dari ruangan itu untuk mencari Ryeowook, aku tak peduli dengan tatapan bertanya dari berapa karyawan yang melihatku berlari dengan terengah-engah. Aku mencari Ryeowook di ruangan kami, tapi aku tak menemukan anak itu. Sungguh aku bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang. Kemana anak itu pergi, kemana aku harus bertanya sekarang.

.

"Min... Kau kenapa?"

"Jungmo... Hahh.. Hahhh... Hah... Tolong bantu aku, beritahu aku siapa nama bos baru kita itu.. Hahh.. Hahh..."

"Namanya Cho kyuhyun Min, kau ada apa?"

"Gumawo... Aku akan jelaskan nanti, aku harus pergi sekarang Jungmo ah..."

.

.

Pintu itu... Sedikit lagi..

.

"Hahh.. Hah... " nafasku hampir habis karena berlari dan dengan nada terputus-putus aku mengatakannya

"Sa sajangnim... na namamu Cho Cho Kyuhyun"

DEG

"Cho Kyuhyun" aku mengulanginya sekali lagi, aku merasa dejavu saat mengucapkan namanya. Aku memegang dadaku karena nafasku yang tersengal, semoga aku tak pingsan saat ini juga.

"Hahhh... Lee Sungmin, kau benar-benar yeoja yang menyedihkan. Kau telat 5 detik, aku sangat kasihan melihatmu. Lebih baik kau jadi pembantuku saja, akan kuberi kau 500 juta jika kau mau" nadanya benar-benar mengejek padaku.

Oh Tuhan kenapa ada makhluk sepertinya. Tapi apa dia bilang barusan? 500 juta? Pembantunya? Hei bukankah itu tidak terlalu buruk.. Jadi pembantu orang kaya dan errr tampan sepertinya? Bukankah pekerjaannya juga tidak akan terlalu sulit karena peralatan dirumahnya pasti peralatan canggih semua.

.

"Aku mau... Aku mau jadi pembantumu" mendengar 500 juta otakku langsung menyala, sudah lama bukan aku mencari uang sebanyak itu. Apalagi kata Shin ahjumma biaya terapi semakin mahal, sejauh ini hutangku pada Shin Ahjumma saja sudah semakin menumpuk. Sungguh aku tak berfikir banyak lagi.

.

Normal POV

.

"Aku mau.. Aku mau jadi pembantumu" setelah Sungmin berkata demikian Kyuhyun langsung tersenyum mengerikan

"Kau yakin?"

"Eh tunggu... Apa aku akan kehilangan pekerjaanku dikantor ini? Kumohon Sajangnim jangan pecat aku" Sungmin masih memelas dengan wajahnya yang ditekuk.

"Ne.. Aku tidak akan memecatrmu asal kau mau jadi pembantuku selama 3 bulan kedepan" Kyuhyun menekankan katanya dengan penuh makna

"Eh 3 bulan saja, semudah itukah?"

"Kau boleh memperpanjang kontraknya jika kau mau..!" kata Kyuhyun diiringi seringaiannya "Aku akan menyiapkan kontraknya jika kau mau, tapi jika kau tak mau mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkan kembali pemecatanmu" Kata kyuhyun santai dan duduk kembali ke kursinya

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan jika menjadi pembantumu?" Kata Sungmin gugup, dia sedikit bingung kenapa monster yang sekarang ada dihadapannya menawarkan perjanjian yang seperti itu

"Cukup melayaniku.. Semuanya.. Semua yang aku minta dan butuhkan, kebetulan ahjumma yang membantu diapartemenku kembali kerumah eommaku!"

Kyuhyun terlihat kembali mendekati Sungmin hingga tepat dihadapan Sungmin, jarak mereka sekarang lumayan dekat.

"Sepertinya kau akan jadi mainan yang sangat bagus Lee Sungmin.." Kata Kyuhyun mulai membelai rambut Sungmin "Lagipula... Bukankah kau tak ingin kehilangan pekerjaanmu Lee Sungmin" Kata Kyuhyun membisikkan kata-kata tersebut tepat ditelinga Sungmin.

.

Mata sungmin membulat penuh saat bos barunya tersebut mengatakan hal itu dihadapannya. Tubuhnya menegang dan membatu seketika melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat dekat dengannya. Ia berusaha mencerna semua ucapan Kyuhyun.

.

DEG

.

Lagi.. Mata mereka berdua bertemu dengan jarak 5 cm. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terdiam, masing-masing terjebak dan terhipnotis mata yang ada dihadapan mereka selama beberapa detik. Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyunlah yang pertama memutus tatapan itu.

.

"Mwo? Me..me... Melayanimu? Semua hal?" Kata Sungmin terbata saat Kyuhyun saat sudah duduk dikursinya kembali

"Ne..." Kata Kyuhyun tegas dan dingin sambil menatap Sungmin dengan tajam

Sungmin terlihat gugup, jarinya bergerak resah sambil memainkan kukunya...

"Terserah jika kau tak mau" Kata Kyuhyun dengan santai, ia mulai menyibukkan diri lagi dengan berkas yang ada dihadapannya meninggalkan yeoja rapuh yang ada dihadapannya berdiri mematung masih dengan tubuhnya yang membatu "Jika tak ada yang ingin kau katakan lagi, pergilah dari ruanganku.. Aku sangat sibuk! Aku akan menyiapkan surat pemberhentian dirimu besok"

"Jangan!... Kumohon... Aku mau jadi pem...pem...bantumu, tapi dengan 1 syarat?" Kata Sungmin terbata

"Apa itu?"

"Aku tak ingin siapapun tahu mengenai perjanjian ini, bisakah?"

"Aku tak bisa merahasiakan satu apapun dengan asistenku, jadi kuharap dia pengecualian"

"Baiklah...!"

Hanya seringaian yang terlihat dari wajah tampan itu sambil terus menyibukkan diri membaca berkas yang ada dihadapannya.

.

"Baiklah.. Kau boleh keluar.. Kita akan pulang jam 6 sore nanti, aku akan membawamu ke apartemenku. Pengacaraku akan keapartemen membawakan berkas perjanjian kita jam 7, jadi kita bisa keapartemenmu sebentar dan membawa beberapa barangmu yang kau butuhkan

.

"Apa maksudmu Sajangnim?"

.

"Kau tidak faham? Mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal bersamaku" kata Kyuhyun dengan nada ketus

.

DEG.. Sungmin bersumpah jika batas waktu perjanjian 3 bulan itu telah berakhir ia tidak akan sudi meneruskan perjanjian itu. Sekalipun ia diberhentikan dari pekerjaannya yang sekarang. Toh ia nanti sudah mendapatkan uang 500 juta itu. Begitulah yang ada difikiran Sungmin

.

"Hufhh..." Sungmin mendesah pelan. Ia merasa sudah terjebak dalam lubang hitam

.

"Kau sudah memutuskan, dan sekarang keluarlah dari ruanganku" Kyuhyun masih bicara dengan nada dinginnya

.

.

.

Sungmin kembali kemeja kerjanya dengan lesu dan memanggil Wookie yang terlihat menunggunya dengan wajah cemas

"Min.. Kau kenapa?"

"Wookie...hiks" akhirnya tangisan itu pecah juga "Aku benar-benar bodoh" kata Sungmin akhirnya dan menarik Wookie kedalam pelukannya

"Gwaenchana... Kau kenapa Min? Apa Cho Kyuhyun itu menyakitimu?"

"Hiks..." hanya tangis itu yang akhirnya menjawab kecemasan Wookie

.

Merasa kondisi Sungmin yang begitu rapuh, akhirnya Wookie membawa Sungmin keruang istirahat dan disanalah Sungmin menceritakan semua yang terjadi dengan tangis yang tak henti-hentinya keluar dari matanya. Menceritakan sebuah perjanjian, yang menurut Sungmin adalah Perjanjian terbodoh di Dunia ini. Walau akhirnya ia tak akan menyangka bahwa perjanjian itulah yang membuatnya akan semakin terikat dengan makhluk yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun dan menyeretnya kedalam sebuah perasaan yang bernama "Cinta"

.

.

Sungmin POV

"Masuklah..."

Aku menatap apartemen yang baru saja kumasuki, benar-benar mewah walaupun dengan perabotan minimalisnya. Aku benar-benar bingung, semua barang yang ada didalam ruangan ini terlihat benar-benar terawat. Aku tak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan di rumah ini.

.

"Ini kamar kita?" Suara dinginnya memecah lamunanku yang menatap takjub pada ruangan ini

Apa yang dikatakannya barusan? Kamar kita? Astaga.. Apa aku harus sekamar dengannya? Aku masih melihat ada sebuah kamar di dekat arah dapur.

"Mwo...?" kataku saat aku sadar dalam lamunanku

"Kau tau benar... Kau tak bisa protes" katanya sambil meninggalkanku yang masih mengelilingi apartemennya ini.

.

Aku masuk kedalam kamar yang ia beritahukan tadi... Terdengar bunyi sesuatu dari kamar mandi.. Yah pasti Monster itu sedang mandi. Aku membuka lemarinya dan terlihat satu baris tempat pakaian terlihat kosong. Tanpa fikir panjang lagi aku langsung memasukkan pakaianku kedalam sekat yang kosong itu.

.

Entahlah apa yang kurasakan sekarang.. Kelihatannya bukan perasaan takut, melainkan gugup. Aku masih ingat perkataannya tadi siang, melayani semua yang ia minta.. Oh tuhan.. Berarti jika dia meminta itu...

.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kencang, Hei bukankah dulu aku sempat berfikir menjual diriku. Hufh... Apa salahnya jika aku mencobanya lagi bukan.. Tapi aku benar-benar takut sekarang

.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan? Cepat bersihkan dirimu, sebentar lagi pengacaraku akan datang" suaranya yang terdengar seperti bentakan langsung membuatku sadar dan cepat masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

.

"Sajangnim..." kataku setelah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian lengkapku

Dia terlihat sangat tampan dengan celana pendek selutut dan kaos putih yang ia kenakan.

"Jangan panggil aku sajangnim saat dirumah, panggil aku Kyuhyun saja.. Ada apa?" sungguh aku tak berbohong dia sangat tampan saat ini, dia terlihat sedang memainkan game dari atas tempat tidur dengan nyaman menyandarkan tubuhnya.

"A... Apa kau ingin makan?" kuberanikan diriku untuk bertanya padanya

"Aku sudah memesan makanan, mungkin sebentar lagi akan sampai, kau siapkan keperluannya saja didapur" katanya dengan nada ketus.

.

Hei tak bisakah orang ini berkata dengan lembut, dan menatap mataku saat bicara. Dan satu lagi, apa gunanya aku jika dia memesan makanan cepat saji.. Huhh

.

Akupun bergegas kedapur menyiapkan peralatan untuk makan. Kesibukan tanganku terhenti saat aku melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar yang memang terlihat dari arah dapur. Dia terlihat tergesa kearah depan sambil berbicara dengan seseorang dari handphonenya

.

"Sungmin... Kemari..." Hahh... Aku benar-benar seperti pembantu saat ini, hei aku memang pembantu kan

.

Aku duduk di sofa diruang tamu apartememen ini. Dihadapanku terlihat seorang namja yang lebih muda dari Kyuhyun melihatku sambil tersenyum. Seperti senyum yang tertahan..

"Ehm..." Kyuhyun terdengar berdehem saat aku mengamati jengkal wajah namja yang ada dihadapanku ini

"Ahh... Shim Changmin imnida" katanya mengenalkan namanya padaku sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Akupun menyambut tangan itu sebentar "Aku pengacara Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun sudah menceritakan perjanjian yang kalian buat.. Jadi Lee Sungmin kau tinggal tangan dibagian ini" katanya menunjukkan sebuah berkas padaku

.

"Huffh.." Aku membuang nafasku sekali lagi, kuambil pulpen yang diatas meja ini, tanganku bergetar gugup hingga akhirnya aku menggoreskan tanda tanganku pada berkas perjanjian ini

Tapi..

Eh... Tanda tangaku tak terlihat pada dokumen ini

"Astaga Kyu, sepertinya pulpenku habis, bisakah aku pinjam pulpenmu" kata pengacara muda dihadapanku ini

Kulihat aura Kyuhyun benar-benar gelap, dia seperti ingin memakan pengacara ini hidup-hidup, wajahnya terlihat benar-benar marah. Hingga akhirnya ia berdiri menuju kamarnya

.

"Noona..." suara namja dihadapanku ini memutus pandanganku pada Kyuhyun yang baru saja meninggalkan kami

"Ah ne?" kataku

"Kuharap kau sudah memikirkannya dengan baik, berhati-hatilah pada bocah nakal itu" katanya sambil tersenyum

"Ahh..." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku, aku benar-benar bingung.. Aku sudah terjebak dalam permainan monster itu. Yang ada difikiranku hanya berharap waktu segera berlalu dan waktu 3 bulan itu akan segera habis.

.

"Ini..." aku melihat sebuah pulpen berada tepat hampir dihidungku

Aku mengambilnya dan akhirnya tanganku benar-benar menulis tanda tangan itu. Aku sempat melihat senyum dari pengacara Shim setelah aku menandatangani berkas itu.

"Cepat kau pergi" sekali lagi aku mendengar betapa tidak sopannya monster yang ada disampingku ini, bahkan pada pengacaranya sekalipun

"Hufhh..." aku mendengar helaan nafasnya setelah mengantar pengacaranya itu kedepan pintu hingga ada suara menginterupsinya

"Permisi Tuan... Ini pesanan tuan"

.

.

"Cepat makan.. Aku sudah sangat lapar"

Dan disinilah sekarang, kami berdua duduk didepan TV diruang santai sepertinya, karena ada sofa kecil panjang yang sedang aku duduki.

Hanya ada suara TV yang bergema di apartemen ini, aku hampir membuka suaraku karena suara canggung ini benar-benar mengusikku. Aku sempat berfikir, setidaknya bukankah lebih baik kami berteman, hingga dia tidak akan berfikir macam-macam padaku jika dia menganggapku teman baik bukan

.

"Jangan bertanya macam-macam malam ini, aku lelah dan ingin cepat tidur" katanya ketus, Hei apa dia bisa membaca fikiran orang "Bereskan semua ini, dan cepat susul aku kekamar"

DEG

DEG

DEG

Oh Tuhan.. Apa yang akan dilakukan namja ini padaku, aku benar-benar belum siap menyerahkan keperawananku pada namja sebejat dia. Tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan, aku hanya bisa pasrah pada monster ini

.

Aku membawa piring ini kedapur dan membersihkannya, Hei bukankah aku sangat untung sekarang.. Aku makan gratis, semuanya dibiayainya, mendapatkan uang 500 juta, aku tidak dipecat, tapi... Apa justru itu semakin aneh.. Mungkin akan sebanding dengan apa yang akan dia ambil dari ku

GLEK

Aku menelan ludahku dengan susah payah...

.

Setelah membereskan semuanya aku berjalan menuju kamar itu.. Oh Tuhan.. Aku benar-benar takut sekarang..

Kaki dan tanganku gemetaran tak bisa diatur

"Sudah selesai Minnie?" eh dia menyebutku Minnie "Kemarilah...!"

TBC

Hahahaha... Mianhe.. Segitu dulu ya..

Ga dapet banget feelnya ya..? Author benar-benar minta maaf...

Author akan coba jawab beberapa pertanyaan dari reviewers

Kenapa Siwon memanggil Min dengan Sungmin-ah itu nanti akan dijelaskan pada chap selanjutnya

Kenapa ga YAOI? Nanti author beberapa hari kedepan bakal bikin YAOI berchapter ko.. Sabar ya...

Juru kunci yang dimaksud dichapter sebelumnya itu? Maksudnya seseorang yang sangat penting yang dimanfaatkan, sedikit terjawab di chapter ini kan.. Tapi akan sangat terjawab di akhir chapter nanti.. He..

Trus katanya kenapa ga ada feel kalo Kyu tertarik ama Ming? Mianhe sebelumnya kalo author ga hebat bikin Feel Feelan.. Hehe.. Yang jelas author di chapter sebelumnya ga pernah bilang Kyu tertarik ama Ming ya...

Trus tanda baca dan lainnya dalam penulisan author usahakan ya... :)

Kenapa terlalu banyak Sungmin POV? Ceritanya emang gini readers semua.. He.. Kyuhyun POV akan ada ditengah chapter

Author dulunya adalah reader FF kyumin yang paling benci kalo FF itu sad ending, so pasti kalo FF buatan author happy ending semua...kkkkk XD

Dan 1 lagi Kalo yang nanya tentang ceritanya... Rahasiaaaaa... He... *jangan pukul author

Thanks to...

**KMS Kyuminshiper, yewookie9, NaeKyu, HeeYeon, Rosa Damascena, NaeKyu, , Keys47, Margareth Pumpkins, meyy-chaan, Sasya, Kim soo nie, Lian Cul Ah, Cho hyekyung, Kyurin Minnie, dirakyu, riririska, DadjoePranatha, Dessykyumin, mingi, rf, nurichan4, yunteukwon, sha, cho minyu, love haehyuk, Park Min Rin, min190196, FiungAsmara, tekawee, fariny, coffeewie kyumin, cho han kyu 137, jmjm, kang sung hye, Aey raa kms, thiafumings, fennyfenny, nannaa, ChoKyunnie, kyumin forever, bunyming, May AngelBunny, Liaa Kyuminelf, reaRelf, , Kyuminlover, JiYoo861015, Momoshfly2401, Ming, DANHOBAKMING, clouds54, Aurin Lee, is0live89, minnieGalz, dan beberapa reviewers yang ga kebaca di email.. Gumawo udah review :* **

**Aku sayang kalian**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

My Life Your Life

GS Kyumin

Pairing : My beloved couple Kyumin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Cast : Member SJ

Rating : T to M

Warning : Don't bash my Pair.. Oke..

Summary : Sungmin yeoja yang periang mempunyai seorang eomma yang terbaring dirumah sakit karena penyakit yang menyerang saraf pada otaknya. Sungmin berusaha mendapatkan uang dengan berbagai cara hingga ia masuk perangkap seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang akhirnya menjadikannya pembantu dan pemuas nafsunya. Bagaimana cerita mereka berdua hingga hati mereka dipersatukan oleh sebuah kata yang tak pernah habis "**cinta**"

**Chapter sebelumnya**

_Setelah membereskan semuanya aku berjalan menuju kamar itu.. Oh Tuhan.. Aku benar-benar takut sekarang.._

_Kaki dan tanganku gemetaran tak bisa diatur_

_"Sudah selesai Minnie?" eh dia menyebutku Minnie "Kemarilah...!"_

**Pleaseee... If You Dislike, Don't Read Ok.. **

**Happy Reading^^**

.

Sungmin POV

.

"Kemarilah..." aku mendengar suaranya memanggilku. Dia terlihat sudah menyamankan dirinya berbaring di single bed besar itu..

Oh Tuhan bolehkah aku minta sebuah permintaan sekarang, aku ingin pindahkan nyawaku ke 3 bulan yang akan datang.

.

Aku mendekat ketempat tidur itu, aku meremas ujung piyama yang kupakai, sungguh aku benar-benar gugup melihatnya sudah terbaring dengan pasrah. Ini pertama kalinya aku tidur dengan seorang namja. Hei aku tidak berbohong, aku bahkan tidak pernah punya namjachingu di umurku yang sudah 25 tahun ini. Aku masih ingat Hyukki berkata aku terlalu menutup diriku.

.

"Emmh.. Kemarilah!" katanya padaku dengan matanya yang masih tertutup. Tubuhnya terlentang dengan 1 tangan kanan yang dilebarkannya. "Tidurlah disini..!" ucapnya seraya menggerakkan tangan kanannya.

.

Sungguh aku benar-benar gugup

DEG

DEG

Akan diapakannya aku sekarang, aku masih belum bisa jika harus melayani bocah monster ini. Aku baru ingat Wookie mengatakan bahkan monster ini lebih muda 2 tahun dariku.

.

Kulihat dia membuka matanya "Kenapa cuma duduk disitu?" suaranya masih terdengar ketus, tak pernah sedikitpun anak ini berkata sopan dan lembut padaku. Akhirnya aku membaringkan tubuhku tepat disampingnya, meletakkan kepalaku dipangkal tangan kanan yang sudah disiapkannya untukku.

.

GREB

"Eh..."

Kurasakan ia memelukku, ia merapatkan tubuhku dengan tubuhnya, membuat tubuh kami saling berhadapan..

DEG

DEG

DEG

Entah cuma perasaanku, aku merasa detak jantung kami bersahutan tak beraturan. Ia melingkarkan 1 tangannya yang bebas dipinggangku, sementara tanganku masih kusatukan didada. Aku bisa merasakan Ia menekan tengkukku agar kepalaku bisa menyandar di dadanya yang bidang dan kemudian diletakkannya bibirnya tepat dikepalaku. Nyaman.. Sungguh.. Benar-benar hangat, bahkan pelukan eomma pun tak sehangat pelukannya ini. Aku merasa begitu nyaman dipelukannya, tanpa kusadari kini bibirku menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

.

"Tidurlah... Kau pasti lelah" demi apapun di dunia ini, ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar suaranya dengan nada begitu lembut

"Sajang... Eh.. Kyu...?"

"Hmmm...?"

"Apakah aku harus tidur disini setiap malamnya?" aku beranikan diriku untuk bertanya, aku rasa monster yang ada di dalam tubuhnya sedang istirahat

"Aniya..." katanya pelan

"Eh..!"

"Kenapa? Kecewa? Kau ingin tidur disini setiap malamnya?"

"Bu..bu...bukan begitu... Tapi.."

"Kau tidak usah protes, sekarang tidurlah...!" huhh, aku barusan membangunkan kembali monster yang ada di tubuhnya. Nadanya bicara kembali meninggi dan membuatku tak berani berkata apa-apa lagi.. Setidaknya monster ini kelihatannya tidak akan melakukan apapun padaku.. Errr... Malam ini...

"eh..." aku bergumam agak pelan saat merasa tangan kanannya mengelus kepalaku pelan...sangaaat pelan hingga akhirnya aku benar-benar terlelap dalam pelukannya

.

.

.

Normal POV

.

Saat semua pengorbanan yang kau lakukan terbuang percuma maka ingatlah sebuah pengorbanan yang kau lakukan tak pernah sia-sia dan pasti akan membuahkan hasil di saat yang tepat.

Sungmin terlihat menggeliat dipagi hari pertamanya sebagai pembantu di apartemen Kyuhyun.

"Eungh... " Sungmin melenguh membuka matanya dan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk kedalam matanya

"MWO...? KYAAAAAAAA...! Siapa kau? Siapa kau?" sungmin berteriak saat melihat wajah namja yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, bahkan ujung hidung merekapun saling bersentuhan

BRUK... Sungmin dengan refleks mendorong tubuh yang ada disampingnya itu.

"Arghhhh..." Kyuhyun beringsut bangun dari lantai kamar yang dingin sambil memegang pinggangnya dan menatap Sungmin dengan marah. "Apa yang kau lakukan Lee Sungmin?"

"Astaga mati aku...! Mi..mianhe Kyu.. Aku sangat kaget menyadari ada seseorang disampingku saat bangun tidur. Ini baru pertama kalinya aku.. aku" Sungmin tergagap dan menghampiri Kyuhyun untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Sudah... Jangan hiraukan aku.. Sana mandi dan siapkan aku makanan, dan satu lagi siapkan bekal untuk makan siangku" Entah kenapa wajah Kyuhyun berubah menjadi merah saat berbicara dengan Sungmin.

.

Sungmin beranjak kekamar mandi sambil memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang kembali ke tempat tidur dan menyelimuti seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya bingung, kelakuannya tidak seperti bos besar yang sering di elu-elukan karyawan yang ada dikantornya. Iapun mengerjakan pekerjaannya pagi ini dimulai dengan membersihkan semua ruangan, walaupun sungmin bingung karena tak ada sedikitpun debu ditemukan di apartemen mewah ini. Hingga akhirnya dia hanya mencuci pakaian Kyuhyun dan dirinya sambil memasak sarapan dan bekal makan siang Kyuhyun.

.

.

Disebuah ruangan dengan bunyi musik klasik yang terdengar merdu seorang namja paruh baya memandang sebuah gambar yang ada ditangannya. Ia curahkan semua perasaannya saat menatap gambar itu.

Tes

Tes

Tetesan air mata itupun tak kuasa lagi ditahannya. "Mianhe... Aku akan berusaha menjaga permata yang sangat kau sayangi itu.."

.

.

"Yeobo...? Orang kesayanganmu itu sudah datang.. Dari tadi dia menunggumu.." suara seorang yeoja terdengar hingga membuat ia harus menyembunyikan benda yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Ne.. Suruh saja dia masuk" katanya membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap yeoja itu dengan senyumannya yang penuh cinta.

"Aku tau kau masih sangat menyayanginya, terima kasih telah memberikan banyak kebahagiaan padaku selama ini" kata yeoja itu pelan hingga tidak terdengar ditelinga namja tegap nan tampan yang baru saja dipanggilnya yeobo itu sambil berbalik beranjak pergi.

.

.

"Masuklah... Apa ada perkembangan yang mencolok?"

"Tuan... Anak itu telah pergi dari apartemennya, malam tadi dia tidak menginap diapartemennya"

"Dimana dia sekarang?" Kata namja tampan itu sambil menggenggam tangannya kuat hingga buku-buku tangannya nampak terlihat

"Mianhe tuan, sepertinya ini bersangkutan dengan keanehan yang baru saja kuceritakan beberapa hari lalu"

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan hahh...?" suara lantang itu membahana, dengan teriakan bernada berat dan dengan tubuh yang besar namja itu mengangkat kerah namja muda yang ada dihadapannya

"Kutanya apa saja yang kau lakukan? Apa kau sudah menyelidikinya? Apa yang Dia inginkan?"

"Aku masih menyelidikinya tuan, aku melakukannya dengan sangat hati-hati karena Dia bukan orang yang sembarangan, itu juga atas perintah tuan beberapa hari lalu"

"Huhh..." namja tampan bertubuh tegap itu melepaskan cengkramanannya pada kerah namja yang lebih muda darinya itu "Aku rasa kau sangat tau... Berhati-hatilah, maafkan aku tadi? Dan jika ada perkembangan segera kabari aku, karena aku tak akan membiarkan satu orangpun menyentuhnya! Akan aku pastikan Dia yang berani menyentuhnya akan kuberi pelajaran yang tidak main-main.."

.

.

Wookie POV

.

"Aku sudah mencampurnya oppa... Sungguh..! Aku sudah mencampurkan minuman itu dengan obat tidur yang bekerja dengan bertahap"

"Benarkah?"

DEG

Mungkin saat ini wajahku sedang bersemu merah. Yesung sengaja menyeretku ke lorong sepi dikantorku. Wajahnya sangat dekat denganku, ia memojokkanku di dinding yang memang tak akan terlihat jika orang tidak ingin ke toilet. Ia mengurung tubuhku dengan kedua lengannya.

"Be.. ..benar oppa..."

"Hahh... Baguslah..!, lain kali biar aku yang melakukannya.. Kau tak usah ikut lagi Wookie..."

Untung suasana kantor masih sepi, jika tidak pasti sudah ada orang yang melihatku bersamanya dengan posisi seperti ini.

"Chagi... Kau terlihat sangat cantik hari ini.. CUP" aku bisa merasakan bibirnya menempel dibibirku pelan. Nafasku tersendat, entah kenapa beberapa hari ini menjalani hubungan dengannya membuat aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya. Ia hanya menekan bibirnya pada bibirku, taka ada lumatan atau French Kiss tapi ini sungguh sudah membuat hatiku berdebar hingga jantungku ingin keluar dari tubuhku. Ciuman yang sangat manis, lembut dan nyaman.

.

"Ehem... Sudah kubilang kau pasti akan berterima kasih padaku nantinya hyung"

"Eh..."

Aku langsung saja mendorong dada Yesung oppa saat mendengar suara yang familiar itu terdengar ditelingaku. Kami langsung melihat kearah sumber suara dan hanya seringaian dari bibir tebal itu yang aku lihat.

"YAK CHO KYUHYUN, berani kau mengganggu kesenanganku"

"Kau jangan berteriak KIM JONGWOON, atau kelakuanmu akan kulaporkan pada Appa, aku tak yakin posisimu akan segera tergantikan oleh Lee Donghae, hahahahaha, aku bahkan tak yakin kau sudah menyelidiki masalah itu..!" kulihat Kyuhyun tertawa walau nada terakhir bicaranya terdengar serius.

"Oh iya Ryeowook, kulihat Lee Sungmin mencarimu"

BRAKK

Hanya terdengar bunyi bantingan pintu toilet setelah namja itu menghilang dari penglihatanku

.

"Oppa aku keruanganku dulu"

"Ne... Kau ingat tugasmu kan? Berhati-hatilah chagi"

"Ne..." kataku sambil menganggukan kepalaku setelah sebelumnya ia mengecup dahiku sebentar

.

.

.

Normal POV

.

.

Cklek..

Terlihat seorang yeoja dengan mengendap masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan. Ia terperanjat mendengar bunyi pintu yang telah dibuka seseorang. Aktifitasnya terhenti hingga ia memutuskan masuk kedalam lemari yang letaknya berada dipojok ruangan yang merupakan sudut mati

.

"Hmmph..."

Mata Sungmin membulat saat sepasang lengan kekar memeluknya dan menutup mulutnya. Mata mereka bertemu.. lagi...lagi... Mata namja yang menutup mulutnya juga tak kalah terperanjat dan membelalakkan matanya. Ia menurunkan tangannya yang ada dimulut Sungmin dan meletakkan telunjuknya diatas bibir Sungmin.

Deg

"Ssst..." Kata Kyuhyun, Sungmin hanya terlihat mengangguk kecil. Kyuhyun merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua, karena memang lemari yang mereka gunakan untuk bersembunyi tidak terlalu besar, namun cukup tinggi hingga mampu memuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Beruntunglah mereka berdua karena isi lemari yang mereka gunakan untuk bersembunyi telah dibersihkan, hingga tak ada kertas-kertas bekas yang tidak terpakai didalamnya.

.

Mereka berdua bisa merasakan nafas yang sama-sama saling memburu, detak jantung yang saling bersahutan. Entah apa yang dirasakan Sungmin sekarang, sekali lagi... Ia tersenyum dalam pelukan Cho kyuhyun, pelukan yang begitu memabukkan dan membuatnya tenang.

.

"Kyu..."

"Hmm..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Kyuhyun terlihat melihat kearah luar dari celah lemari besar tempat ia bersembunyi. Tubuhnya yang condong kedepan membuat Sungmin yang ada dalam pelukannya ikut merapatkan pelukan agar ia tidak terjatuh. Sungguh saat ini detak jantung Sungmin berdebar dengan sangat kencang.

"Aku sedang melakukan pengawasan..."

"Hmm...? Apa kau selalu melakukan pengawasan dengan cara seperti ini? Bersembunyi dalam lemari?"

"Tidak juga! tergantung benda apa yang bisa kupakai untuk bersembunyi, lalu? Kau kenapa ada diruangan ini dan masuk kedalam lemari ini? Aku hanya meminta kau jadi pembantuku dirumah, tak perlu sampai kantor.."

"Ahh... Aku hanya ingin main-main, tapi karena ada orang yang masuk, aku takut aku dikira melakukan macam-macam, karena itu aku bersembunyi" jawab Sungmin mencari alasan

.

Kyuhyun terlihat masih menatap kearah keluar, matanya tak bergerak sedikitpun dari objek yang sedang diamatinya diluar. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin diam sebentar, mereka bicara tanpa menatap satu sama lain karena saling berpelukan

"Kyu..."

"Hmm..."

"Apa aku harus tidur setiap malam di apartemenmu?"

"Tidak juga...!"

"Lalu kapan aku bisa menikmati waktu liburku?"

"Saat kau rasa ada kegiatan penting yang harus kau lakukan, pergilah...! Tapi kau harus benar-benar menyelesaikan tugasmu di rumahku terlebih dahulu"

"Jinjayo...?"

"Hmmm..."

"Arraseo...! Gumawo..." Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya, hingga dada Sungmin terasa sangat menempel pada dada Kyuhyun

"Min..."

"Hmmm... "

"Aku tarik lagi ucapanku"

"Eh.. Mwo?"

"Gunakan waktu sore sampai jam 10 malammu dengan baik jika kau ada keperluan, karena diatas jam 10 malam kau sudah harus ada di apartemenku"

"Hahh..." Sungmin terdengar menghela nafas dengan nada normal

"SSstt.. Min jangan terlalu keras, pelankan suaramu!" Kyuhyun menatap Wajah Sungmin, jarak mereka sangat dekat sekarang, bahkan hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan.. Sungmin benar-benar merasa terhipnotis oleh mata itu, dan seperti biasa saat moment canggung mereka terjadi maka Kyuhyunlah yang memutus terlebih dahulu tatapan penuh arti itu hingga memeluk Sungmin agar wajah mereka tidak saling bertemu lagi.

"Min..."

"Hmm..." Sungmin berdehem menanggapi Kyuhyun. Ia tak ingin pelukan ini berhenti saat ini juga, jangan salahkan Sungmin karena ia benar-benar menyukai sentuhan seorang Cho Kyuhyun

"Uang yang kau inginkan sudah aku transfer"

"Eh... Jinjayo...?"

"Hmmm..." Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya kembali seakan tangan ingin terlepas "Min sepertinya suasananya sudah aman, kita harus keluar'

BRUK

"Awww"

Mereka berdua terjatuh karena Kyuhyun yang tak sengaja membuka pintu lemari tanpa aba-aba. Posisi mereka sekarang benar-benar strategis dengan Kyuhyun yang menindih Sungmin dibawah

" ..kyu..." untuk berapa detik mata itu kembali bertemu lagi dengan wajah yang sangat dekat. Hingga seseorang kembali memutus tatapan itu dan berdiri dengan cepat

"Apa yang kau lakukan Lee Sungmin? sudah hampir 30 menit aku didalam sana menahan berat tubuhmu yang tidak wajar itu dan sekarang saat ingin keluar kau masih saja memelukku.. Cih..! Kau hanya pembantuku, dan cepat keluar dari ruangan ini jika kau tak ingin ketahuan masuk ruangan orang sembarangan"

DEG

Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih terpaku dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Adakah makhluk paling aneh didunia ini selain Kyuhyun? Wataknya bisa berubah dalam hitungan detik saja. Entah kenapa mata Sungmin memanas mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun tadi.

Tes..

Tes..

"Yah aku hanya pembantunya, bodohnya kau Lee Sungmin" Kata Sungmin menghapus air mata disudut matanya.

.

.

.

1 bulan sudah perjanjian itu berlalu. Perusahaan atas pimpinan Kyuhyun berjalan dengan sangat lancar. Sungminpun masih menjadi pembantu Kyuhyun, Sungmin sempat merasa heran, 1 bulan bersama Kyuhyun tak ada hal lebih yang diminta Kyuhyun. Seringaian dan tawa iblis Kyuhyun saat mengatakan ia akan jadi pelayannya dan melayani semua keinginannya yang sudah membuat Sungmin ketar ketir tak pernah ia alami. Ia sempat berfikir Kyuhyun akan menjadikannya budak pemuas nafsu bocah monster itu. Sungmin hanya menyiapkan makan pagi, siang dan malam Kyuhyun. Membersihkan apartemenpun tak pernah Sungmin lakukan karena entah kenapa masih saja tak ada debu sedikitpun didalamnya. Mencuci pakaian Kyuhyun, dan bahkan dimanfaatkan Sungmin untuk mencuci pakaiannya sendiri.

.

Semua berjalan lancar, Sungmin merasa sangat senang walau entah kenapa semakin lama hidup bersama Kyuhyun membuat dia semakin tidak bisa mengontrol hatinya sendiri. Jujur, sungmin sangat mengagumi Kyuhyun. Tiap malam tidur bersama dengan pelukan hangat dan sentuhan lembut Kyuhyun dirambutnya membuatnya semakin mabuk dengan makhluk yang sangat menyebalkan itu. Walaupun sifat Kyuhyun akan selalu meledak dan membuat siapa saja ingin mencakar wajahnya, tapi Sungmin sudah terlanjur jatuh dalam kehangatan Kyuhyun. Ia merasa ada keteduhan yang begitu besar saat ia menatap mata Kyuhyun. Percaya atau tidak Sungmin merasa sudah jatuh pada sosok Kyuhyun .

.

.

Kyuhyun terlihat memasuki ruangan kerjanya dengan tergesa-gesa. Wajah tampannya terlihat mengeras dengan warna merah menyala.

"Apa yang terjadi hyung...?"

"Aku tidak tau pasti, orang yang kita curigai itu sepertinya terlebih dahulu mengambil tindakan. Aku tidak tau dia akan secepat itu mengambil tindakan. Aku juga masih menyelidiki apa tujuannya Kyu..!"

"Sepertinya dia bukan orang sembarangan hyung...dia mungkin berada dibawah orang kuat.."

"Sejauh ini perusahaan masih stabil, walau ada penurunan mendadak seperti ini, anak buah dilapangan mengatakan ini diakibatkan oleh perusahaan RAC Corp. Tapi sejauh ini aku dan Donghae masih bisa mengatasinya"

"Aku masih menunggu waktu yang tepat hyung, akan kubuka kedoknya nanti di saat waktu yang tepat jika dia berani berbuat macam. Aku hari ini akan mengawasinya."

.

.

Hospital

.

Sungmin POV

.

Aku benar-benar merasa senang sekarang, setidaknya kondisi eomma semakin terlihat membaik. Aku punya waktu yang lebih sekarang, pekerjaan di kantor selalu selesai sore setelah bocah monster itu memimpin perusahaan. Aku mendengar dari karyawan dia bekerja dengan bagus, hingga penghasilan perusahaan sangat stabil malah semakin meningkat. Eh tapi kalau aku tak salah dengar pagi tadi katanya ada perusahaan pesaing yang menghambat kerja perusahaan dengan sengaja. Entahalah aku tak mengerti tentang perusahaan terlalu banyak.

.

Aku menatap wajah eomma yang tersenyum padaku. Eomma terlihat sering tertawa dan bercanda padaku. Seperti saat ini eomma tak henti-hentinya mengejekku.

"Eomma lihat kau terlihat senang akhir-akhir ini Min? Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta?"

"Eomma..." kataku protes dengan wajah memerah

"Aegyooo anak eomma... Min..! Eomma sekarang jarang melihat Wookie, Hyukki masih sering mengunjungi eomma saat pagi hari, apa sekarang dia sibuk?"

"Eh.."

.

Aku baru sadar, kami hanya bertemu saat bekerja. Setelah aku menceritakan keadaanku dengan Kyuhyun dia terlihat menjauh dariku. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Dia juga terlihat tidak protes saat aku menjalin kerja dengan kontrak bodoh ini. Padahal dulu saat aku bersikeras ingin menjual diri dia terlihat sangat panik, bahkan selalu mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi... Aku baru sadar akhir-akhir ini ada banyak keanehan yang ada disekelilingku. Aku bahkan berusaha mengumpulkan puzzle itu di otakku saat dalam dekapan Kyuhyun dimalam hari. Setidaknya ada beberapa potongan kecil yang dapat kukumpulkan. Aku ingin tersenyum saat ini juga...

.

.

"Min.. Apa yang kau fikirkan?"

"Ah.. Tidak ada eomma..."

"Min eomma ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, jika sebentar lagi eomma pergi maukah kau berjanji 1 hal dengan eomma?"

"Apa itu...? Jika eomma menyuruhku untuk berbaikan dengan Appa itu tidak akan terjadi, disaat eomma seperti ini dia bahkan tak ada untuk eomma..!'

"Min.. Dia Appamu.."

"Aku tau eomma, dan lagipula eomma tak perlu bicara seperti itu, kondisi eomma sekarang juga sudah membaik bukan? Aku akan mengatakan pada dokter Choi agar eomma dioperasi saja..."

"Min.. Dengarkan eomma, sekarang eomma akan memberitahumu.. Penyakit eomma tak bisa disembuhkan, mungkin sebentar lagi eomma akan pergi. Eomma menderita **Spinocerebellar Degeneration** atau **Ataxia**, ini penyakit langka dan belum pernah ada yang selamat dari penyakit ini"

.

Tubuhku berguncang hebat mendengar penuturan Eomma, aku lihat wajahnya berubah sendu walau dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi bibirnya. Sudut mataku mulai mengeluarkan sesuatu yang basah

Tes

Tes

.

"Eomma tak menyuruhmu tinggal ditempat ayahmu, eomma hanya ingin tak ada lagi kebencian dihatimu, terlebih pada appamu sendiri Min. Sungguh saat ini eomma ingin menghapus air matamu, atau bahkan ingin memelukmu dengan tangan ini lagi.. Tapi bahkan mengangkat tangan inipun eomma sudah tidak bisa menyuruh otak eomma lagi Min..."

.

.

Air mataku sudah tidak terbendung lagi, aku menangis dengan keras. Aku melihat eomma menutup matanya dengan lelah. Aku masih melihat gerakan nafas dari dadanya. Sungguh saat ini aku benar-benar takut..

"Dokter...! Dokter...!" aku berteriak dengan kencang dengan sesenggukan karena air mataku tak hentinya keluar.

"Sungmin-ah... Aku akan membawa eomma keruang khusus, kau jangan khawatir ne...?"

Aku merasa Siwon memeluk tubuhku erat, pelukannya serasa tidak asing bagiku.

"Suster.. Bawa Nyonya Lee segera"

Dan akhirnya aku melihat suster-suster itu membawa eomma tergesa menuju ruangan khusus.

"Mianhe Min... Aku tak bisa mengatakan apa penyakit Eomma padamu karena Nyonya Lee bersikeras tak ingin kau mengetahuinya. Ini diluar kuasa kami, kami sangat kaget Nyonya Lee sudah bisa bertahan sejauh ini. Dia bisa tersenyum tiap hari saat kau datang, dia bahkan bisa bicara saat kau datang. Tapi saat kau tak ada, dia hanya bisa pasrah dengan alat-alat yang tertancap ditubuhnya. Nyonya Shin selalu menanyakan kapan kau datang kemari agar kami punya waktu melepaskan alat itu dari tubuhnya. Itu permintaan eomma mu dan kami tidak bisa apa-apa untuk menghentikannya. Penyakit ini menyebabkan eomma kehilangan kendali terhadap syaraf-syaraf motoriknya secara bertahap hingga makin lama keadaan fisiknya semakin parah" setidaknya itulah penjelasan dokter Choi di telingaku saat aku mulai membasahi baju di dadanya dengan tangisku

.

.

"Hiks, ta..tapi aku mendengar dokter Jung mengatakan eomma akan sembuh jika aku mendapatkan uang 500 juta.. Hiks"

"Mungkin kau salah dengar, saat itu kata Nyonya Shin mereka sedang membahas alat kedokteran yang akan dibeli. Kau tak usah memikirkan uang 500 juta itu, aku bersedia membayar semua hutangmu pada Nyonya Shin..."

Hiks... Hiks.. Aku menangis semakin keras saat mendengar penjelasan dokter Choi

"Hiks... Tapi aku sudah membayar semua hutang pada Nyonya Shin.." aku tak tahan lagi, tangisku benar-benar pecah sekarang...

"Eh..! Darimana kau mendapatkan uang itu?"

"Hiks...hiks..." aku bahkan sudah melakukannya sejauh ini, dan aku memang sudah terperangkap olehnya

"Uljima... Aku rasa alat-alat yang ada di tubuh Nyonya Lee tidak boleh dilepaskan lagi, karena itu kau hatus kuat Sungmin ah.."

Aku tak tau, aku benar-benar merasa tidak asing dengan sentuhan Dokter Choi, aku merasa sangat sering diperlakukan seperti ini olehnya.

.

.

Disebuah rumah besar dengan headset ditelinganya namja paruh baya itu terlihat menghapus air matanya.

"Jung Soo.. Mianhe..."

.

.

Normal POV

.

Terlihat 2 namja sedang mengendap masuk ruangan dimana Nyonya Lee beristirahat sebelumnya.

"Ini kan? Kita lepaskan?" kata seorang namja tampan sambil menunjukkan sebuah benda kecil

"Ya.. Ternyata memang ada alat penyadap disini"

"Yesung Hyung... Sepertinya kita harus semakin waspada..!"

"Ayo kita pergi... aku akan mengabari Kyuhyun

**To : Kyuhyun**

**Apa info semua kejadian barusan disini sudah cukup?**

.

.

Sungmin terlihat lesu memasuki apartemen Kyuhyun hingga terdengar suara dengan nada keras terlihat

.

"Huhhh... Begitu senang kau Lee Sungmin? Sudah jam berapa ini?"

"Aku lagi tidak ingin berdebat Kyu..."

"Kau...! Tidurlah di kamar tamu!"

BRAKK

Deg...

Sungmin kembali meneteskan air matanya.

"Kyu... Bisakah kau pinjami aku bahumu saat ini... Hiks..." sungmin bergumam kecil saat melihat kamar tidur Kyuhyun tertutup dengan keras

.

.

TBC

.

.

Huwwwaa kependekan ya.. Mianhe ya... aku update cepat karena beberapa hari kedepan aku ga bakal bisa update cepat, mungkin 4 harian baru bisa updatenya... Udah semakin kebaca kan jalan ceritanya :)

Aku sempet sedih karena ada yang bilang tulisanku ga ada feel nya sama sekali, author memang benar-benar baru belajar nulis.. Tapi akhirnya semangat lagi ngebaca review yang nunggu FF ini... maaf banget jika Ff ini sama sekali ga dapet feelnya, author akan terus berusaha

Soal NC mungkin chapter depan ato depannya lagi, he... Akan banyak NC di chapter2 akhir.

Soal cerita, maafkan author yang ga bisa ngasih tau.. Yang masih ga faham bakal semakin faham jika terus baca sampai akhir, karena rahasia akan terbongkar satu-satu.

Terakhir... Review please... Author akan semangat jika melihat review kalian

**Thanks to**

**.**

**Young010313, kyuminalways, dessykyumin, Rosa Damascena, , chiikyumin, Momoshfly2401, NaeKyu, Sasya, myy-chaan, clouds54, HyoBin KMS, yunteukwon, kim soo nie, audrey musaena, HeeYeon, Aey raa kms, Caxiebum, thiafumings, nannaa, reaRelf, KMS Kyuminshiper, is0live89, ChoKyunnie, yewookie, Margareth Pumpkins, cho han kyu 137, cho minyu, revaelf, love haehyuk, Liaa kyuminelf, DANHOBAKMING, revaelf, Vhentea, Kyurin Minnie, coffewie kyumin, FiungAsmara, desi2121, sha, keys47, Rei Fujisaki 27, tekawee, nandaLJ1307, dieshawardhani, bunyming, dana ada 2 reviewers yang ga kebaca namanya di email author **

**Aku sayang kalian^^**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

My Life Your Life

GS Kyumin

Pairing : My beloved couple Kyumin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Cast : Member SJ

Rating : T to M

Warning : Don't bash my Pair.. Oke..

Summary : Sungmin yeoja yang periang mempunyai seorang eomma yang terbaring dirumah sakit karena penyakit yang menyerang saraf pada otaknya. Sungmin berusaha mendapatkan uang dengan berbagai cara hingga ia masuk perangkap seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang akhirnya menjadikannya pembantu dan pemuas nafsunya. Bagaimana cerita mereka berdua hingga hati mereka dipersatukan oleh sebuah kata yang tak pernah habis "**cinta**"

**Chapter sebelumnya**

**"Huhhh... Begitu senang kau Lee Sungmin? Sudah jam berapa ini?"**

**"Aku lagi tidak ingin berdebat Kyu..."**

**"Kau...! Tidurlah di kamar tamu!"**

**BRAKK**

**Deg... **

**Sungmin kembali meneteskan air matanya. **

**"Kyu... Bisakah kau pinjami aku bahumu saat ini... Hiks..." sungmin bergumam kecil saat melihat kamar tidur Kyuhyun tertutup dengan keras**

**.**

**Pleaseee... If You Dislike, Don't Read Ok.. **

**.**

**Happy Reading^^**

.

Normal POV

Pagi ini seperti biasanya Sungmin mempersiapkan segala kebutuhan Kyuhyun. Sungmin masih terlihat kusut dengan wajahnya yang sedikit memucat. Sekuat apapun Sungmin mencoba melawan hatinya, hasilnya hanya sama yaitu pasrah. Terlalu banyak yang difikirkan Sungmin, Kesehatan ibunya, semakin banyak orang aneh yang Sungmin rasa mulai membuntutinya, hingga masalah yang harusnya ia tak fikirkan "Cho Kyuhyun".

.

"Arrgh..." Sungmin mengacak rambutnya dengan pelan "Urgh..." seraya memejamkan matanya. Hingga ia mendengar bunyi pintu kamar dibuka, dan terlihatlah sosok yang entah kenapa Sungmin rindukan.

.

"Tak perlu memasak.. Aku akan makan diluar, dan pulanglah sesukamu untuk hari ini" hanya kalimat dingin itu yang Sungmin dengarkan. Sungguh demi apapun, Sungmin memilih bentakan Kyuhyun tiap pagi yang memarahinya belum mandi, belum memanaskan air untuk mandi, belum menyiapkan baju dan jas Kyuhyun, atau yang lainnya.

"Kyu..."

BRAK

Hanya terdengar bunyi apartemen yang ditutup dengan kencang oleh Kyuhyun

"Kyu..kumohon.. Jangan tambah beban fikiranku di saat seperti ini..." Sungmin menengadahkan kepalanya keatas berusaha menahan air matanya yang akan segera kembali jatuh. Tubuhnya merosot dan terduduk di lantai dapur yang dinginnya tak akan sanggup mengalahkan dinginnya hati Sungmin saat ini.

.

.

.

Disebuah kafe dipinggir jalanan kota seoul terlihat 3 namja tampan yang sedang menyeruput kopinya masing-masing. Tak sedikit wanita yang menatap 3 namja itu, baik yang didalam kafe maupun yang lewat didepan kafe. Tempat mereka duduk sangat strategis dengan kaca yang bisa dilihat dari luar. Tak ayal keberadaan mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Memakai kaca mata hitam, jaket, dan lengkap dengan topi untuk mengelabui orang yang mungkin mengenali mereka.

.

"Siapa dokter itu?"

"Kyu.. Jangan membahas yang tidak perlu dulu!" namja bermata sipit itu berkata dengan nada jengah "Kapan kau bisa dewasa Kyu...? Aku sudah membantumu sejauh ini..!"

"Baiklah, Kyu.. Aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk membantumu, Urusan Nyonya Cho akhir-akhir banyak sekali.. Aku begitu kewalahan mengurus masalahnya dengan menyelidiki hal-hal yang kadang tak berguna.." namja dengan mata indah itu berkata dengan wajah kesalnya

"YAK... Yesung hyung dan kau Lee Donghae, aku bahkan baru kali ini minta bantuan kalian. Aku selalu menyelesaikan masalahku sendiri sebelumnya, urusan seperti ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa... Lagipula aku bahkan tak menyangka masalahnya akan serumit ini bukan?"

.

Lee Donghae nama namja bermata indah itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju dengan perkataan Kyuhyun.

.

"Hei.. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya dari awal, seharusnya kau melakukannya dengan wajar, bukan dengan cara seperti ini. Bahkan kau menyuruh Changmin jadi pengacara..! Hahahaha yang benar saja Kyu,, Changmin bahkan baru lulus dari kuliahnya.." Yesung berkata sambil tertawa dengan matanya yang hampir menghilang.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan serumit ini, bahkan orang itu tak segan-segan memojokkan perusahaan. Mau kutaruh dimana wajahku saat bertemu eomma jika terjadi sesuatu dengan perusahaan, eomma pasti akan terkikik seharian melihat wajahku."

.

"Kyu.. Aku menemukan ini di kamar Nyonya Lee.." Donghae menyerahkan sebuah penyadap suara yang tertempel pada dinding kamar rumah sakit.

.

"Lalu? Pelakunya?"

"Kami masih belum tau.. Mengenai orang itu, kami masih menyelidikinya.. Dia tidak seperti orang jahat.. Dia bahkan selalu melindungi Sungmin.."

"Tapi yang anehnya, dia melakukan hal seperti itu pada perusahaan" Donghae menambahkan dan mengangkat kaca mata yang bertengger pada hidungnya.

"Orang itu menyelidiki perusahaan, menyelidikimu, dan menyelidiki Sungmin dengan sangat baik. Aku tidak tau dia bekerja untuk siapa.."

"Aku mungkin bisa sedikit membaca apa yang ada difikiran orang itu" Kyuhyun tersenyum dan berkata dengan penuh bangganya "Mungkin dia cemburu padaku"

"Huhhh... Apa yang harus dicemburui dari kau Kyu...? Tak ada tak ada" kata Yesung melambai-lambaikan tangannya diwajah Kyuhyun

"YAK...! Sekarang bubar dan jangan sampai lengah, aku tak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada perusahaan.. Kalian sangat tau itu"

"Hahahaha..." perbincangan mereka pagi itu ditutup dengan tawa Yesung dan Donghae secara berbarengan

.

.

Yesung dan Donghae adalah tangan kanan dan kepercayaan keluarga Cho. Cho Hankyung sangat menyayangi yesung dan sebaliknya Nyonya Cho Heechul sangat menyayangi Donghae. Yesung dan Donghae diambil keluarga Cho dari panti asuhan sejak kecil, dan sejak itulah Yesung, Donghae dan Kyuhyun menjadi akrab. Sejak kecil Kyuhyun bahkan selalu dimanja Yesung dan Donghae. Sejak kecil Kyuhyun adalah tipe orang yang sangat mandiri, dia tidak pernah mau dibantu oleh siapapun untuk mencapai apa yang ia inginkan.

.

.

Disebuah taman kecil di taman rumah sakit dua orang yeoja terlihat duduk dibangku panjang dibawah pohon kecil dengan suasana yang agak canggung. Sungmin terlihat memandang wajah Wookie yang ada disampingnya, sementara Wookie terlihat memandang kearah langit dengan sendu.

"Min mianhe... Jeongmal mianhe..." Kata Wookie dengan nada penuh penyesalan memecah keheningan antara keduanya

"Kau minta maaf karena sudah mengacuhkanku, membantu orang suruhan Kyuhyun mencari tau hal semua tentangku, membocorkan kebiasaanku, dan kelemahanku.. Aku tidak tau alasannya, tapi kurasa kau punya alasan yang tepat.. Kau begitu mengenalku kan...?" Sungmin menghadapkan wajahnya ke wajah Wookie yang masih menatap langit di siang itu.

Wajah Ryeowook memucat, keringat dingin keluar dari pelipisnya. Ia tidak menyangka Sungmin menyadarinya...

"Min... Tenang...!" Wookie memegang tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya erat, menatap wajah Sungmin dengan penuh keyakinan "Tenang Min... Kata Yesung oppa..."

"Oh... Jadi Yesungkah orangnya... Pantas saja... Aku hampir salah mengira orang Wookie..." kata Sungmin memotong ucapan Wookie dengan terkikik pelan..

"Min...? Kau tak mengerti, aku masih selalu mengawasimu dan menjagamu.. Aku bahkan selalu memasukkan obat tidur kedalam minuman Kyuhyun agar dia tidak melakukan hal yang macam-macam... Aku...aku..."

"Sudahlah Wookie... Masih banyak tanda tanya dalam otakku, entahlah.. Akhir-akhir ini keganjilan disekelilingku semakin banyak saja..." ucap Sungmin dengan terkikih pelan...

.

"Min aku akan menjelaskannya nanti, sekarang bagaimana keadaan eommonim, apa eommonim baik-baik saja?"

"KKkkkkk... Kau terlalu asyik dengan pacar barumu ya?"

Wookie terdiam... Ia hanya bergumam dan menatap langit dengan wajah bersalahnya

**Mianhe Min... Kau hanya tak tau.. Aku bahkan sering menjenguk eommonim di saat malam hari karena diminta orang itu, disaat kau tak ada.. Aku selalu menemani eommonim di malam hari menggantikan Shin Ahjumma, bahkan orang itu juga sering menjenguk eommonim. Min mianhe.. Aku sudah terlanjur berjanji padanya.. Aku tak bisa menceritakan semuanya sekarang, sebelum kau menyadarinya sendiri, aku yakin pilihanku kali ini tidak salah Min. Baru kali ini aku merasa terlalu yakin terhadap sesuatu...**

"Kajja Wookie, kau pulang saja... Kau pasti lelah... Bukankah hari ini libur kerja, biasanya kau akan pulang kerumahmu"

Sungmin menarik tangan Wookie dan tersenyum tulus. Wookie menatap wajah Sungmin yang tersenyum dengan bingung

"Jangan berwajah seperti itu Wook, he... Aku terlalu percaya padamu, karena itu aku akan terus mempercayaimu" kata Sungmin tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya dengan wajah yang terlihat berbunga.

Wookie langsung memeluk Sungmin, memberikan pelukan hangat dan menenangkan...

"Tau kah kau Wookie... Pelukan seperti ini yang kuinginkan sejak semalam.." kata Sungmin pelan dengan sedikit tertawa kecil.

.

"Sungmin ah.." Suara namja membuyarkan tanda tanya Wookie melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang terlihat begitu memahaminya..

.

Sungmin dan Wookie terlihat berbalik kearah suara secara berbarengan

.

"Dokter Choi?"

Wookie menatap dingin kearah Dokter Choi..

"Min aku pulang dulu... Aku akan pulang kerumah, eomma menyuruhku membantunya menyiapkan sesuatu di rumah" kata wookie pada Sungmin

"Ne.. Sampaikan salamku pada eommonim Wook"

"Ne.."

Sungmin menatap bingung kearah wookie karena perubahan raut wajahnya yang terlihat menjauh dari tempat duduk mereka setelah dokter Choi datang

.

"Min... Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Eh tidak... Temanku baru saja pergi" kata sungmin sambil membenarkan duduknya menatap lurus kedepan

"Apa kau ingat ini...?" dokter Choi terlihat memperlihatkan sebuah gelang yang terbuat dari anyaman kepada Sungmin, ia menatap wajah Sungmin dengan penuh harap

"Kau...?"

Sungmin menutup mulutnya yang hampir terbuka penuh, menatap tak percaya pada sosok tampan yang ada dihadapannya sosok yang dulu pernah berjanji pada Sungmin akan menikahinya saat ia dewasa. Sosok yang pernah membuat Nyonya Lee gelabakan mengurus Sungmin karena anemia Sungmin kambuh dan membuat Sungmin harus dilarikan kerumah sakit selama satu bulan. Sosok yang dulu terlihat kurus dengan rambut licinnya yang sekarang berubah menjadi namja berotot, gagah, tampan dan begitu berkarisma. Alangkah bodohnya Sungmin tidak mengenali dimple yang ada di pipi Siwon...

"He.. Kau baru menyadarinya Min...?" Siwon terlihat cengingiran melihat ekspresi Sungmin sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

.

Mulut Sungmin yang sedikit terbuka dengan mata yang membulat itu membuat Sungmin terlihat begitu polos, cantik, imut dan menggemaskan di saat bersamaaan. Siwon menatap Sungmin dengan mata yang tak berkedip sejak tadi.

.

"Kau tak berubah Min! He.. " Siwon mengelus pipi Sungmin lembut

"Wonnie...?"

"Hmmm... Kenapa tidak memelukku?" sahut Siwon dengan senyuman yang bisa membuat siapapun jatuh pada senyumannya itu

GREB

"Hiks... Wonnie... Aku lelah..." Sungmin menyamankan tubuhnya dipelukan Siwon dengan posisi yang masih duduk dibangku panjang di taman itu. Ia membiarkan tangis yang entah kenapa tak pernah berhenti keluar dari matanya itu merembes di bahu Siwon. Siwon tersenyum dan menyamankan bahunya sebagai sandaran Sungmin yang semakin menangis dengan tersedu.

.

.

Seorang namja berkulit pucat dengan wajah merah melihat kearah Sungmin dan Siwon dengan tatapan yang membunuh dibalik dinding rumah sakit bercat putih itu.

"Aku mulai muak menjalankan rencana ini Min, huh..!"

Namja itu menjauh dengan wajah yang mengeras dan dengan tangan yang mengepal sangat keras. Ia akan berlalu dengan cepat sebelum akhirnya melihat seorang namja bermasker dengan garis mata dan alis yang lumayan dikenalnya menggunakan pakaian perawat rumah sakit sedang berdiri diam dibalik tiang besar yang tak jauh dari taman. Namja itu terlihat berwajah yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Kyuhyun. Berwarna merah dengan garis dahi mengeras menatap fokus kearah Sungmin. Ia mengamati namja itu dari atas hingga bawah, fokus matanya memudar saat mendengar sebuah teriakan...

.

.

"Dokter Choi..."

Siwon dan Sungmin melepas pelukan kerinduan yang penuh kehangatan itu mendengar teriakan seorang perawat.

"Dokter Choi, kondisi Nyonya Lee semakin memburuk"

.

Sungmin POV

Entah apa yang aku rasakan sekarang, aku merasa benar-benar nyaman berada dalam pelukan Siwon. Walaupun pelukan Kyuhyun lebih hangat dari Siwon.. Oh Tuhan apa yang aku fikirkan disaat seperti ini. Lamunanku buyar saat mendengar teriakan seseorang

"Dokter Choi, kondisi Nyonya Lee semakin memburuk"

DEG

DEG

Aku bisa melihat wajah Siwon mengeras.

"Dokter Park sudah menanganinya, tapi Dokter Parak menyuruh saya untuk memanggil anda" nafas perawat itu masih terlihat tersengal diantara bicaranya.

.

Saat itu juga kulihat Siwon langsung berdiri, ia menggenggam tanganku dan menarikku ikut bersamanya. Sepanjang lorong rumah sakit aku hanya diam, begitu juga dengan Siwon.. Aku sibuk dengan fikiranku sendiri, aku takut hal terburuk akan menimpa eomma. Sungguh aku belum siap kehilangan eomma, dia adalah satu-satunya alasan hingga aku bertahan sampai sekarang. Entah kenapa disaat genting seperti ini aku malah merindukan bocah monster itu.

DEG

Aku melihat kearah ruangan yang baru saja tertutup saat kulalui, entah kenapa aku merasa orang yang barusan masuk ruangan itu memperhatikanku. Aku tak bisa berfikir banyak sekarang. Yang ada difikiranku hanya eomma.

.

"Min.. Kau tunggu disini, aku akan masuk membantu dokter Park!"

"Tunggu...!" Aku menarik tangan Siwon dan menatap penuh pada mata Namja tampan dihadapanku ini..

"Ada apa Min...?" Siwon mengelus pelan rambutku dan merapikan sedikit poni yang memang basah karena keringatku "Tenanglah.. Kau cukup berdoa, aku akan mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk eomma..." Kulihat Siwon tersenyum hingga akhirnya mengecup dahiku sekilas dan masuk kedalam ruangan khusus itu.

.

Sungguh aku tak tau lagi saat ini, sejak bicara dengan eomma kemarin perasaanku memang begitu buruk. Eomma tak sadarkan diri lagi setelah bicara denganku semalam hingga pagi tadi aku menjenguknya. Tangisku sekarang tak tertahankan lagi, aku benar-benar merasa sendiri, aku tak tau lagi harus mengadu kemana. Lihatlah eomma, orang yang kau harapkan aku memaafkannya bahkan tak ada disaat seperti ini. Apa dia yang harus kupanggil Appa seperti apa yang aku inginkan eomma?

.

"Ini...!" aku menengadahkan kepalaku keatas, karena aku memang sedang duduk diruangan tunggu dan kulihat sosok Jungmo ada dihadapanku sambil membawakan sekotak tisu kecil "Kau pasti tak membawanya kan?" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Gomawo...hiks.." kataku padanya

"Aku kebetulan disini karena menjenguk keluargaku yang sedang dirawat disini, lalu aku melihatmu disini sambil menangis.."

Seperti biasa dia pasti memberikan alasan kenapa ia selalu berada disisiku saat genting seperti ini. Kulihat dia duduk disebelahku sambil tersenyum "Semua akan baik-baik saja... mari kita berdo'a bersama.. Siapapun yang sedang mengalami kesulitan semoga dapat melaluinya dengan baik" Dia tersenyum kembali dan berdiri hendak meninggalkanku

.

"Jungmo ah..."

"Ne..." Kulihat dia membalikkan lagi tubuhnya untuk menghadapku

"Gomawo..." kataku tulus padanya, dia tersenyum lagi dan akhirnya meninggalkan aku sendiri lagi disini menunggu kemungkinan hal terpahit yang akan aku alami di dunia ini.

.

.

Normal POV

Tanpa Sungmin sadari sejak tadi ada namja yang selalu mengekorinya kemanapun ia pergi.

Tut...tutt...tuttt

PIP

"Kau benar-benar tak berguna hyung, jangan pacaran saja kerjaanmu hyung, Suruh Wookie datang kerumah sakit segera, kalau perlu suruh yeoja penjual bunga itu juga ikut. Aku ada urusan sebentar!"

PIP

...

Tuttt tuttt...tutt

PIP

"Hae ah.. Apa kau sibuk?"

"..."

"Kalau begitu kau ikut aku"

"..."

"Huhh.. Baiklah, kita bertemu ditempat biasa"

PIP

...

Tuttt...tuttt..tutt

PIP

"Eomma, aku Pinjam Donghae Sebentar... Dan eomma jangan mentertawaiku terus seperti itu"

PIP

...

"Sungmin ah..." teriak dua yeoja itu berbarengan. Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tari tertunduk lemas dan berdiri karena kaget

"Hyukki... Wookie.. Hiks" dan tangis itu kembali pecah, mereka bertiga saling berangkulan

"Hiks...eomma...eomma" kata Sungmin terbata

"Min.. Tenanglah... Eomma akan baik-baik saja" Kata Hyukki menenangkan.. Mereka bertiga menunggu didepan ruangan hingga tak terasa haripun sudah malam.

.

CKLEK

Siwon terlihat keluar dari ruangan itu bersama seorang dokter, Sungmin terlihat bangkit dari duduknya diikuti Hyukki dan Ryeowook.

Siwon tersenyum dan mendekat pada Sungmin hingga dipeluknya Sungmin dan disesapnya wangi harum rambut Sungmin.

"Eomma mungkin lebih bahagia di alam sana, dia pasti sangat bangga jika punya anak yang kuat sepertimu Min. Aku masih ingat saat terakhirku bicara dengan eomma, dia bilang.. Sungmin anak yang sangat pintar Siwon ah, eommonim yakin dia bisa menjaga dirinya" kata Siwon merengkuh tubuh Sungmin lebih dalam

"Jangan bercanda Wonnie... Eomma baik-baik saja kan? eomma baik-baik saja kan?" Tangis Sungmin semakin keras, Sungmin berusaha melepaskan pelukan Siwon dari tubuhnya

"Lepaskan... Lepaskan aku Wonnie... Aku.. Aku ingin melihat eomma... Lepaaaaaasssss Wonnie... Hiks... Hiks..." Siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya

Ryeowook menatap Jengah terhadap tingkah Siwon "Biar aku dan Hyukki yang menemani Sungmin masuk kedalam" kata Ryeowook sambil melepaskan Sungmin dari pelukan tangan kekar Siwon

.

CKLEK

.

"Min... Berjanjilah kau harus kuat, jangan terlalu histeris.. Nanti eommonim akan sangat sedih melihatmu begitu" kata Hyukki saat akan masuk ruangan itu. Wookie terlihat memegang bahu Sungmin yang masih bergetar, walau tangispun pecah dari kedua sahabat Sungmin ini. Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju apa yang diperintahkan Hyukki

.

Tangis ketiga yeoja itu pecah lagi saat melihat seorang yeoja paruh baya dengan mata tertutup, kulit memucat, dan dengan senyum malaikatnya terlihat begitu tenang pergi. Wookie hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dengan tangnnya berusaha meredam isakan yang ia keluarkan. Sementara Sungmin dan Hyukki hanya bisa menangis dengan sesegukan disamping mayat eomma Sungmin.

.

"Sungmin ah... Ini ada pesan yang ditinggalkan ibumu..."

"Shin ahjumma..." Sungmin mengambil surat berwarna merah muda yang ada ditangan Nyonya Shin.. "Kau bisa membacanya nanti, ahjumma akan mengurus pemakaman eomma mu.. Kau tak perlu khawatir..!"

.

.

.

.

Hari itu suasana hati setiap orang terlihat murung, Sungmin masih berada di tempat pemakaman. Acara sudah selesai, hanya tertinggal Sungmin, Wookie, Hyukki, Siwon, Shin Ahjumma dan beberapa karyawan kantor yang memang dekat dengan Sungmin termasuk Kim Jungmo. Wookie terlihat masih menenangkan Sungmin, walaupun ia sudah berhenti menangis tapi matanya masih menyiratkan sebuah kesedihan. Tak jauh dari tempat pemakaman seorang namja paruh baya sedang berdiri dengan wajah yang menunduk. Raut wajahnya begitu sedih, mata membengkak pun masih bisa terlihat dari matanya.

"Tuan, Nyonya Taeyeon sedari tadi menghubungi anda" kata seorang namja yang sedari tadi setia menunggunya.

"Baik... Mari kita pulang" Namja itu mengusap pelan air mata yang jatuh dari sudut matanya hingga berujar lirih... "JungSoo, Sungmin ah... Maafkan appa yang bodoh ini"

.

Tak jauh dari tempat namja paruh baya itu berdiri seorang namja berambut coklat berdiri disamping mobilnya yang terparkir. Tak ada mata bengkak sehabis menangis terlihat dari matanya, hanya terlihat wajah yang suram dengan kantung mata yang membesar.

"Kyu sudahlah... Malam ini dia pasti pulang kerumahmu, dia pasti tidak berani melanggar perjanjian bodoh yang kau buat itu. Kau bahkan belum makan dari tadi malam, kita pulang.. Dan kau istirahatlah.. Lihat kantung matamu itu, Nyonya Cho akan tertawa senang melihat keadaanmu yang mengenaskan seperti ini" Kata yesung meremehkan

"Huhh... Baiklah... Kau kembali keperusahaan, biar Donghae yang akan mengikuti orang itu...!"

Kyuhyun terlihat memasuki mobilnya, walau sebelumnya kembali menoleh kearah wajah yeoja yang masih diam dengan wajah yang sembab memerah itu.

.

.

.

"Yak Lee Hyukjae...! Kim Ryeowook...!"

"Hahaha..." terdengar tawa dua yeoja yang sedari tadi menemaninya, tak rela meninggalkan Sungmin dengan wajah yang sembab itu terus bersedih

.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, duduk di bangku taman yang terletak tak jauh dari toko bunga Hyukki sambil memakan es krim.

"Sudah kubilang aku ingin stroberi, kalian sudah berjanji akan membelikan apapun yang aku mau!" kata Sungmin sebal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kami memang berjanji seperti itu jika kau berhenti berwajah sendu seperti itu, lihatlah wajahmu masih sama seperti itu" Kata Wookie sambil terus memakan es krim yang ada ditangannya.

"YAK...! Baiklah" Kata Sungmin membuat senyum yang dipaksakan dari bibirnya walau akhirnya membuat wajahnya jadi lucu

"Aegyooo manisnya... Baiklah! Wookie berikan es krim stroberi itu padanya...Hahahaha" tawa Hyukki menggelegar diikuti Wookie.

"Huh kalian keterlaluan" Sungmin mengatakannya dengan wajah kesal, namun akhirnya ia menggapai tangan Hyukki dan Wookie yang terbebas.. "Gomawo..." Kata Sungmin pelan diikuti senyum manisnya.

"Haisss Min... Kau mengubah suasana lagi Min..." kata wookie kesal

"Ahahaha..." Tawa Sungmin akhirnya pecah melihat usaha keduanya temannya yang berusaha menghiburnya.

.

"Sungmin ah...!" Teriak seorang namja, hingga membuat ketiga yeoja yang ada ditaman itu menolehkan kepala mereka mencari sumber suara.

"Wonnie...?" Kata Sungmin melihat seorang namja dari dalam mobil yang terlihat melambaikan tangannya. Namja itu akhirnya keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri Sungmin.

"Min... Boleh kita bicara sebentar?"

"Boleh... Katakan saja Wonnie..!" Kata Sungmin tersenyum manis

"Hmmm.. Sebenarnya bolehkah..." Kata Siwon menatap kearah dua yeoja yang ada disamping Sungmin..

"Haaah... Min kami pergi dulu, silahkan kalian bicara.. Aku dan Wookie akan menunggumu di toko bungaku" Kata Hyukki beranjak menarik tangan Wookie.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya bingung, walau akhirnya mengangguk setuju. Sungmin dan Siwon sempat melihat tatapan tidak suka semacam "Jangan dekati Sungmin" dari mata kecil Wookie.

.

.

"Kamu sudah agak baikan Min...?" Kata Siwon memberikan sekaleng cola pada Sungmin

"Ne... Mereka berdua selalu bisa mengembalikan moodku..kkkk" Sungmin terkikik pelan hingga menyebabkan bulatan pipinya mengembang "Walau aku masih sedih, setidaknya aku harus kuat seperti yang eomma inginkan". Ia menatap kearah langit yang biru di sore itu

.

"Min... !"

"Ne?" Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya menatap mata indah namja yang ada dihadapannya

"Mungkin kau sudah melupakannya" Siwon perlahan menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan menatap lekat kearah foxy Sungmin "Mungkin pula ini terlalu cepat, aku hanya ingin menepati janjiku, apakah kau mau jadi kekasihku Min?"

DEG

Sungmin diam dengan wajah yang mulai kaku

"Aku tau ini terlalu cepat, tapi aku ingin memulainya lagi denganmu dari awal. Sebenarnya ada seseorang yang juga menungguku, tapi aku lebih memilih untuk menunggumu. Aku sudah terlanjur jatuh pada pesonamu Min" Siwon berkata dengan wajah yang terlihat serius sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sungmin

DEG

"Aku... Menunggumu.. Aku rasa kau masih dalam suasana sedih, karena itu fikirkanlah Min..."

Perlahan Siwon mengelus pipi mulus dan kenyal itu, dan beranjak pergi dari taman itu meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih menganga ditempatnya

"Huffhhh..." hanya helaan nafas itu yang terdengar hingga ia beranjak ketoko bunga Hyukki dan dengan pasrah menceritakan semuanya saat dua makhluk yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya memberondong dirinya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

.

.

.

CKLEK

.

Sungmin masuk ke dalam apartemen mewah itu. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah kamar yang tertutup rapat. Ia memutar matanya dan menemukan sepatu yang sudah tergeletak manis ditempatnya. Ia yakin Kyuhyun sudah datang dan sedang tidur di kamar itu.

.

"Hufh.. Sungmin apa yang kau fikirkan.. Tentu saja bocah monster itu tidur dengan tenang sekarang, jangan terlalu berharap ia akan memikirkanmu Min" Gumam Sungmin sambil memukul kepalanya pelan

Ia beranjak ke kamar tamu karena yakin Kyuhyun masih marah dan pasti akan memarahinya jika ia lancang tidur di kamar Kyuhyun tanpa ada perintah dari orang itu. Sungmin membersihkan diri dan mengambil air putih dari lemari pendingin di dapur. Sungmin terlihat begitu lelah hari ini, ia bahkan berfikir akan begitu nyamannya malam ini jika berada dalam pelukan seorang namja yang sedang tidur di seberang kamarnya itu. Sungmin terlihat melirik ke kamar Kyuhyun sebelum ia memasuki kamar tamu.

.

"Huffhh... Aku hari ini terlalu banyak mengeluh sepertinya" Katanya pelan sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di bed yang sama besarnya dengan yang ada dikamar Kyuhyun. Sungmin memiringkan badannya menatap foto keluarga yang ada dikamar itu. Seorang yeoja anggun dengan mini dressnya dan seorang namja tampan dengan tuxedonya sedang mengapit seorang namja kecil dengan wajah angkuh.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil mengingat siapa bocah kecil itu

GREB

"Eh..." Sungmin membelalakkan matanya saat sepasang lengan kekar melingkar dipinggangnya. Ia begitu hafal pelukan hangat dan bau yang keluar dari pemilik lengan itu. Ia tersenyum memandang foto bocah yang ada di foto itu

"Kyu..."

"Hmmm..." hanya terdengar deheman dari namja yang sedang memeluknya itu

"Kenapa tidur disini?" pertanyaan bodoh itu keluar dari mulut Sungmin, padahal sejak tadi ia begitu merindukan saat-saat seperti ini

"Bukankah kau harus melayaniku? Aku ingin tidur memelukmu malam ini" hanya ucapan dingin itu yang menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum dan membalikkan wajahnya untuk menghadap wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedang menutup matanya dan menghirup aroma yang ada pada rambut Sungmin dan menunduk untuk menghirup aroma dari wajah Sungmin. Lagi, Sungmin hanya tersenyum melihat wajah yang ada didepannya

"Kau bau Stroberi...!" kata Kyuhyun mengakhiri pekerjaannya hingga meletakkan bibirnya dirambut Sungmin

"Kyu...?" Sungmin memanggil Kyuhyun pelan sambil melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang kyuhyun hingga merapatkan tubuhnya di tubuh namja tegap itu

"Tidurlah... Kau pasti lelah, semua akan baik-baik saja" Katanya seraya menempelkan bibirnya di dahi Sungmin dan mengelus rambutnya pelan.

Sungmin makin merapatkan tubuhnya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun, menyamankan dirinya dengan senyum menghiasi bibirnya, hingga nafasnya terlihat teratur menandakan ia telah tertidur. Nyaman dan gugup itulah yang Sungmin rasakan ditidurnya.

"Saranghae Min..." CUP kata Kyuhyun setelah memastikan Sungmin tertidur pulas

.

.

.

Sungmin POV

.

Pagi ini aku mendapatkan tenaga yang berlebih setelah kejadian malam tadi. Aku bangun lebih awal, kulihat wajah kekanakannya tertidur dengan tenang. Ia terlihat lelah, entah apa yang dilakukannya semalam. Aku menyiapkan sarapan dan bekal makan siangnya sambil mencuci pakaiannya. Tak ada yang berubah, aku begitu menyukai pekerjaan ini. Bukan... ! Aku begitu menyukai berada didekatnya.

.

"Kyu... Bangun..." kataku dengan pelan membuka selimut yang menutup seluruh tubuhnya. Entah kenapa setiap pagi setelah aku bangun dia selalu dalam keadaan seperti ini, menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya.

"Hmm... AKU MASIH MAU TIDUR..!" suara menakutkan itu akhirnya kembali, aku hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuannya "KAU... Kerjakan saja tugasmu dengan benar..!"

Katanya menimpali dari dalam selimutnya

"Aku pergi kekantor duluan, sarapan dan bekal sudah kusiapkan..! Mungkin aku akan pulang terlambat, aku akan mengurus semua urusan rumah sakit dan merapikan apartemenku sebentar...! Aku pergi Kyu.."

"Kyu?"

"YAK... Pergilah kau Lee Sungmin, kau benar-benar mengesalkan!" akhirnya dia membuka selimutnya.

.

Aku masih ingat wajahnya yang memerah tadi, dia pasti sangat marah karena aku mengganggu tidurnya. Hari ini akan menjadi yang sangat panjang.

Aku mengerjakan tugas kantorku dengan baik, entah kenapa Wookie selalu menginterogasiku tentang Siwon. Dikantor semua orang terlihat sangat memperhatikanku, tak terkecuali orang itu.. Seperti hari ini dia mencegatku yang akan ke ruangan kepala divisi dan bertanya "Sungmin.. Kau baik-baik saja bukan?" aku mengerutkan dahiku dan seperti biasa aku hanya tersenyum dan berkata "Ne.."

.

Sore hari aku harus kerumah sakit mengurus semua biaya rumah sakit dan lainnya. Walau Shin Ahjumma kebanyakan sudah membantuku, tapi uang yang diberikan Kyuhyun sangat berguna untukku. Aku juga bertemu Siwon, walau suasana canggung masih menghampiriku.. Tapi dia tetap mencairkan suasana, ia banyak membantu urusan rumah sakit. Untungnya dia tidak mempertanyakan apa-apa, dia seperti bisa membaca fikiranku kalau aku belum bisa menjawabnya sekarang. Dia juga yang akhirnya mengantarku ke apartemenku walau akhirnya harus disambut dengan wajah Masam Wookie. Entah apa yang difikirkan anak itu setiap bertemu dengan Siwon.

.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, membeli beberapa makanan kecil di mini market dekat apartemen Kyuhyun. Aku masih tersenyum mengingat beberapa puzzle yang aku kumpulkan akhirnya membentuk satu gambar. Saking asyiknya aku berbelanja aku tak menyadari bahwa hujan mengguyur kota Seoul dengan derasnya. Aku hampir membeli sebuah payung jika tidak melihat seluet tubuh yang sangat aku kenal memasuki sebuah kafe. Aku masuk ke sebuah kafe yang bersebelahan dengan mini market. Aku kaget setengah mati melihat namja yang kukenal itu bertemu namja paruh baya yang begitu kukenal. Aku mengambil tempat duduk yang lumayan jauh, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, aku memakai baju yang cukup tebal hingga sulit untuk dikenali. Suasana kafe cukup riuh karena banyak orang yang sekalian berteduh dari ganasnya hujan. Aku hanya mendengar ucapan namja paruh baya itu saat mereka berdua melewatiku dan berkata "Suruh anak buah kita untuk menghabisi namja angkuh Cho Kyuhyun itu"

DEG

DEG

Setelah mereka berdua menghilang, aku berlari menuju apartemen Kyuhyun, aku tak bisa berfikir lagi sekarang, menembus dinginnya malam dan ganasnya hujan. Aku hanya takut terjadi sesuatu pada dirinya.. Sungguh aku tak tau sejak kapan aku mulai menyukai bocah monster itu, rasanya sesak saat aku tak bisa menatap wajahnya, rasanya ada sesuatu yang akan meledak dari dalam jantungku jika ia mengacuhkanku, dan rasanya seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang akan terbang dari perutku saat mata kami saling bertemu. Dinginnya hujan pun seperti tak bisa kurasakan, aku benar-benar takut, aku tau betul betapa hebatnya namja paruh baya itu saat sesuatu yang mengerikan keluar dari mulutnya.

.

CKLEK...

"Kyuuu... Hiks.. Kyu..."

Kulihat dia keluar dari kamarnya dengan tubuh half naked yang hanya memakai celana pendek, aku menggigil dengan nafas tersengal karena berlari sambil menerobos hujan

"Oh Tuhan Min apa yang terjadi, kau mengagetkanku... Kau kenapa?" Kulihat wajahnya terlihat cemas melihat keadaanku. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa bicara banyak saat ini, aku benar-benat takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya. Dia memelukku dengan erat dan mengecup pelan dahiku.

"Kyuu.. Aku kedinginan..." kataku menggigil, aku mengeratkan pelukannya dan meremas belakangnya pelan. Dia terlihat kaget dan berusaha menjauh dariku, yah selalu saja begitu

"Min... Kau kedinginan, wajahmu pucat.. Mengapa kau menerobos hujan dan datang dengan nafas tersengal seperti ini? Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku hanya bisa mengangguk kecil" Tubuhku benar-benar basah sekarang, tetesan airpun jatuh dari baju, rok, ataupun rambutku.

.

Kyuhyun memelukku lagi, aku bisa pastikan sekarang celananya pun basah karena tubuh kami yang saling menempel. Aku tak tau mengapa pelukannya membuat tubuhku panas seketika, ada banyak kupu-kupu yang seperti ingin terbang dari perutku. Perasaan ini..perasaan yang begitu aneh yang tak pernah kurasakan. Ia mengangkat daguku dan mencium hidungku pelan... Hingga bibirnya menyentuh bibirku pelan

CUP

.

Normal POV

.

CUP...

"Ah.. Kau harus melepas bajumu Min" Kyuhyun mencairkan suasana yang sudah berubah kaku itu, selalu saja begitu.. Kyuhyun selalu menghindari tatapan mata Sungmin jika sudah berada sangat dekat dengannya

"Kyuuuuh..." Sungmin menarik Kyuhyun kembali dalam pelukannya "Aku benar-benar kedinginan" kata Sungmin masih dengan suara yang menggigil, bibirnya sudah memucat membiru

Ia menarik Sungmin kedalam kamarnya. Tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun melepaskan kancing baju Sungmin perlahan, hingga ia bisa melihat dada Sungmin yang menyembul dari bra yang ia pakai. Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, sesuatu dibalik celananya terlihat mulai menegang.

"Kyuhhh" Kata Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun lagi, ia rapatkan tubuhnya dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun benar-benar tak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia ikut merapatkan tubuhnya yang memang sudah half naked.

Kyuhyun mulai menjilat telinga Sungmin dengan pelan hingga ia kulum dengan penuh perasaan

"Eunghh... Ahmmm..." desahan itu akhirnya lolos dari mulut mungil Sungmin

"Min, bukankah ini ada diperjanjian kita..? Kau tidak keberatan kan?" Kyuhyun bicara dengan seduktif di telinga Sungmin sambil membelai pelan tengkuk dan belakang Sungmin...

"Eungh... Kyu..." Kyuhyun masih menjilati telinga Sungmin hingga turun ke rahang Sungmin

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan Sungmin mengangguk dalam dadanya sambil merapatkan dadanya yang lumayan besar itu pada dada Kyuhyun

Perlahan Kyuhyun tangkupkan tangannya di kedua pipi Sungmin, ia cium dahi, hidung, hingga bibir itu perlahan. Ia melumatnnya pelan hingga dengan sedikit agak kasar

"Eunghh... Emmmpph... Eummpph.. Ahhh..."

Sungmin mendesah di sela ciuman mereka dan membalas lumatan itu sebisanya karena ia memang menyukainya dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun dengan pasti. Mereka berdua sudah terbawa suasana, hingga hanya terdengar bunyi kecipak yang saling beradu, masing-masing enggan melepas dan terlarut dalam adu bibir yang saling ingin mendominasi.

"Min..." Kyuhyun mengakhiri ciumannya dan mengusap sudut bibir Sungmin. Hingga melumat bibir M itu lagi, menurunkan ciumannya ke leher Sungmin dan membuat tanda disana dan beralih kembali pada bibir merah yang sedikit terbuka itu.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mengusap belakang Sungmin, tangannya bergerak naik turun mengelus pelan hingga berhenti tepat di kaitan tali bra Sungmin, membuka kaitan bra hitam itu hingga terlepas tanpa melepaskan lumatannya di bibir Sungmin. Ia lemparkan bra itu entah kemana,

"Eunghh.." Kata Sungmin sambil memukul dada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tak peduli ia terus melumat bibir itu dan mulai meremas dada Sungmin yang bebas menggantung dengan pelan hingga desahan itu semakin keras

"Eummmh.. Kyuhh..." kesempatan itu tak disia-siakan Kyuhyun, ia memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sungmin, diabsennya setiap jengkal mulut Sungmin, merasakan betapa manis dan memabukkannya hingga ia tak berniat mengakhirinya hingga hanya terdengar kecipak mulut yang saling beradu. Namun oksigen sangat dibutuhkan, ia melepaskan ciuman panas itu dan turun pada dada Sungmin. Ia emut, hisap dan gigit dada itu perlahan hingga tempo menghisap dengan agak cepat senada dengan remasan yang ia berikan pada dada Sungmin yang menganggur. Kyuhyun hisap dada Sungmin hingga menimbulkan tanda merah disana dengan tangan kirinya yang tak henti-hentinya mengapit nipple Sungmin yang sudah sangat menegang.

Sungmin belingsatan merasakan nikmat yang tiada tara. Ia remas rambut Kyuhyun, tubuhnya ingin merosot kebawah, tapi ditahan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun benar-benar mengagumi tubuh Sungmin, ia bahkan tak melewatkan sejengkal tubuh Sungmin untuk dibelai dan dinikmatinya. Sungmin benar-benar tidak kuat hingga kakinya yang tak bisa diam menyenggol Junior Kyuhyun yang masih terbungkus.

"Shit" Kata Kyuhyun menghentikan aksinya dan melepaskan rok Sungmin hingga celana dalamnya yang basah itu. Tak lupa ia juga melepas celana yang ia pakai hingga mereka berdua benar-benar full naked

"Kyuuuuh..." kata Sungmin menelungkupkan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu di dada Kyuhyun dengan nada manja

"Min... Saranghae... Jeongmal Saranghae..." Kata Kyuhyun menangkup pipi Sungmin

"Eh..."

TBC

.

.

Hahahaha... Mianhe.. NC nya dipotong nya...

Jalan ceritanya udah semakin kebaca kan ya...?

Author mau mukulin diri sendiri karena emang ga hebat bikin feel.. Jadi maafkan author, dan dinikmati seadanya ya... :)

Terima kasih pada readers dan reviewers yang masih setia dengan FF saya, saya akan usahain FF ini selesai dan ga berhenti di tengah jalan. Oh iya ada reviewers yang hebat bisa nebak pas chap 4 kemarin... :)

**Thanks to^^**

**Kyumin's child, mingi, Kyurin Minnie, Momoshfly2401, KyoKyorae, Margareth Pumpkins, KMS Kyuminshiper, cho han kyo 137, Park Min Rin, , DadjoePranatha, Aey raa kms, fariny, dieshawardhani, fennyfenny, minnieGalz, desi2121, Liaa kyuminelf, Monnom, Rosa Damascena, cho dinnie, riririskaa, Keys47, Sasya, ChoKyunnie, sung soo bin, HeeYeon, clouds54, kyumin forever, bunyming, thiafumings, revaelf, yewookie9, dessykyumin, NaeKyu, yunteukwon, cho minyu, sha, Kim soo nie, nannaa, Vhentea, meyy-chan, audrey musaena, reaRelf, jiYoo861015, 333LG, is0live89, DANHOBAKMING, coffeewie kyumin, biniCHO, ELFishyvira dan ada beberapa yang namanya ga kebaca di email author, **buat yang namanya ga ada bisa protes ko... Author minta maaf sebanyak banyaknya

**Gumawo udah mau review, review kalian membuat aku semangat buat lanjutin FF ini **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

My Life Your Life

GS Kyumin

Pairing : My beloved couple Kyumin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Cast : Member SJ

Rating : T to M

Warning : Don't bash my Pair.. Oke..

Summary : Sungmin yeoja yang periang mempunyai seorang eomma yang terbaring dirumah sakit karena penyakit yang menyerang saraf pada otaknya. Sungmin berusaha mendapatkan uang dengan berbagai cara hingga ia masuk perangkap seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang akhirnya menjadikannya pembantu dan pemuas nafsunya. Bagaimana cerita mereka berdua hingga hati mereka dipersatukan oleh sebuah kata yang tak pernah habis "**cinta**"

**Chapter sebelumnya**

**.**

**"Shit" Kata Kyuhyun menghentikan aksinya dan melepaskan rok Sungmin hingga celana dalamnya yang basah itu. Tak lupa ia juga melepas celana yang ia pakai hingga mereka berdua benar-benar full naked**

**"Kyuuuuh..." kata Sungmin menelungkupkan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu di dada Kyuhyun dengan nada manja**

**"Min... Saranghae... Jeongmal Saranghae..." Kata Kyuhyun menangkup pipi Sungmin**

**"Eh"**

**.**

**Pleaseee... If You Dislike, Don't Read Ok.. **

**.**

**Happy Reading^^**

.

Normal POV

.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya saat Kyuhyun mengucapkan kata itu, hingga ia tersenyum dan mengecup singkat bibir tebal yang ada dihadapannya.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai jawaban" Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat tubuh Sungmin yang full naked keatas ranjangnya.

.

Kyuhyun mendidih tubuh polos Sungmin dengan tubuhnya yang juga tak tertutup sehelai benang pun.

"Min..." Kyuhyun mengusap pipi bulat itu dengan ibu jarinya

"Hmm... Eunghhh..." Sungmin tak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri saat Kyuhyun mulai menggesekkan juniornya pada vagina Sungmin, tangannya sedang berpegangan kuat pada bahu Kyuhyun

.

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin yang pasrah di bawahnya, ia dekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sungmin dan mulai menjilati telinga tersebut perlahan hingga mulai ia kulum dengan penuh nafsu. Sungmin hanya bisa menikmati sambil mencengkram bahu Kyuhyun dengan kuat, pergerakan gesekan dibagian bawah tubuh mereka tetap berlangsung dengan gerakan lambat hingga membuat gairah Sungmin tak pernah padam.

.

.

Kyuhyun sudah tak bisa mengontrol dirinya, ia kecup dahi itu dengan penuh cinta, dua kelopak mata Sungmin, ujung hidung, dua pipi kenyal yang memerah dengan alami, dagu, hingga bibir M yang sedikit terbuka karena horny itu.

CUP

CUP

Kyuhyun terus mengecup singkat bibir shape itu hingga mulai menghisap dan mencumbunya dengan penuh gairah hingga hanya terdengar ciuman yang menggairahkan yang diiringi kecipak-kecipak tanda mulut mereka yang saling beradu berusaha mendominasi. Tangan Kyuhyun tak tinggal diam, sejak lama ia benar-benar mengagumi dada Sungmin. Hal ini tak ayal tak disia-siakan Kyuhyun, tangan kanannya menopang tubuhnya yang berada diatas Sungmin, sedangkan tangan kirinya meremas pelan dada itu seirama dengan ciumannya di bibir Sungmin.

Eungh... Ahhh... Kyuhhhh...

Sungmin berusaha lepas dari ciuman Kyuhyun karena ia benar-benar membutuhkan udara saat ini. Kyuhyun yang mengertipun segera melepasnya dan menghisap saliva Sungmin yang sedikit keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

.

Ia mengamati wajah Sungmin yang sudah benar-benar memerah. Sungmin terlihat menggigit bibirnya karena malu ditatap Kyuhyun, ia ikut menatap mata Kyuhyun yang penuh cinta itu sambil mengumpulkan kembali oksigen yang hilang dari paru-parunya.

Kyuhyun benar-benar dibuat gila oleh wajah Sungmin yang seperti ini, ia pelintir niple Sungmin yang sudah sangat mengeras itu sambil mengamati wajah Sungmin.

.

Eunghhh... Enghhh... Desah Sungmin sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha agar tidak mengeluarkan desahan. Wajah Sungmin saat ini seperti kepiting rebus karena Kyuhyun tak berhenti menatapnya.

.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mengelus dada Sungmin dengan gaya erotis, diciumnya payudara Sungmin yang menganggur dengan lembut.. Ia kecup sekeliling dada itu dengan pelan membuat Sungmin gelinjangan karena saat inipun gesekan dibagian privatnya tak berhenti dari tadi... Kyuhyun mulai memasukkan payudara kanan Sungmin kedalam mulutnya, dihisapnya dengan cepat membuat Sungmin terlonjak-lonjak nikmat, terkadang ia gigit kecil dengan gemas ujung niplenya dan ia jilat ujung niplenya tanpa menghentikan remasan tangannya di dada Sungmin sebelah kiri.

.

"Ooooh... Kyuuuuh... Emmh.. Eunghh.." Sungmin perlahan melengkungkan badannya membuat Kyuhyun menikmati leher Sungmin yang terekspose itu. Bagian bawah Sungmin sudah benar-benar basah karena Kyuhyun sangat pintar merangsang nafsu Sungmin. Ia tak henti-hentinya mengganti tangannya untuk meremas dada Sungmin dengan gemas seakan tak ingin dada itu lepas dari tangannya.

.

Sesuatu dibawah sana sudah terlihat sangat tegang dan sudah begitu basah.

"Min..." kata Kyuhyun dengan pelan ditelinga Sungmin, ia benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahan hasratnya seperti biasa saat ini

"Eumhh.. " Sungmin hanya menyahut dengan nafas yang naik turun sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan sedikit menunduk, ia benar-benar malu menatap wajah Kyuhyun

"Mianhe..." ucap Kyuhyun seraya memposisikan juniornya di kemaluan Sungmin yang sudah sangat basah

"Saranghae..." kata Kyuhyun hingga ia memasukkan juniornya kedalam vagina Sungmin dengan pelan

JLEB

"Ahhhh... Kyuuuu sakit..." Sungmin meringis sambil meremas sprei. Terlihat ada darah yang keluar dari vaginanya

"Min... Tahan sebentar, aku akan melakukannya dengan pelan!" Kyuhyun usap pipi Sungmin pelan. Sungmin terlihat kaget melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang khawatir dengan keadaannya, akhirnya ia peluk Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya berusaha menyampaikan bahwa ia sudah menyerahkan semuanya pada Kyuhyun, ia lingkarkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun pasrah.

Kyuhyun angkat wajah Sungmin dan mengecup bibir itu singkat dan pelan... "Saranghae Min... Jeongmal saranghae..."

.

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya melihat mata Kyuhyun yang berbinar tajam dan lembut sekaligus dalam satu waktu. Ia tak menemukan yang lain, hanya ketulusan yang ada dalam mata itu.

Sungmin sudah tak bisa menguasai dirinya, ia benar-benar sudah horny berat saat Kyuhyun mulai meremas dadanya lagi dan mengecup membuat tanda di setiap jengkal leher dan dada Sungmin

.

"Eunghh... Kyu..." Sungmin menggerakkan pinggulnya dan Kyuhyun yang mengerti mulai menggerakkan juniornya keluar masuk dari vagina Sungmin.

.

"Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahh..."

"Eungh... Ahmmm... Ahhh..."

"Kyuuuh..."

.

Kyuhyun terus menggenjot tubuh Sungmin, bergerak secara teratur sambil terus meremas dada sungmin bergantian. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya, ia begitu menyukai saat Sungmin mendesahkan namanya dengan wajah yang begitu menahan nikmat.

"Ah... Ah... Anghh..." Bulir keringat sudah keluar dari dahi mereka, nafas tersengal-sengal terdengar bersahutan dari dalam kamar yang suhunya sangat panas itu.

.

"Ahhh.. Aaahh.. Kyu... Aku hampir sampai.."

"Disinikah Min?" Kyuhyun melesakkan juniornya dalam dan tepat mengenai gspot Sungmin

"Eungh.. Eeeghh... Ahhh... Kyuuuuh..."

Sungmin benar-benar baru merasakannya, kenikmatan tiada tara saat cairannya keluar dan membasahi junior Kyuhyun yang masih tertanam dalam liangnya.

.

"Min... Aku sedikit lagi... Ahhhh..." Kyuhyun terus menggenjot tubuh Sungmin hingga tubuhnya tersentak sentak dan mendongakkan kepalanya keatas saat puncak kenikmatannya datang. Ia tindih tubuh Sungmin pelan hingga dadanya menempel di dada Sungmin.

.

"Oh Tuhan... Min aku ingin lagi, kau begitu nikmat" Kyuhyun berujar menatap wajah Sungmin

BLUSH

Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam karena malu, entah ia merasa sangat tersanjung saat Kyuhyun mengatakan itu. Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya lagi saat sudah mulai menetralkan nafasnya yang tersengal

.

"Kyuuuh..." kata Sungmin memajukan bibirnya

"SHIT... Mianhe Min, aku begitu menginginkanmu lagi" junior Kyuhyun mulai menegang lagi saat Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kyu... Eummphhh..." suara Sungmin terputus akibat cumbuan Kyuhyun pada bibirnya, ia lesakkan lidahnya ke bibir Sungmin yang masih tertutup rapat dan mengetuk gigi-gigi yang tersusun rapi itu. Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah dan membukakan jalan pada lidah Kyuhyun. Lidah itu mulai beradu, menyesap isi mulut masing-masing, mengabsen setiap inci yang ada didalamnya, menggelitik langit-langit Sungmin hingga Sungmin meremas rambut Kyuhyun pelan.

.

Hanya suara kecipak adu lidah yang terdengar dikamar itu, Sungmin berusaha mengimbangi walau akhirnya ia memang harus kalah dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melepas tautan bibirnya, hingga ia hanya melihat pemandangan yang begitu indah. Sungmin yang terlihat tersengal dengan bibirnya yang terbuka dan wajah sayunya yang begitu menggairahkan Kyuhyun.

.

"Ahhh... Ahhh... Eunghh..." Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya lagi.. Memasukkan dan mengeluarkan juniornya yang sudah sangat tegang itu.

"Ahh... Min.. Tubuhmu sangat sensitif" terus dan terus, Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin kedalam kenikmatan dunia yang sama-sama belum pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya

"Eunghhh... Kyuuuuh... Aku.. Aku akan..."

"Bersama Min..."

"Ahhh... Eunghh... Eunghh.. Ah.. Ah... Ah..." Kyuhyun mempercepat gerakan in out nya, ia lesakkan juniornya dengan cepat dan dalam hingga membuat Sungmin hanya mendesah dan mengerang nikmat

"Ahhh... Kyuuuuuuuuh..."

"Minnnn...ahhhh..." terdengar erangan yang keras saat mereka berdua kembali klimaks untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Kyu.. Aku lelah..." Kata Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan rengekkannya..

"Ne..." kata Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya, memeluk tubuh Sungmin hingga mereka berhadapan begitu possesive tanpa melepaskan tautan antara kemaluan mereka. Sungmin hirup aroma tubuh Kyuhyun, ia letakkan kepalanya di lekuk leher Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Tidurlah Min..." Kata Kyuhyun lembut sambil mengelus rambut Sungmin dan menarik selimut yang ada disampingnya.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk dalam dadanya, nafas mereka masih tidak teratur, dan degub jantung mereka terdengar bersahutan merdu menyampaikan betapa sebenarnya saling menyayanginya mereka berdua hingga nafas mereka benar-benar teratur menandakan mereka sudah tertidur.

.

"Kyuuuuh..." Sungmin menepuk pelan pipi Kyuhyun, ia sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Kyuhyun

"Euuum... " Kyuhyun membuka matanya di saat larut malam dan mendapati wajah Sungmin yang terlihat memelas

"Ada apa?" kata Kyuhyun khawatir

"Aku haus... Aku ingin minum Kyu... Aku ingin kedapur!" kata Sungmin sambil membelai dada Kyuhyun agar Kyuhyun mengizinkannya

"Kau terlalu banyak mengerang dan mendesah, sana kedapurlah!" kata Kyuhyun agak ketus sambil memalingkan wajahnya

BLUSH

"Sungmin menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang mulai memanas" hingga ia tersadar sesuatu "tapi Kyu... Kita masih... Eumh...eumh..." Sungmin sedikit bingung mengatakannya pada Kyuhyun

"Eh ada apa?" kata Kyuhyun terdengar khawatir dan kembali menatap Sungmin

"Itu... Itu..belum kau lepas" Kata Sungmin sambil menunjukkan sesuatu yang masih bertaut di bagian bawah tubuh mereka

DEG

"Ah iya.." kata Kyuhyun gugup sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya

PLOP

"Uhhh... Ssssshhhh..." kata Sungmin meringis pelan

"Apa begitu sakit?"

"Ah... Aniya... Hanya sedikit perih" kata Sungmin sambil mengambil handuk yang ada disamping bed mereka. Wajah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin benar-benar memerah saat ini

.

Sungmin bergegas pergi ke dapur walau dengan gerakan yang pelan mengingat bagian bawah tubuhnya yang masih sedikit perih. Ia tersenyum mengingat betapa Kyuhyun menghabisi tubuhnya dengan wajah yang terlihat frustasi tak bisa menahan keinginannya. Sungmin rasa 1 puzzle kembali bisa ia satukan dalam memorynya. Air yang masuk kedalam kerongkongannya serasa begitu nyaman, sungguh ia sangat malu saat Kyuhyun berkata ia terlalu banyak mendesah.. Hei.. Ia mendesah karena Kyuhyun yang tak henti-hentinya menggenjot tubuhnya.

.

CKLEK

Sungmin kembali masuk kedalam kamar itu. Bau khas setelah bercinta sangat tercium jelas di ruangan itu. Ia melihat Kyuhyun merentangkan tangan kirinya dengan lebar. Sungmin tersenyum dan segera membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Kyuhyun yang sudah terlihat membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut sampai kepalanya.

.

"Eh..." Sungmin terbelalak kaget saat Kyuhyun membuka selimutnya dan melepas kaitan handuk yang ia pakai. Mereka berdua kembali sama-sama full naked.

GREB

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin hingga Sungmin hanya ternganga merasakan tubuh mereka yang kembali berdempet tanpa sedikitpun jarak pemisah. Ia tarik selimut yang tadi menutup mereka berdua hingga tubuh full naked itu kembali tertutup sampai batas dada mereka yang saling berpelukan. Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya hingga mereka berdua kembali tertidur pulas.

.

.

Pagi itu Sungmin berangkat kerja terlebih dahulu tanpa membangunkan Kyuhyun seperti biasanya. Ia sengaja berangkat lebih awal agar tidak harus bertatap muka dengan Kyuhyun. Ia menyibukkan diri di kantor agar tidak ada moment yang bisa terjadi antara mereka.

.

Sungmin POV

.

Aku benar-benar berusaha menghindarinya, aku benar-benar sudah gila. Aku ingat saat aku yang menariknya kedalam pelukan saat seperti biasa ia menghindariku bila keadaan kami mulai canggung. Entah apa yang kurasakan, dia mengucapkan kata itu dengan jelas dan entah berapa kali, lidahku kelu untuk membalasnya... Haisss bodohnya kau Lee Sungmin.

.

"Min... Kau kenapa?" aku mendongakkan wajahku pada Wookie yang terlihat mencemaskanku dari tadi "Kau masih sedih?"

"Ne... " aku menjawab seadanya, aku memang masih sedih setelah ditinggalkan eomma. Saat ini aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi, entah pada siapa lagi aku harus berlindung

"OMONAAAA... LEE SUNGMIN!" aku terjingkrak kaget saat mendengar teriakan Wookie yang sangat melengking itu

"YAK...! Sudah kubilang jangan berteriak padaku"

Aku merasa tanganku ditarik Wookie ke pojok ruangan, ia menatap mataku.. Ah bukan... Ia menatap..eungh.. Leherku.. Astaga mati aku...

"Apa yang diperbuat tuan muda Cho itu padamu Min? Apa yang telah kalian lakukan hingga bercak merah itu ada dilehermu?" pertanyaannya benar-benar menyudutkanku, tubuhku tegang seketika

"Ahh... I..itu..aku digigit serangga Wookie" kataku mencari alasan

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang bisa kau bohongi LEE SUNGMIN...! Huhh... Seharusnya aku tidak percaya pada Yesung oppa, aku akan benar-benar menghajar Cho itu" aku lihat ia mulai menyingsingkan lengan bajunya hingga melihatkan lengan kecilnya itu

"Haisss... Sudahlah Wookie, aku bukan anak kecil lagi... Lagipulaaa... Lagipulaaa a..a..aku yang bersalah" kataku sambil menundukkan kepalaku

"Mwooo... Haishhhh... Oemmonim... Mianhe.. Aku tak bisa menjaga Minnie dengan benar" katanya menautkan jarinya sambil menatap keatas seolah bicara dengan eomma

.

.

"Lee Sungmin"

Aku dan Wookie serempak mengalihkan penglihatan kami kearah namja yang sedang membawa sebuah berkas.

"Ah.. Kepala divisi.. Wae?" Aku segera beranjak mendekat, setidaknya aku tertolong dari interogasi Wookie

"Antarkan berkas ini pada Tuan Cho, aku akan segera berangkat, jadi aku harap kau yang mengantarkannya..."

DEG

Astaga aku benar-benar gugup sekarang, aku menoleh kearah Wookie dan yang kulihat hanya wajah masamnya yang terus menatapku. Akhirnya dengan langkah gontai aku langkahkan kakiku menuju ruangannya. Aku berusaha menetralkan jantungku yang entah kenapa berpacu dengan cepat. Langkah kakiku terhenti saat suara seseorang menginterupsi lamunanku.

.

"Sungmin ah.. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" aku kenal benar suara ini, suara yang selalu ada di sekelilingku dengan anehnya... aku menatap wajahnya dengan dingin...

"Ya.. Aku tidak pernah sebaik ini..." kataku dingin

.

Entah penglihatanku yang salah atau tidak ia melihat kearah leherku sama dengan apa yang Wookie tadi lakukan padaku. Ia terlihat mengepalkan tangannya, kali ini sungguh aku tak salah lihat wajahnya berubah jadi merah padam dan meninggalkanku dengan cepat.

.

TAP TAP TAP

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keruangannya,

"Huhh... Padahal aku berusaha menghindarinya, tapi kenapa malah begini" aku bergumam pelan hingga terdengar suara yang agak kencang dari ruangannya

.

"Kau... Bodoh Kyu...!"

"Aku memang bodoh jika berhadapan dengannya hyung..."

"Kau bahkan tidak memakai pe...ng man..."

"Mana... a... tau... .. hal... rti... tu... Hyung.."

Suara mereka terdengar terputus-putus karena intonasi

.

.

"Permisi sajangnim..." aku langsung masuk keruangannya, aku kaget melihat ekspresi mereka berdua yang seperti melihat hantu, aku mengerjapkan mataku berapa kali karena bingung. Selama beberapa saat 2 pasang mata itu membulat tak percaya saat melihatku, entah apa yang mereka fikirkan, aku benar-benar gugup sekarang

"LEE SUNGMIN! kenapa tidak ketuk pintu...? Dan apa kau sudah lama ada disana?"

Hei kenapa suaranya terdengar gugup begitu, walaupun yah.. Dia tetap membentakku, kulihat Yesung sajangnim menyikut tangannya

"Ah mianhe... Pintunya memang tidak tertutup Kyu..." kataku masih mengerjapkan mataku dengan bingung

.

Yesung sajangnim terlihat melirik kearahku dan melihat Kyuhyun dengan tatapan dinginnya seakan ingin menguliti monster itu dengan tatapannya hingga akhirnya keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan aku berdua dengannya

DEG

DEG

.

"Ada apa...?" huhh... Nadanya kembali dingin dan ketus padaku, Oh Tuhan.. Apakah anak ini tidak bisa berubah setelah malam tadi... Ah lupakan

"Ini.. Keapala divisi menyuruhku mengantarkan ini padaku Kyu... Ah... Sajangnim" kataku merutuki kebodohanku sendiri memannggilnya dengan nama pendek itu dikantor ini.

"Ahh... Ne... Letakkan saja dimejaku" aku melihat wajahnya terlihat serius menatap berkas yang ada di hadapannya, dia terlihat sangat tampan saat serius seperti itu

Aku jadi teringat kejadian malam tadi, namja itu pasti akan mencelakai Kyuhyun

"Kyu..." kuberanikan diriku memanggilnya

"Hmmm..."

"Bisakah kau berhati-hati.. Jaga dirimu baik-baik..." aku menundukkan kepalaku malu saat mengatakannya  
aku merasa dia berjalan mendekatiku, benar saja.. Ia mengangkat daguku pelan dan tersenyum dengan hangat

"Kau kenapa? Kau yang jaga dirimu baik-baik, mungkin akhir-akhir ini aku akan sangat sibuk..." katanya pelan seraya mengusap rambutku

"Tapi Kyu..."

GREB

Suaraku tertahan saat tubuhnya mendekap tubuhku

"Kau begitu harum..." aku rasa dia sedang menyesap aroma yang keluar dari rambutku, ia menggesekkan hidungnya di pucuk kepalaku "Aku bisa menjaga diriku Min... Kau yang harus jaga dirimu..Ne?"

"Ne..!" hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan saat ia membawaku kedalam pelukan yang hangat disiang ini

.

.

.

Normal POV

.

"Apa kau benar? Dia menjadikan Sungmin pelayan nafsunya?"

"Sungmin bahkan sudah hampir 2 bulan tinggal di apartemen Cho Kyuhyun itu tuan..!"

"Apa Sungmin tak berontak?"

"Sungmin diancam tuan... Jika tidak memuaskan bedebah itu ia akan dipecat dari perusahaan, Sungmin akhir-akhir ini juga terlihat murung... Dia juga telah merebut kewanitaan Sungmin tuan"

Namja itu menjelaskan lewat handphone dengan tangan yang mengepal kuat dengan garis wajah yang mengeras dan memerah

"Habisi namja itu... Sore ini...! Perintahkan anak buah bawahanku tapi kau harus tetap mengawasinya"

"Baik Tuan...!"

Garis wajah namja itu terlihat mengendur dan tersenyum puas

"Habis kau Cho Kyuhyun...!"

.

.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya di lorong rumah sakit sore itu, ada banyak dokter, perawat, atau keluarga pasien yang datang. Suasana rumah sakit entah kenapa sedikit ramai di sore ini. Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah ruangan, ia mengetuk pintu yang ada dihadapannya.

Tok Tok

"Masuk..."

DEG

Siwon terlihat tersenyum saat melihat Sungmin yang ada di balik pintu itu.

"Masuklah Sungmin ah..."

"Wonnie... Apa aku mengganggumu?

Siwon melepaskan kaca mata yang bertengger di hidungnya, ia berdiri menghampiri Sungmin, menarik tangan mulus itu pelan dan membawanya duduk di sebuah sofa panjang yang ada di ruangannya.

"Tidak sama sekali.. Aku hanya memberi tanda tangan pada beberapa berkas" Siwon berkata tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah Sungmin yang terlihat gugup

"Apa saat ini kau sibuk? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke kafe dekat sini" kata Sungmin menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah tampan yang sedang tersenyum hangat itu

"Apa kau ingin berusaha menyampaikan sesuatu dengan baik agar tidak menyakitiku? Hahahaha" Siwon menebak sambil tertawa, tak ia sangka wajah Sungmin terlihat terkejut dengan keringat yang mulai jatuh dari pelipisnya "Eh.. Benar ya...? Wajahmu mudah ditebak Min..." Sungmin terlihat menatap Siwon dengan tatapan bersalah "Kajja kita ke kafe, apa kau yang mentraktirku?he..." Siwon berdiri dan melepas jas putihnya seraya menarik Sungmin keluar dari ruangan itu menuju sebuah kafe

.

.

Sementara itu di apartemen Wookie

"Wookie aku pergi dulu.. Keadaan lagi berbahaya" Yesung beranjak dari duduknya setelah mendapatkan telpon dari Donghae

"Ada apa oppa? Kau terlihat sangat pucat?" jari Wookie terlihat mengapus bulir keringat yang keluar dari dahinya

"Jangan khawatir, semua akan baik-baik saja.. Percayalah...!" ia mengecup dahi Wookie pelan

"Oppa... Apa Kyuhyun benar-benar mencintai Sungmin?"

"Kkkkk... Aku sudah menjaminnya kan, dia sangat mencinta Sungmin.. Kau bahkan sudah melihatnya dengan mata kepalamu sendiri Wookie..."

"Tap...Eummh...eunghh.. Ahhhh..."

Suara Wookie teredam karena Yesung langsung menyambar bibir kecil itu dan melumatnya kasar. Mereka sangat menikmati ciuman itu, tangan Yesung bahkan sudah masuk kedalam baju Wookie untuk meremas sesuatu yang menggantung di dadanya

"Eungh... Op...ahmmm..." Wookie memukul pelan dada Yesung hingga akhirnya ia lepaskan ciuman itu

"Kau jangan terlalu khawatir, saranghae...! Aku pergi dulu..."

CUP

Satu ciuman mendarat kembali di dahi Wookie hingga namja bermata sipit itu pergi dari apartemen Wookie

.

Drrrt..

"Yeobseyo.. Ne nae dongsaeng...?"

"..."

"Aku tak mungkin salah mengira orang kibumie... Ciri-ciri yang kau ceritakan sama persis dengan dokter tinggi itu"

"..."

"Kau mau saja dijadikannya cadangan, Sungmin tak akan menerimanya, dia pasti akan menghubungimu setelah ditolak Sungmin

"..."

"Huh...! Kasian sekali nasibmu, menunggu kepastian seorang namja, setelah namja itu meminta kepastian dari seorang yeoja"

"..."

"Ne..ne...ne... Baiklah...! Aku akan selalu mendukungmu"

PIP

"Hahhhhh..." hanya desahan panjang yang terdengar setelah sambungan handphone itu dimatikannya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu disebuah kafe terlihat seorang namja dan yeoja sedang bercengkrama sambil tertawa.

"Ahahaha Wonnie aku tak menyangka ternyata kau tak sesedih ini tidak aku terima, padahal aku sudah merasa sangat bersalah padamu..."

"Sebenarnya aku juga sedikit ragu saat ingin mengatakannya padamu, aku tidak bisa mengartikan aku masih mencintaimu atau tidak, karena jujur aku juga menyukai seorang yeoja..." kata Siwon sambil membelai rambut Sungmin pelan lalu mengacaknya

"YAK.. Jangan mengacak rambutku, Hahhhh... Kau benar jahat Wonnie, beraninya mengungkapkan perasaan padaku saat kau juga menyukai yeoja lain... Malang sekali nasib yeoja itu... Kkkkkk... "

Mereka tertawa bersama melupakan kecanggungan yang sempat ada. Sungmin merasa Siwon seperti sosok kakak yang selalu memberikan dia ketenangan saat bersamanya. Siwon meletakkan tangannya dibahu Sungmin untuk merangkul Sungmin sambil duduk di kafe itu.

.

Tawa Sungmin akhirnya redam saat ia melihat sosok namja tampan dengan kulit pucat sedang menatapnya dingin dari arah luar kafe. Sungmin kaget dan berusaha menggeser badannya sedikit dari Siwon. Wajah namja itu terlihat memerah dan berusaha meredam amarah yang akan meledak. Tanpa fikir panjang Sungmin berdiri dari tempatnya dan berusaha mengejar namja itu. Siwon terlihat bingung dan ikut melihat arah tatapan Sungmin.

.

"Kyuuu... Tunggu..." yang dipanggil hanya berlalu dan mempercepat langkahnya

"Min... Kau mau kemana...?" Siwon berteriak sambil berusaha mengikuti Sungmin. Sungmin akhirnya menoleh kearah Siwon dengan wajah memelas berusaha menyampaikan ucapan maafnya. Sungmin kembali fokus mencari Kyuhyun, tapi ia sudah tak melihat sosok namja bertubuh jangkung itu dari penglihatannya.

"Huffhhh..." Sungmin menghela nafasnya berat dan berbalik mendekati Siwon "Wonnie ayo kita pulang, kau tak usah mengantarku.. Ada tempat yang harus aku datangi" kata Sungmin dengan wajah lesunya

"Min... Ada apa dengan temanmu tadi?"

"Eh.. Kau mengenalnya Wonnie?" kata Sungmin menatap Siwon dengan bingung

"Mmmh.. Beberapa kali aku pernah melihatnya di rumah sakit untuk menjenguk ibumu" kata Siwon sambil mengetuk-ngetuk dahinya pelan berusaha menajamkan ingatannya.

"Mwo...?" Sungmin membulatkan matanya terkejut "Kyuuu..." wajahnya terlihat sendu sambil menggumamkan nama Kyuhyun. Sungmin meninggalkan Siwon begitu saja dan berlari menuju apartemen Kyuhyun

.

.

Kyuhyun terlihat memarkir mobilnya di basement perusahaan, ia memukul setirnya dengan gemas. Ia tidak tau apa yang membawanya kesini, suasana basement sangat sepi karena hari yang sudah beranjak malam. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sedang membeli sesuatu di dekat kafe, ia turun dari mobilnya dan tak sengaja melihat Sungmin dan Siwon yang sedang bercengkrama. Dadanya merasa sesak saat melihat Sungmin bisa tertawa lepas bersama namja lain.

Ia turun dari mobil dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Setelah beberapa langkah ia berjalan ia mendengar bunyi langkah kaki yang bergesekan dengan lantai basement dari arah dinding samping kirinya dan

DORR

"Ahhh... " Kyuhyun terlihat meringis memegang kakinya.

"Kyuuu... Maaf aku terlambat!" Yesung dengan sigap membopong tubuh Kyuhyun dan membawanya masuk kedalam mobil menuju rumah sakit, sementara itu di basement

BRAKK...

"Arrghhh... Katakan siapa yang menyuruhmu?" Donghae terlihat meletakkan pisau di leher seorang namja yang baru saja berlari terengah-engah sambil membawa sebuah pistol

Jika kau masih diam, maka maafkan aku.. Kau tak akan bisa melihat keluargamu lagi dalam hitungan detik setelah ini

"Lee...Lee Yongwoon..."

"Bagus...! Aku akan melepaskanmu.. Apa namja yang sedang berada di dalam mobil yang terparkir di depan perusahaan sedang mengawasi kerjamu?"

"Ne..ne... Tolong lepaskan aku...Arrghhh..."

"Karena kau bisa diajak kerja sama aku akan melepaskanmu"

BRUKK...

Donghae terlihat mendorong tubuh namja itu hingga jatuh ke lantai..

"Gomawo..." ia menyeringai meninggalkan basement yang sunyi itu

.

.

CKLEK

"Kyu pelan pelan..."

TUK

Kyuhyun menyentil kepala besar Yesung dengan pelan. Ia sedang memapah Kyuhyun masuk kedalam apartemennya

"Aku bukan anak kecil hyung...! Lagipula aku sempat menghindar, ini hanya tergores peluru itu sedikit"

"Apanya yang sedikit... Ini lumayan dalam... Kau jangan sok kuat bocah!"

"Aku memang kuat hyung..."

"Apa Donghae berhasil mendapatkan informasinya hyung?"

"Ne..."

"Baguslah, biar penyelidikan Donghae yang urus, kau bantu aku mengurus perusahaan, kita harus ke jepang beberapa hari ke depan..."

"Huh.. Pulihkan kondisimu dulu Kyu, aku tak mau dimarahi Tuan Cho gara-garamu"

Yesung dan Kyuhyun hanya terus berdebat sampai sesojok yeoja terlihat keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun

.

DEG

DEG

"Kyu... Astaga... Kau kenapa?" Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun dan melihat kakinya yang terluka "kyu apa yang terjadi pada kakimu?" Sungmin terlihat sangat khawatir

GREB

"Kyu... Hiks..." dengan cepat Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun yang hanya dibalas Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang terkejut

Yesung dengan pelan menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun mengisyaratkan dia yang akan pergi dan dibalas Kyuhyun dengan anggukan kecil

.

"Min... Min kau kenapa?" melihat Sungmin yang menangis membuat Kyuhyun khawatir, ia melupakan kekesalannya saat melihat Sungmin dan Siwon yang sedang tertawa bersama yang juga sempat merusak moodnya hari ini.

Kyuhyun mengelus surai panjang Sungmin, menarik dagu Sungmin dan menghapus air mata itu dengan pelan

CUP

CUP

Ia daratkan sebuah ciuman pelan di kedua kelopak mata Sungmin dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sungmin menutup matanya, merasakan betapa tulusnya ciuman Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa menangis? Hmmm..."

"Maafkan aku Kyu... Sudah kubilang kau harus berhati-hatikan.. Hiks..." air mata Sungmin masih mengalir dengan sendirinya. Kyuhyun tangkupkan tangannya di kedua pipi Sungmin

"Kau tau sesuatu?" Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya dan menatap kedalam mata Sungmin dalam...

"Kyu... Aku...aku..."

BRUK

"Lee Sungmin...!"

TBC

Huwwwa maaf kalo NC nya gagal dan ga HOT yah... Author pemula ini bikin yang ginian.. Mianhe rada telat update, author kemarin sakit gigi jadi kerjaannya istirahat doang...

Oh iya buat yang nanya pas Ming mau tidur yang diliat Ming itu foto Kyu sekeluarga bukan foto ama Won

Gumawo udah review, soal cerita sekali lagi minta maaf ga bisa ngasih bocoran.. Yang jelas happy ending ko.. Nikmati saja FF author ini, nanti teka tekinya bakal kebuka satu-satu, moga readers pada ngerti jalan ceritanya ya...

**Thanks to^^**

**Fennyfenny, Gst Irma Yhantye, cho sung hyun, Kyuminsimple, cho han kyo 137, Cul ah, , bunyming, apriliya hernaa, dessykyumin, reaRelf, nannaa, audrey musaena, KMS Kyuminshiper, kyumin forever, Kang eun seok, clouds54, ibchoco, is0live89, Erry Evilamingkyu, kyuminnnnnn, angelKYUMIN, mingi, Momoshfly2401, NaeKyu, HeeYeon, Lee Aurin, NaruKyumin, vicsparkyu4ever, sasya darena, KyoKyorae, Vhentea, leekyuhyuk, riririskaa, Margareth Pumpkins, Park Min Rin, Dadjoe Pranatha, revaelf, ELFINHA, Monnom, thiafumings, Namevey900128, coffeewie kyumin, Liaa Kyuminelf, aiichan, Aey raa kms, ChoKyunnie, yunteukwon, fariny, Keys47, BiniCHO, desi2121, HyunMinChan, Leeeunsan, DANHOBAKMING, kyuminalways89, Kyurin Minnie, nandaLJ1307, yumiewooki, min190196, WineKyumin137, cho minyu, min190196 dan ada 3 nama yang ga kebaca di email... Buat yang ga ketulis bisa protes, mianhe karena authornya rada ga teliti**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

My Life Your Life

GS Kyumin

Pairing : My beloved couple Kyumin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Cast : Member SJ

Rating : T to M

Warning : Don't bash my Pair.. Oke..

Summary : Sungmin yeoja yang periang mempunyai seorang eomma yang terbaring dirumah sakit karena penyakit yang menyerang saraf pada otaknya. Sungmin berusaha mendapatkan uang dengan berbagai cara hingga ia masuk perangkap seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang akhirnya menjadikannya pembantu dan pemuas nafsunya. Bagaimana cerita mereka berdua hingga hati mereka dipersatukan oleh sebuah kata yang tak pernah habis "**cinta**"

**Chapter sebelumnya**

**.**

**"Kenapa menangis? Hmmm..."**

**"Maafkan aku Kyu... Sudah kubilang kau harus berhati-hatikan.. Hiks..." air mata Sungmin masih mengalir dengan sendirinya. Kyuhyun tangkupkan tangannya di kedua pipi Sungmin**

**"Kau tau sesuatu?" Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya dan menatap kedalam mata Sungmin dalam...**

**"Kyu... Aku...aku..."**

**BRUK**

**"Lee Sungmin...!"**

**.**

**Pleaseee... If You Dislike, Don't Read Ok.. **

**.**

**Happy Reading^^**

.

Normal POV

.

"Lee Sungmin...!"

Kyuhyun berjongkok meraih tubuh Sungmin yang jatuh, ia tak memperdulikan sakit yang ada di bagian bawah kakinya. Ia papah tubuh Sungmin yang sedikit berisi itu kedalam kamarnya. Ia baringkan tubuh Sungmin dengan sangat hati-hati di tempat tidurnya. Kyuhyun sangat cemas hingga ia ingat ucapan Wookie bahwa Sungmin sering pingsan disaat tertekan.

"Eungh..."

Kyuhyun baru saja akan keluar kamar untuk mengambil air putih jika tidak mendengar lenguhan kecil dari bibir Sungmin

"Min... Oh Tuhan Min, aku sangat cemas.. Kau tak apa-apa?" kyuhyun mengelus wajah yang terlihat pucat itu, ia dekap tubuh Sungmin yang masih terbaring agar terduduk sepertinya.

"Kyuuu... Hiks... Aku takut... " Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya dalam tubuh itu.. "Kyu apa kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kakimu bisa diperban seperti itu? Sungmin terus bertanya dalam dekapan hangat Kyuhyun..

CUP

Ia kecup dahi Sungmin, di tangkupkannya tangannya di pipi Sungmin, ia gesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung Sungmin

"Tenangkan dirimu Min...! Aku akan mandi sebentar, kita makan lalu kita tidur, Ne?"

"Ne..." ucap Sungmin sambil menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun kuat hingga ia lepaskan dengan lambat, sangat takut jika tangan itu tak akan menyentuh dan membelainya dengan hangat seperti biasanya.

.

.

Kyuhyun sudah menyelesaikan mandinya dan tak menemukan Sungmin di dalam kamarnya. Ia memakai kaos putih tipisnya dan sebuah boxer, ia keluar kamar dan melihat Sungmin telah menyiapkan dua piring pasta di dapur.

"Eumh... Harum..." Kyuhyun mulai mendekat pada Sungmin

"Mau makan dimana Kyu? Di dapur atau di ruang santai?" Sungmin mengangkat kedua piring dan melihat kearah Kyuhyun dengan penuh tanda tanya?

"Di ruang santai saja..." Kyuhyun menjawab dingin dan duduk di sofa yang cukup 2 orang itu.

Sungmin memberikan 1 porsi pasta pada Kyuhyun, duduk disampingnya dan mulai memasukkan pasta itu kedalam mulutnya.

.

"Eh... Kau sudah selesai Kyu? Apa terlalu sedikit?"

"Tidak... Ini sudah cukup!" Kyuhyun berkata dengan tersenyum, ia terlihat begitu mengagumi sosok yeoja yang ada di sampingnya, walau sedang makanpun Sungmin terlihat sangat cantik

"Kau sudah baikan Min...?"

"Eh... Ne..." Sungmin mengunyah pasta dimulutnya dengan susah payah saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang kini menatapnya, ia bisa merasakan jantungnya yang berdegub lebih cepat saat Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan penuh cinta.

"Kau jangan terlalu khawatir, aku baik-baik saja.. Kakiku hanya luka biasa" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengusap noda saus pasta di sudut bibir Sungmin

"Ahh.. Aku sudah selesai Kyu..." Sungmin berdiri dengan gugup dan mengambil piring Kyuhyun dan membawanya kedapur untuk dibersihkan.

Kyuhyun berdiri dan menuju kamarnya, suasana antara mereka berdua benar-benar canggung. Sungmin bahkan terlihat berdoa terlebih dahulu di depan pintu kamar Kyuhyun sebelum memasukinya.

.

.

Seperti biasa Kyuhyun terlihat merentangkan satu tangannya dengan mata tertutup. Sungmin berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya sendiri. Tak seperti biasanya, kali ini Kyuhyun menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah tangannya yang ia rentangkan, tak seperti biasa yang selalu telentang menghadap keatas. Perlahan Sungmin menaiki bed dan meletakkan tubuhnya disamping Kyuhyun, kepalanya ia letakkan di tangan Kyuhyun yang terentang.

.

Sungmin beranikan dirinya untuk menatap wajah Kyuhyun, ia mainkan jari telunjuknya di wajah tampan itu, dari dahi, mata, hidung, bibir dan dagu

"Aku tau kau belum tidur,he..." Sungmin terkekeh pelan

"Hmmm..." hanya deheman yang keluar dari mulut itu

"Saranghae...Kyunie..."

DEG

Mata Kyuhyun sontak terbuka, ia tak menyangka Sungmin akan mengucapkannya di saat semua yang ada masih semu. Kyuhyun tak yakin Sungmin memahami bahwa dia lebih menyayangi Sungmin dari yang ia fikirkan. Kyuhyun tak yakin Sungmin memahami bahwa ia menyayangi Sungmin jauh sebelum Sungmin mengenalinya. Kyuhyun tak yakin Sungmin bisa memahaminya yang telah dengan pengecutnya membuat perjanjian bodoh dan mengikat Sungmin dengan perjanjian yang tak bisa dipertanggungjawabkan itu.

Mata mereka bertemu, Sungmin sempat tersentak kaget melihat perubahan wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu kaget.

"Min..." Kyuhyun menatap wajah yang tersenyum dihadapannya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang

"Kau fikir aku bodoh hah bocah nakal..!"

TUK

Jitakan kecil mendarat di kepala Kyuhyun dari jari yang lentik itu

"Aku kadang memang sedikit bodoh Kyu, he...! Tapi terkadang aku juga sangat pintar, apa kau tak pernah bertanya pada Wookie eoh..?" Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun yang terlihat masih kebingungan dengan apa yang Sungmin katakan, ia masih mengartikan ucapan Sungmin.

"Bukankah aneh Kyu, ada namja yang bisa tidur dengan seorang yeoja secantik aku dan tak menyentuhku sedikitpun,he... Errr pengecualian untuk malam kemarin karena aku yang.. Ah lupakan..! kau juga selalu memutus kontak mata kita saat suasana canggung menghampiri kita, aku mungkin sempat tertipu saat pertama kali kau bilang akan menjadikanku pelayan dan pemuas nafsumu, aku sempat tertipu dengan wajah mengerikanmu, kkkk... Ahh Kyu...bukankah aneh..? Rumahmu selalu bersih dari debu setiap harinya, padahal aku tak pernah membersihkannya sekalipun.. Apa kau menyuruh seseorang membersihkannya saat aku kekantor?"

"Hmmm..." Kyuhyun hanya menjawabnya dengan deheman dan anggukan di bahunya. Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukan mereka "Ahjumma yang membersihkannya Min.."

"Hehehe... Aku sudah menduganya Kyu.. Kau bahkan bisa membuat Wookie berpihak padamu, aku sempat bingung anak itu tidak memarahiku saat aku harus hidup bersamamu. Padahal dulu ia sangat protektif padaku... Aku yakin dia tak akan membiarkanku hidup dengan namja yang dia tidak tau bagaimana sifatnya"

"Dia tak sebaik yang kau fikirkan Min... Dia bahkan selalu memasukkan obat tidur dalam minumanku... Dia terlalu polos ingin menipuku, aku bahkan harus membuang minuman dikantor tiap hari gara-gara yeoja itu Min...He..."

Kyuhyun terkekeh dan menyesap harum rambut Sungmin

"Eh jinjayo?"

"Ne... Aku fikir Yesung hyung bisa meyakinkannya kalau aku benar-benar.. eumh.. eumh.. me..menyayangimu... Ternyata Wookie tetap saja selalu mencurigaiku..hehe..." Kyuhyun masih saja terdengar gugup mengatakan bahwa ia begitu menyayangi Sungmin

"Kkkkk... Dia memang begitu Kyu...! Ahh.. dan satu lagi..."

"Eh masih ada lagi yang kau sadari?"

"Ne... Kau bahkan menjenguk oemma saat sakit.. He.. Mana ada namja jahat yang seperti itu" Sungmin mencubit hidung mancung Kyuhyun pelan

"Apa dokter kesayanganmu itu yang memberitahumu?" nada bicara Kyuhyun berubah jadi kesal

"He is My Friend... Just My Friend Kyunie..." Sungmin menangkupkan dahinya dengan dahi Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum hangat

"Saranghae Min.."

"Nado Kyu..."

"Kau Yeojachinguku..!"

"Kau Namjachinguku!"

"Kau percaya padaku Min?"

"Aku bukan orang bodoh yang tidak bisa melihat cinta dari matamu Kyu"

"Kau Mencintaiku?"

"Hei.. Bukankah sudah kujawab?" kata Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya

"Ada banyak yang ingin aku katakan dan tanyakan, tapi saat ini lebih baik kau tidur dulu.. Kau terlihat lelah"

"Ne..."

Mata mereka kembali bertemu, menutupnya perlahan hingga kedua bibir mereka kembali bertaut.. Menyesap rasa manis dari bibir masing-masing, memiringkan kepala ke kiri atau ke kanan hingga mendapatkan posisi yang pas untuk melakukan french kiss.

"Eunghh... Eumh.."

Tangan Kyuhyun sudah masuk kedalam baju Sungmin ingin menggapai dua gundukan yang selalu menggodanya, hingga matanya membulat dan ingat apa yang sedang dilakukannya akan membuat ia hilang arah lagi. Matanya membulat dan refleks ia menghentikan cumbunya dibibir itu

"Ah... Min.. Kita tidur saja"

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah dan meletakkan kepala Sungmin di dadanya, ia peluk tubuh yang memang lebih pendek darinya itu

"Kkkkkk... Kau tak berubah Kyu, aku sangat menyukai sifatmu yang ini..."

CUP

Sungmin daratkan bibirnya dengan cepat dibibir yang tebal itu hingga seringaian nampak terbentuk dari bibir itu. Sungmin memandang ngeri kearah Kyuhyun, ia peluk tubuh tubuh yang selalu menghangatkannya itu

"Kajjja..kajja kita tidur kyu" Kata Sungmin gelagapan

"Hehehe.. Ternyata kau takut juga Min..."

Seperti biasa Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Sungmin hingga yeoja cantik itu terlelap dengan tenang di pelukannya.

.

.

Lee Sungmin POV

.

Aku tidak tuli dan aku tidak bodoh. Jelas-jelas aku mendengar perbincangan Kyuhyun dan Yesung hyung semalam. Kaki Kyuhyun terluka karena tembakan, aku jelas mendengarnya ia mengatakan peluru. Aku tau Appa pasti serius dengan ucapannya, dan aku begitu yakin ini adalah ulah Appa. Haiss.. Apa masih bisa dia kusebut Appa setelah meninggalkan eomma begitu saja. Namja itu begitu kejam, entah apa yang difikirkannya melalukan hal itu pada Kyuhyun, mungkin anak buahnya itu sudah mencuci isi otaknya.

.

Huhhh

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, berada di istana baru seorang Lee YoongWon. Huh..! Rumahnya sangat besar, dulu aku dan eomma hanya bisa menyewa rumah kecil setelah ditinggalkannya.

.

.

"Lee Sungmin..?"

"Ah..ne.."

Sepertinya kedatanganku diketahuinya terlebih dahulu, karena aku merasa di sambut saat ini. Seorang yeoja seumuran dengan eomma membukakan pintu yang baru saja kupencet belnya. Aku melihat yeoja itu dari atas hingga bawah, yeoja yang anggun, walau masih terlihat cantik oemma aku yakin yeoja ini adalah Lee Taeyeon istri baru Appa. Aku melihatnya dengan kesan acuh dan tak memperdulikan wajahnya yang terlihat cemas itu.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan suamimu...!" kataku ketus

"Dia ada di ruangannya, mari aku antarkan Min..." aku menatapnya dengan mata yang kubuat membulat, hei dia baru saja memanggilku dengan Min, dia seperti sudah mengenalku lama saja. Jujur aku muak melihat wajah yeoja ini, karena dia Appa meninggalkan eomma. Walau sejujurnya Appa lah yang harus disalahkan, kenapa dia bisa meninggalkan eomma demi yeoja di hadapanku ini, apa yang lebih dari eomma? Eomma bahkan lebih cantik dari yeoja ini. Entah cuma perasaanku walau dia terlihat sangat kaya, wajahnya tidak menunjukkan bahagia sama sekali. Mungkin itu balasan karena telah menghancurkan rumah tangga orang. Ahh.. Eomma bahkan saat hidupnya masih memakai Lee di depan namanya. Yah.. Appa memang tidak pernah mau menceraikan eomma, tapi eomma tidak mau jika Appa beristri lagi, karena itulah kami pergi dari rumah. Tapi aku selalu menyebut bahwa Eomma dan Appa bercerai karena tak ingin sedih melihat Eomma memikirkan yeoja yang ada di depanku ini.

.

.

Aku menghentikan langkah kakiku saat yeoja paruh baya ini berhenti di sebuah ruangan.

"Appamu ada di dalam Min... Masuklah? Dia terlihat tersenyum padaku. Aku tak menghiraukan ucapannya dan masuk kedalam ruangan yang ada dihadapanku

.

.

CKLEK

"Min..." entah mataku sudah salah, dia terlihat menatapku dengan penuh kasih sayang, seperti kerinduan yang sudah tertumpuk terlalu banyak.

"Aku tak akan berbasa basi..! Tidak cukupkah kau menyakiti aku dan Eomma? Tak cukup kau meninggalkan kami demi yeoja kaya itu? Sekarang kau mau melukaiku lagi dengan menyakiti namja yang aku cintai eoh...?" aku sudah tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku saat ini, aku muak melihat wajahnya yang sok perhatian padaku, aku benci melihat matanya yang teduh saat menatapku. Alisnya terlihat berkerut saat aku berkata dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi.

.

"Min.. Apa maksudmu dengan namja yang kau cintai?"

"Aaaah... Apa kau sudah ditipu tangan kananmu itu? KIM JUNGMO? Apa yang dia katakan padamu sampai kau mau melukai seorang namja yang bahkan kau tak mengenalnya Huh...! Aku tak tau apa yang dikatakan Jungmo padamu, yang perlu kau tau aku mencintai namja itu! Cho Kyuhyun.. Namja yang baru saja kau lukai!"

Wajahnya masih terlihat dingin, ketampanannya tak pernah berkurang dari dulu hingga sekarang, dia terlihat berfikir keras dan dengan wajah yang memerah dia terlihat mengepalkan tangannya

"Aku hanya minta satu hal padamu Appa, Ahh.. Apa aku masih bisa menyebutmu Appa? JANGAN PERNAH IKUT CAMPUR DENGAN KEHIDUPANKU LAGI!"

"Min..."

"Aaaah... Aku baru sadar, jadi selama ini Jungmo yang terlihat baik padaku itupun kau yang menyuruhnya? Ooh.. Aku tersanjung dan terima kasih.. Pantas saja dia selalu ada di saat aku kesusahan... Dia anak buahmu yang sangat pintar Appa, aku fikir dia memang teman baikku... Kau menyuruhnya menyelidiki semua tentangku? Aku bahkan pernah melihatnya mengendap masuk keruanganku, aku fikir dia perlu sesuatu.. Aku salah.. Malam itu aku melihatnya bertemu denganmu dan aku mendengarnya... Kau menyuruhnya mencelakai Kyuhyun... Apa hakmu mencampuri urusanku Huhh...!" amarah ini serasa akan meledak dalam kepalaku

.

"Min... Appa hanya mencemaskanmu, Appa tak tau bagaimana lagi cara berkomunikasi denganmu, kau terlalu membenci Appa Min.. Appa tau.. Appa bodoh.. Bagi Appa hanya dengan selalu menjagamu Appa bisa melakukan kewajiban Appa" wajahnya yang angkuh perlahan menunduk, aku bisa melihatnya, sudut matanya sudah diisi cairan asin yang hampir meluber keluar

.

"Appa bicara kewajiban? Huhh... Kemana kau saat aku dan eomma kesusahan, kau bahkan tak pernah menjenguk eomma kerumah sakit.. Appa tau.. Saat eomma bilang dia tidak bisa disembuhkan duniaku serasa runtuh, aku tak punya orang yang bisa kujadikan sandaran, kemana kau saat itu? Apa sedang bersenang-senang bersama keluarga barumu? Kemana kau saat eomma butuh pelukanmu, kemana kau saat eomma meringis kesakitan dan menyebut namamu... Kemana kau saat eomma butuh orang yang selalu membuatnya nyaman, ke..kemana kau saat eomma pergi meninggalkanku? Hiks... "

Aku tak bisa menahannya, air mataku jatuh saat mengingat masa sulitku bersama eomma

"Min..."

"Jika kau masih merasa punya tanggung jawab padaku, itu bukan berarti dengan cara mencelakai orang yang aku cintai! Aku tau kau keras, aku tau kata yang keluar dari mulutmu adalah harga mati"

"Appa... Tidak..."

"Cukup Appa... Aku fikir aku sudah bicara terlalu jauh... Jangan pernah ikut campur kehidupanku mulai sekarang.. Aku pergi...!"

.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat meninggalkan ruangan itu menuju pintu utama rumah besar ini. Mataku tak sengaja melihat yeoja paruh baya sedang berdiri tegang sambil meremas ujung bajunya. Dia menatapku dengan penuh belas kasihan, aku tak tau apa yang difikirkannya, mungkin ia takut suaminya akan kembali pada anaknya yang bodoh ini. Aku tak ambil peduli dan segera pergi dari rumahnya ini.

.

Fikiranku berkecamuk saat ini, mungkin ada baiknya aku ke tempat Hyukki. Appa, Jungmo, aku takut mereka berbuat hal nekat lagi. Kyuhyun, aku takut dia akan terluka lagi. Aku baru mengingat sesuatu, Kyuhyun dan aku bahkan pernah masuk ke ruangan Jungmo secara diam-diam. Yah saat kami harus masuk ke dalam lemari yang ada di ruangannya. Apa Kyuhyun tahu sesuatu? Apa dia juga menyelidiki sesuatu tentang Jungmo?

.

.

Normal POV

Setelah kepergian Sungmin, namja paruh baya yang sedari tadi berdiri di dekat mejanya sudah merosot jatuh sambil menjatuhkan air mata yang tak henti-hentinya keluar dari matanya.

"Yeobo..." Lee Taeyeon kaget melihat suaminya menangis dengan tersedu, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat dengan matanya sendiri sosok kuat dan tegar yang biasa ia hadapi terlihat sangat rapuh, tangisnya terdengar pelan, bahunya bergetar tanda ia begitu menahan tangisnya. Biasanya ia hanya melihat mata yang membengkak atau mata yang memerah saat suaminya itu sedang memandang foto keluarganya dulu. Ia langsung duduk dan mendekati tubuh suaminya yang sudah terduduk di lantai yang dingin.

"Yeobo... Dia..dia...dia.. Begitu membenciku.. Lee Sungmin.. Anakku begitu membenciku, Appa seperti apa aku ini..." Suaranya terdengar bergetar. Ia rengkuh tubuh istrinya dan ia letakkan kepalanya di bahu yeoja yang sudah menemaninya ini.

Sementara sang istri hanya terkaget tak percaya saat suaminya kini memanggilnya dengan sebutan yeobo, ia juga bahkan serasa bermimpi saat namja yang ada dihadapannya sekarang ini memeluknya dengan kuat. Ia ingin menangis, tapi berusaha kuat dengan menepuk pelan punggung namja yang sangat rapuh ini untuk menenangkannya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

.

"Yesung hyung... Benarkah malam ini kita harus segera ke Jepang?"

"Ne Kyu... Appa mu sudah membelikan tiketnya, kita berangkat 2 jam lagi.. Kau bisa ke apartemenmu dan mengambil barang yang akan kau bawa.. Mungkin kau juga errr... Ingin berpamitan dengan istrimu itu" nadanya jelas terdengar mengejekku

BLUSH

Entah kenapa wajahku serasa panas mendengar ucapannya, secara tidak langsung ia memang sedang menyindirku

"Hyung.. Jangan memojokkanku.. Aku pasti akan bertanggung jawab jika terjadi apa-apa?"

"Apa kau melakukannya lagi Kyu?" wajahnya terlihat serius saat bertanya padaku

TUK

"Awww"

Aku mendaratkan Handphone ku pada kepalanya

"Mungkin dengan itu kepalamu bisa tambah kecil hyung, aku masih bisa mengontrol diriku"

"Hahahahaha..." Lihat matanya yang kecil semakin hilang saat sedang tertawa "Aku fikir kau tidak bisa menyentuh wanita Kyu, bahkan saat kuliah kau pernah hampir di perkosa wanita karena wanita itu tergila-gila padamu dan anehnya kau bahkan tidak tegang sedikitpun saat wanita itu sudah full naked dihadapanmu... Hahahaha.." oh Tuhan jika ada jarum disini mungkin aku akan menjahit mulutnya

"Aku pria normal, dulu aku tidak tegang karena aku sama sekali tidak menyukai wanita itu.. Dan aku merasa jijik saat dia berusaha melucuti pakaianku"

"Ahahahaha... Untung saat itu aku dan Donghae datang tepat waktu dan menyelamatkanmu, kau bahkan sangat lemah dengan wanita! Karena itupula aku mengizinkanmu menjalankan misi ini karena kufikir kau tak akan macam-macam pada Sungmin... Hahahaha..." suaranya terdengar memenuhi otakku, aku bisa gila jika didekat makhluk ini terus

"Wajar saja... Wanita itu mengikat tangan dan kakiku.. Aku tak bisa bergerak dan berbuat apa-apa.. Sudah...! Aku mau ke apartemen"

"Hahahahaha..." astaga.. Aku benar-benar ingin menyumpal mulutnya dengan kaos kakiku, dia tak henti-hentinya tertawa bahkan kulihat air matanya hampir keluar gara-gara tertawa terlalu keras.

.

.

CKLEK

.

.

"Lee Sungmin...!"

"Sungmin...!"

"Min...!"

Aku memasuki apartemen dengan tergesa, waktuku tidak banyak.. Aku harus segera bergegas untuk berkemas.. Sepertinya Sungmin belum pulang kesini setelah bekerja, mungkin dia mampir ke tempat Wookie atau penjual bunga itu.

Aku akan meninggalkan note saja untuknya...

.

**To : Minnie..**

**Min maafkan aku tidak menemuimu, aku diburu waktu.. Appa menyuruhku berangkat ke Jepang malam ini.**

**Aku tinggalkan sedikit uang tunai di atas meja kamar jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu.**

**Ahh yang penting jangan bukakan pintu sembarangan, berhati-hatilah...**

**Aku mungkin pergi selama seminggu.. Jika kau merasa kesepian kau boleh menginap di apartemen Wookie atau di tempat Hyukki, aku pergi dengan Yesung hyung.. Aku menitipkanmu pada Donghae.. Hei jika kau tak keberatan kenalkan Hyukki pada Donghae, dia terlihat stres karena tak punya pasangan...hehehe...**

**Jika kau menginap di tempat temanmu pastikan pagi atau malam kau harus ke apartemenku. Aku di marahi eomma saat ia tau aku memperkerjakan Ahjumma double.. Di rumah dan di apartemenku..he...**

**Jaga dirimu baik-baik saat aku tidak ada.. Saranghae... He..**

.

Hahaha bodohnya aku, pertama kali jatuh cinta pada seseorang dan lihatlah aku seperti bodoh. Pantas saja eomma begitu suka menggodaku... Aku memang terlihat bodoh saat harus berurusan dengan yeoja...

.

.

Drrrrt... Drrttt

"Yeobseyo...?"

"Kyu... Lee Yoong Woon yang menyuruh penembak itu menembakmu"

"Lee Yoong Woon? Apa dia orang yang sama yang pernah sempat menggoyahkan perusahaan kita?"

"Ne...! Kata penembak itu saat ia beraksi ia diawasi, dan aku lihat orang yang ada di mobil yang ada di depan perusahaan saat itu adalah Jungmo.. Kita benar.. Jungmo adalah anak buahnya... Apa kau tau hal yang mengejutkan?"

"Huh..! Apa?"

"Dia Appa Sungmin.."

DEG

"Aku bisa membacanya Hae.. Aku rasa tidak ada Appa yang jahat di dunia ini"

"Aku masih belum tau apa motif mereka Kyu.. Eomma mu sedang berusaha menjodohkanku dengan beberapa yeoja.. Aku tak konsentrasi akhir-akhir ini"

"Sudah kubilang aku bisa membacanya.."  
"Apa maksudmu Kyu?"

"Sepertinya ada yang cemburu padaku"

"Donghaeeee... Cepat...! Bersiaplah.. Aku akan mengajakmu kencan buta..! Dengarlah Kyu betapa gilanya oemma mu itu.."

"Hahahaha... Cepat sana pergi, kau tak perlu menyelidikinya lagi.. Kau hanya perlu jaga Sungmin"

PIP

.

.

Normal POV

.

.

Namja paruh baya yang sedang terduduk dalam pelukan yeoja itu tersentak saat posisinya yang sedang memeluk seseorang.

"Ahh.. Mianhe..." katanya sembari melepas pelukan itu

"Gwaenchana... Apa perlu aku buatkan teh atau kopi yeobo?" yeoja itu terlihat tersenyum penuh haru

"Tidak... Tolong panggilkan KIM JUNGMO Sekarang, suruh dia menghadapku...!" nada bicaranya telah berubah menjadi sangar, wajahnya mengeras dan tangannya mengepal kuat tanda ia sedang begitu marah

"Yeobo... Tapi.. "

"Jangan mengaturku, kau sudah berjanji tak akan mencampuri urusanku saat aku mau menikahimu dan meninggalkan keluargaku"

"Baiklah..." yeoja itu terlihat menunduk sambil berdiri dan pergi dari ruangan suaminya itu.

.

.

BUG

BUG

"Ahhh..."

DUAG

Terlihat ada darah yang menetes dari sudut bibir Jungmo, beberapa pukulan keras mendarat dengan sempurna diwajah dan perutnya

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan Hahh..! Kau membuat keadaanku semakin sulit..! Apa kau menipuku?"

"Apa maksud tuan?"

"Kau bilang Sungmin menjadi pemuas nafsu Cho Kyuhyun. Kau bilang ia menjadikan Sungminku pembantunya, kau bilang dia sangat sedih dan terlihat murung akhir-akhir ini, kau bilang namja itu menjadikan Sungmin budaknya, kau bilang Sungmin sangat tersiksa bersama namja itu.. Kau bilang hanya dengan menyingkirkan Kyuhyun maka Sungmin akan terbebas dan bahagia. Kau bahkan kuberi alat yang canggih untuk selalu membuntuti Sungmin. Kau bahkan kuberi uang yang tak sedikit untuk melakukan ini"

BUGH

"Ahhh..."

"Aku memang bodoh tak sadar karena biasanya kau selalu bertugas dengan baik, aku terlalu bodoh dan bersedia melakukan apa yang kau katakan.. Aku sudah terlanjur percaya padamu"

DUAG

Namja paruh baya itu mencengkram kerah baju Jungmo dengan kuat. Tubuhnya yang tambun membuatnya mempunyai kekuatan yang sangat besar

"Apa kau mencoba mencari alasan? Huhh.. Kau tak mungkin mendapatkan informasi yang salah mengingat ada banyak anak buah yang kuturunkan untuk membantumu mengikuti Sungmin kemanapun"

"Aku tidak berbohong tuan, namja itu memang menjadikan Sungmin pembantunya...!"

"Kau masih mencari alasan? Apapun yang mereka lakukan itu bukan urusanmu.. Aku suruh kau menjaga Sungmin dari orang yang ingin berbuat jahat padanya bukan dari orang yang dicintainya. Sungmin baru saja kesini dan dia bilang ia mencintai namja itu"

DEG

"Aku yakin sekali kau juga mengetahuinya KIM JUNGMO...!"

Jungmo terdiam, wajahnya berubah memucat.. Tentu saja ia mengetahuinya.. Ia memasang alat penyadap untuk memantau Sungmin tidak hanya di rumah sakit saat ibunya sakit, ia memasang alat penyadap di ruangan Sungmin, di Apartemen Sungmin dulu, bahkan saat Sungmin pindah ke apartemen Kyuhyun ia juga menempelkan penyadap dalam pulpen Sungmin yang ada di dalam tas Sungmin. Namun beberapa hari terakhir kerja Jungmo tak bisa leluasa karena ia merasa ada orang yang juga selalu membuntutinya. Penyadap di pulpen Sungminpun sudah tidak berfungsi lagi, ia baru sadar orang yang dihadapinya juga tak kalah hebat dengannya

"Tuan... Aku bisa menjelaskannya..."

"Kau menyukai Sungminku?"

DEG

Pertanyaan Lee Yoong Won benar-benar tepat sasaran, ia semakin yakin dengan perasaannya saat melihat perubahan di wajah Jungmo. Perlahan Yoong Won melonggarkan cengkramannya pada kerah baju Jungmo

"Kau tau? Aku sudah menganggapmu seperti anakku sendiri, aku begitu senang saat kau bersedia bekerja di tempat Sungmin bekerja dan bersedia mengawasi dan juga membuntuti Sungmin kemanapun." Ia berjalan menuju kursinya dan membiarkan Jungmo berdiri dengan meringis menahan sakit pada wajah dan tubuhnya

"Aku senang kau bekerja dengan baik, kau selalu memberitahu perkembangan Sungmin padaku. Ternyata kebaikanmu juga karena kau menyukai Sungmin, aku tak menyalahkanmu" nada bicaranya mulai melemah dan menatap kearah Jungmo dengan tatapan teduh namun tajam "Aku tak menyalahkanmu menyukai Sungmin, kau tau benar Sungmin menyukai namja lain, kau tau yang membuat aku muak denganmu? Kau membohongiku dan membuat Sungmin makin membenciku... Kau mengaturku agar aku melukai namja itu, kau tak memberitahuku kalau Sungmin menyukainya"

"Tuan..."

"Jangan panggil aku tuan... Mulai sekarang kau bisa mencari pekerjaan lain.. Dan jangan ganggu Sungmin lagi... Aku akan mencari orang lain untuk menggantikan pekerjaanmu.. Kau sudah terlalu kelewatan dalam pekerjaanmu..."

Wajah Jungmo memerah menahan marah, tapi ia tau benar siapa yang ada di hadapannya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya sambil pergi dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Sungmin POV

.

"Hufh..."

Aku mendesah pelan saat sampai di apartemenku.. Eh bukan.. Apartemen Kyuhyun maksudku. Rasanya aku ingin sekali menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya, dia pasti sudah pulang. Sepatu kerjanya kulihat memang sudah berada di tempatnya, tapi sepatu santai yang biasa kenakan tidak ada di tempatnya.

Aku memeriksa keseluruh ruangan, mulai dari kamarnya, kamar mandi, kamar tamu, dan dapur ia memang tak kelihatan

"Apa ia pergi setelah bekerja...?"

Aku akan segera kekamar untuk membersihkan diri, namun mataku menemukan note yang tertempel di kulkas.

.

Yah aku lupa, kemarin ia bilang akan ke Jepang.. Tapi aku tak menyangka malam ini dia akan pergi. Mataku bergerak membaca note yang ditinggalkannya. Apa! katanya aku harus berhati-hati.. Huhh.. Aku rasa dia yang harus berhati-hati.. Ah benar juga aku akan menginap di tempat Wookie saja, aku sudah lama tidak ke apartemennya sejak tinggal errr bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Apa? Aku dititipkan pada Donghae... Hei.. Dia fikir aku anak kecil.. Aku bisa menjaga diriku dengan baik. Eh..! Dimarahi eomma? Eomma?

Aku harus membersihkan apartemen Kyuhyun setidaknya sebelum ke kantor atau sesudah ke kantor. Entah kenapa aku merasa gugup saat membayangkan ibunya, aku melihat fotonya.. Dia yeoja yang sangat anggun, cantik dan sangat berkharisma. Aku tidak yakin ibunya suka denganku, apalagi untuk anak sebaik dan sesempurna Kyuhyun.

"Hufh..." lagi... Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas

.

Aku rasa aku sangat merindukannya saat ini, apalagi setelah kejadian yang terjadi antara aku dan Appa tadi sore. Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke kamar Kyuhyun.. Mandi dan akhirnya terbaring di bed yang nyaman ini. Aku memainkan Hpku sebentar dan alangkah kagetnya aku saat aku melihat di kontakku sudah ada namanya, Yesung oppa, Donghae.. Siapa itu Donghae? Ah.. Aku pernah mendengarnya dari Wookie, dia adalah sahabat Kyuhyun.. Ah.. Kyuhyun bilang dia menitipanku pada Donghae, emmhh.. Mungkin semacam orang kepercayaan seperti Yesung oppa. Ah iya apa katanya tadi.. Mengenalkan Hyukki dengan Donghae, mungkin nanti aku akan memintanya menemaniku ke toko bunga Hyukki saja...

.

.

Aku mulai menyesap harum Kyuhyun pada bed ini hingga aku merasakan Handphoneku bergetar

Drrrttt...

Eh... Kyuhyun?

"Yeobseyo Kyu..."

"Hmm..."

"Ada apa Kyu? Apa pekerjaanmu baik-baik saja disana?"

"Hei aku bahkan baru sampai, kau sudah bertanya tentang pekerjaanku..."

"He..."

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ne... Kau kenapa?"

"Hanya sedikit menghawatirkanmu..!"

"Jinjayo... He..."

"Dari tadi kau tertawa terus Min.. Apa kau sudah mau tidur?"

"Ne...! Perusahaan siapa yang memegang sementara Kyu? Bukankah Yesung hyung juga ikut denganmu?"

"Mungkin Appa akan memantau beberapa hari Min..."

DEG

Entah kenapa aku sedikit merasa gugup saat Kyuhyun membicarakan orang tuanya, entah apakah ia sudah menceritakan hubungan kami pada orang tuanya

"Kenapa diam?"

"Ah... Aa..a..aniya..."

"Tidurlah Min... Aku senang kau baik-baik saja... Apa terjadi sesuatu hari ini?"

"Tidak Kyu... Aku.. Aku... Ha..hanya sedikit merindukanmu?"

"Sayang sekali Min... Hanya sedikitkah? Padahal aku sangat merindukanmu.." suaranya terdengar kesal

"Ah... A..aniya.. Aku juga sangat merindukanmu" oh Tuhan lihat betapa bodohnya aku sekarang seperti remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta, umurku bahkan lebih tua darinya

"Tidurlah... Saranghae..."

"Nado... Eh Kyu.. Mungkin malam seterusnya aku akan menginap di tempat Wookie.."

"Ne... Jaga kesehatanmu"

"Ne..."

PLIP

Aku merasa benar-benar beruntung, akupun langsung tertidur setelah mendengar suaranya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

Aku baru saja sampai di apartemen Kyuhyun setelah bekerja. Ternyata memang lebih mudah saat ada atasan dibandingkan dengan tidak. Sungguh ini bukan karena perasaan, biasanya Yesung oppa selalu memantau dan memberikan instruksi pada kami.

Hari masih sore, aku membersihkan apartemen Kyuhyun dan langsung menuju pintu depan saat mendengar bel dari luar.

Aku sedikit berlari karena sedang berada di dapur awalnya dan

CKLEK

"Lee Sungmin...!"

Mulutku terbuka lebar saat melihat siapa yang ada di hadapanku

"Kau...!"

TBC

Huwwwa mianhe baru bisa update.. Author masih sakit gigi.. Saat gigi author sedang merajalela sakitnya, ketika imajinasi author datang dan sudah depan notebook kadang2 sakit giginya datang tiba2 dan blanklah seketika *ini kenapa jadi curhat

Soal kenapa Eomma dan Appa Sungmin berpisah akan diceritakan di chap depan, trus kalo ampe chap berapa author belum tau.. Mungkin 10 atau 12.. Hehe

Yang nanya ada hubungan apa Wookie ama Appanya Sungmin itu ga ada..yang Wookie telpon di chap kemarin itu adiknya.. Kan ada kemarin itu dia bilang nae dongsaeng.. Dan kalau reader masih ingat adik Wookie itu pas Chap 2 author kasih tau adalah Kim Kibum

Ok.. Kalau soal cerita sekarang udah jelas kan? Kalo masih belum faham ama ceritanya maafkan author ya, atau coba diulang lagi deh bacanya..he.. Author sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin... Mianhe

Kalo sehabis ini ada yang protes feel feelan lagi, maafkan author yang ga hebat bikin feel ya^^

Sebenarnya udah mau Publish FF yang YAOI, udah ada 1 chap tapi belum saya edit.. Doakan cepet selesai juga yah..

Dan penghargaan yang setinggi-tingginya author berikan pada reader yang udah mau review.. Gomawo..gomawo...

**Thanks to ^^**

**Cho Minyu, reaRelf, maya siwonest everlasting friends, nannaa, cha, DANHOBAKMING, kyuqiemin (mianhe kalo ga ketulis di chap kemarin ya^^), cho minyu, JaeLiey, leekyuhyuk, dessykyumin, desi2121, Vey900128, kyumin forever, Heeyeon, Rosa Damascena, bunyming, sha, 137line, Cul Ah, Raena (terima kasih memperhatikan sakit gigi author T^T), yumiewooki, nurwakhidah93, Monnom, cho han kyu, Sasya, clouds54, Liaa kyuminelf, DadjoePranatha, thiafumings, yunteukwon, KMS kyuminshiper, hyopetals, kyuminnnnnn, Lee Aurin, Aey raa kms, Kyo d'Monito Del Monte, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, Silver Bullet 1412, Margareth Pumpkins, ChoKyunnie, Erry Evilamingkyu, JewelStar, dewiELF, HyunMinChan, liekaneshiro, BiniCHO (semangat ujiannya^^), audrey musaena, 333LG, min190196, Jmjm, kyuminalways89, Fennyfenny, Keys47, Vhentea, alichan, is0live89, coffeewie kyumin, dhia bintang, lovegood cherry, KMS, Iam ELF anj JOYer, dan ada 1 nama yang ga kebaca namanya di email**

**Terima kasih banyak... Review kalian merupakan semangat utama author untuk terus menulis FF ini hingga END **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

My Life Your Life

GS Kyumin

Pairing : My beloved couple Kyumin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Cast : Member SJ

Rating : T to M

Warning : Don't bash my Pair.. Oke..

Summary : Sungmin yeoja yang periang mempunyai seorang eomma yang terbaring dirumah sakit karena penyakit yang menyerang saraf pada otaknya. Sungmin berusaha mendapatkan uang dengan berbagai cara hingga ia masuk perangkap seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang akhirnya menjadikannya pembantu dan pemuas nafsunya. Bagaimana cerita mereka berdua hingga hati mereka dipersatukan oleh sebuah kata yang tak pernah habis "**cinta**"

**Chapter sebelumnya**

**.**

**CKLEK**

**.**

**"Lee Sungmin...!"**

**Mulutku terbuka lebar saat melihat siapa yang ada di hadapanku**

**"Kau...!"**

**.**

**Pleaseee... If You Dislike, Don't Read Ok.. **

**.**

**Happy Reading^^**

**.**

Normal POV

.

"Bisakah kita bicara sebentar Lee Sungmin?" seorang yeoja paruh baya dengan pandangan memohon sedang menatap Sungmin yang terlihat mematung di depan pintu apartemen Kyuhyun

"Dari mana kau tau aku ada di sini?" jawab Sungmin ketus pada istri baru ayahnya ini "Ah.. Aku lupa, bukankah Appa selama ini menyelidikiku? Pasti bukan hal yang sulit untuk mengetahui dimana aku tinggal...!" jawab Sungmin masih dengan nada ketusnya "Masuklah...!"

.

.

Yeoja paruh baya yang ada dihadapannya justru kelihatan sangat gugup, ia terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya. Ia terlihat duduk di sofa ruang tamu Kyuhyun. Sungmin menyuguhkan segelas coklat panas, setidaknya ia memang tidak bisa berlaku jahat terhadap seseorang karena memang sifatnya yang sangat ramah terhadap orang.

.

"Cepat katakan..! Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Sungmin bertanya sambil memalingkan wajahnya

"Aku memang tidak punya hak bicara banyak padamu Min.. Kau pasti juga sangat membenciku karena aku telah merusak keluargamu"

"Untunglah kau menyadarinya" jawab Sungmin ketus

Taeyeon terlihat menundukkan kepalanya, sudut matanya sudah dipenuhi air mata yang begitu ditahannya

"Jangan membenci Appa mu Min.. Aku tak pernah melihatnya sesedih kemarin saat kau datang kerumah kami. Kau tau, bahkan baru kemarin dia menyebutku dengan sebutan yeobo.. Dan baru kemarin dia menyentuhku, di..dia memelukku saat kau pergi kemarin Min... Kau tahu Min.. Mungkin ini adalah balasanku karena mengambil Appamu dari kehidupanmu. Dia tak pernah sedikitpun menyentuhku, dia tak pernah sedikitpun berhenti memikirkan kalian, di..dia.. Hiks.. Tidak pernah sedikitpun membuang rasa sayang untuk kalian."

Sungmin terlihat sedikit terkejut melihat Lee Taeyeon seorang namja paruh baya yang memang terlihat masih muda, elegan, glamour terlihat begitu kacau di hadapannya. Tak sedikir air mata yang dikeluarkannya, Sungmin tak yakin itu hanya sebuah gurauan. Mata yang memang sedikit tak terlihat karena wajah yang menunduk itu terlihat begitu sedih, lelah dan begitu tertekan.

"Huhh... Aku tak tau apa perkataanmu benar atau tidak.. Ahh.. Apa kau di suruh Appa kesini?" Sungmin masih saja berusaha tidak ramah pada yeoja paruh baya yang di hadapannya, entah kenapa ia malah merindukan eomma nya saat melihat sosok yeoja yang ada di hapannya ini.

"Dia pasti akan begitu marah padaku jika dia tahu aku ada disini Min.. Dengarkanlah ceritaku Lee Sungmin...!" suaranya terdengar begitu tegas, matanya menyiratkan sebuah kejujuran dan setiap katanya terdengar begitu ingin meyakinkan

"Huhhh..."

"Min.. Dengarkan... Dulu..."

.

**Flashback**

.

"Taeyeon..."

"Ne Appa..."

"Aku menemukan ini di bawah bantal tidurmu.."

DEG

Wajah Taeyeon berubah jadi memucat, ia sangat takut ayahnya akan memarahinya

"Begitu menyayangi namja yang sudah beristri ini kah kau Yeon?"

"Hiks... Maafkan aku Appa, aku telah mengecewakanmu..."

"Jangan minta maaf pada Appa, kau berhak mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan.. Akan Appa buat dia meninggalkan istrinya untukmu.. Kau fokuslah pada pengobatanmu, Appa akan membuatnya jatuh untuk mu dan menjadikanmu Lee Taeyeon..! Dan membuatmu hidup bahagia dengan impianmu"

Namja paruh baya itu terlihat mengelus surai kecoklatan yeoja yang sedang duduk dikursi rodanya

DEG

.

Lee Taeyeon hanya bisa terkejut mendengar ucapan Ayahnya, apakah benar ia akan bahagia. Ia tak yakin akan hidup bahagia walau bisa bersama namja yang ia sukai, ia tak yakin namja sebaik Yongwoon akan meninggalkan istri dan anaknya yang sangat cantik itu.

.

Taeyeon POV

.

Entah apa yang Appa lakukan untuk menjerat Kangin, yah ia sering disebut seperti itu oleh teman-temannya. Aku mulai memperhatikannya saat aku sering datang ke perusahaan Appa, mengaguminya, menyuruh beberapa anak buah Appa dengan rahasia menyelidikinya. Aku yakin Appa mengancam keselamatan istri dan anaknya untuk bisa merubah fikirannya dan menyetujui pernikahan ini.

.

Bersanding dengannya di atas altar, tidur dengannya di atas tempat tidur yang sama walau hanya bisa melihat punggungnya, menangis saat ia memandang foto keluarganya dengan sedih, atau berusaha menutup telingaku saat anak buahnya mencari tau informasi keluarganya.

.

Pindah ke rumah baru dan meninggalkan hal-hal berbau Appa sudah aku lakukan sebagai syarat yang ia ajukan, merahasiakan pada Appa bahwa ia belum bercerai dengan istrinya. Penyakitku sembuh saat hidup bersamanya, walau hidup seperti mayat dan penuh kedinginan aku berusaha tetap menjadi istri yang baik. Tak pernah sedikitpun aku mendapatkan senyuman yang tulus yang biasanya aku lihat dari bibirnya saat ia di kantor dulu. Tapi aku kuat karena ia selalu ada disisiku.. Katakan aku egois, aku memang egois.. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya, oksigenku seakan habis saat dia tak ada disisiku.

.

Aku kaget Ia mulai berani menyelidiki istri dan anaknya sendiri. Dia terlihat bahagia karena bisa mengamati istri dan anaknya sendiri, seperti ingin meninggalkanku. Aku memang mempunyai anak buah untuk menyelidikinya, aku langsung lunglai dan tak berdaya.. Tubuhku merosot kebawah seakan tak ada lagi kekuatan, saat aku membuka mata aku melihat wajahnya yang khawatir. Itulah pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku tersenyum olehnya, sejak itu hanya kedinginan yang menyelimuti kehidupanku.

.

**Flashback end**

.

.

"Maafkan aku Lee Sungmin, Kangin tidak bersalah.. Jangan membencinya lagi, aku rela diceraikannya asal dia bisa tersenyum seperti dulu.. Aku sudah lelah Min.. Hiks.. Aku tak sanggup saat ia meraung-raung memanggil namamu.. Aku sudah sangat berdosa memisahkan kalian, aku bahkan ingin mati saat melihat ia menangis saat Ibumu meninggal.. Aku ingin bunuh diri melihat betapa tersiksanya dia, namun usahaku gagal saat ia melihatku ingin melakukannya.. Ia memukulku dan berkata jangan tambah lagi kebodohan yang aku lakukan.. Hiks.. Jangan membencinya Lee Sungmin"

Sungmin terdiam dan melihat yeoja yang ada di hadapannya dengan kalut, karena tangisnya tak henti-hentinya keluar dari matanya. Sungmin merasa ada batu besar yang menghantam kepalanya saat mendengar cerita Taeyeon, ia merasa Appanya jauh terluka dibandingkannya dengan Eommanya. Ia juga tak berani menyalahkan yeoja yang ada di hadapannya, ia terlihat sangat rapuh. Hingga ia teringat tentang pesan Eommanya sebelum meninggal.

.

"Apakah eomma mengetahuinya?"

"A...a..aku tidak tau.. Tapi matanya yang bening itu tak pernah sedikitpun menyiratkan kebencian padaku saat beberapa kali kami bertemu, dia yeoja berhati malaikat. Aku sangat merasa bersalah padanya.. A...a..ku..."

BRUK

.

"Nyonyaaa... Nyonya..." Sungmin gelagapan saat melihat yeoja yang ada di hadapannya jatuh dari kursinya. Ia tak bisa berfikir banyak dan langsung mengambil Hpnya dan menghubungi Donghae

.

PIP

"Yeobseyo.. Donghae-ssi bisakah kau membantuku?" Sungmin berbicara dengan nafas yang terputus-putus karena begitu takut

"Ada apa Lee Sungmin?" Donghae bertanya tak kalah kalut mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin.

Donghae memang tidak mengawasi Sungmin saat Sungmin berada di apartemen Kyuhyun

"Istri Appaku pingsan di apartemen Kyuhyun, bisakah kau kesini dan membantuku membawanya kerumah sakit?"

"Ne... Tunggu sebentar, aku akan segera tiba"

PIP

.

Sungmin berjalan ke kanan dan ke kiri berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya, ia berapa kali berujar

"Kyu... Apa yang harus aku lakukan... Hiks.. Kyu cepatlah kembali... Aku takuut..."

.

Sungmin berjalan dengan sedikit berlari kearah pintu saat mendengar bel berbunyi, ia dengan cepat membukakan pintu

"Dong..."

"Apa dia ada di dalam Min?"

"Appa...!"

Kangin berjalan dengan cepat dan melihat istrinya yang sedang pingsan telah bersandar di kursi dengan nafas yang sedikit tak terlihat

"Sudah kuduga dia kesini dan akan begini... Kau tak usah khawatir, wajahmu memucat Min.. Dan hapus air matamu itu..."

Kangin mengangkat tubuh mungil istrinya itu dan menggendongnya ala bridal style

"Appa..."

"Jangan khawatir... Tutup pintumu dan jangan membuka pintu untuk orang sembarangan.. Hati-hati dan jaga dirimu"

.

.

Sungmin memandang Punggung Ayahnya dengan mata yang berair. Ia tak bisa menahan air matanya. Sungguh ia merasa bersalah pada Ayahnya yang selama ini juga sangat "sakit".

.

"Sungmin...! Kau tak apa-apa...? Mana Yeoja itu?" Tanya Donghae ingin masuk ke dalam apartemen Kyuhyun

"Kau siapa?" Sungmin memandang namja dengan mata yang begitu indah itu sedang menatap cemas kearahnya dengan mata yang menyipit. "Apa kau orang jahat?" Sungmin terlihat memasang kuda-kuda untuk melawan Donghae.

"Min... Aku Donghae...! Kau bisa memoto wajahku dan bertanya pada Kyuhyun" Jawab Donghae sedikit agak takut melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang menakutkan

"Donghae...? Kyaaa... Kau tampan sekali.. Maukah kau kukenalkan dengan temanku, dia sangat baik walau sedikit jelek..."

.

Donghae menaikkan satu alisnya melihat perubahan ekspresi Sungmin yang begitu cepat. Ia menengok kearah dalam apartemen Kyuhyun.

"Min.. Mana yeoja yang kau katakan?"

"Ahh.. Dia sudah dibawa Appa"

"Min.."

"Ahhh... Nanti akan kutexting nomor hyukki untukmu, kau pergi saja Donghae ah.. Aku akan segera ke kantor, aku hampir terlambat... Gomawo sudah mau kemari"

BRAK

Sungmin menutup pintunya dengan sedikit agak kencang membuat Donghae terjingkak kaget dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal

"Dia pribadi yang unik, sangat cocok dengan Kyuhyun yang juga aneh.. Terlalu polos...!"

.

.

.

.

Sungmin POV

.

"Pekerjaan hari ini tidak banyak.. Sudah 5 hari ia pergi, sejak itu dia tidak ada menghubungiku Huhh..."

Aku begitu bosan saat ini, sejak Kyuhyun pergi aku selalu tidur di apartemennya ini. Aneh bukan...? Yeah aku justru merasa lebih nyaman tidur disini dibandingkan harus menginap di tempat Hyukki atau Wookie. Aku begitu bosan hingga aku ingat sesuatu, aku masih memikirkan cerita yeoja paruh baya itu. Mungkin aku akan memperbaiki hubunganku dengan Appa, eomma juga pernah memberi pesan seperti itu saat sebelum ia pergi.

Surat... Bodohnya aku belum membaca surat yang ditulis eomma. Shin ahjumma memberikannya saat eomma pergi.

"Haisss... Dimana aku meletakkannya..." aku berusaha mengingat dan membongkar ke 3 tas yang biasa aku pakai hingga aku menemukan secarik kertas di kantong tas yang dibelikan eomma.

"Tulisan Eomma"

.

**Untuk anakku Lee Sungmin**

**Mungkin saat kau membaca ini eomma sudah tidak ada Min.. Eomma menulis ini saat keajaiban datang, tangan eomma bisa digerakkan Min...**

**Maafkan eomma karena tak memberitahu penyakit eomma sejak awal**

**Penyakit eomma memang tidak bisa disembuhkan Min...**

**Eomma harap kau kuat tanpa eomma, karena masih ada Appa yang menyayangimu**

**Sekali lagi maafkan eomma tak menceritakan bahwa eomma tahu alasan Appa meninggalkan kita, eomma pernah bertemu dengan yeoja itu.. Dia yeoja yang sangat rapuh, eomma tak bisa menceritakannya padamu karena takut kau akan membenci yeoja itu, lagipula umur eomma tak lama.. Dia sangat mencintai Appa, Eomma rasa Appa sangat beruntung dicintai Yeoja itu. Terimalah yeoja itu sebagai istri Appamu Min... Dia yeoja yang baik...**

**Jadilah yeoja yang kuat Min... Eomma percaya kau pasti bisa sekalipun tak ada Eomma.. Dan tetap jadilah seorang yeoja dengan berhati bersih seperti mawar putih**

**Ah.. Kau tau, saat tidur di rumah sakit eomma sering dijenguk namja tampan, pernah sewaktu eomma bangun eomma tanyakan namanya katanya namanya Cho Kyuhyun, sepertinya dia menyukaimu.. Ah tapi eomma juga bertemu siwon, namja yang pernah membuatmu sakit saat kecil itu Min.. Sekarang dia jadi dokter hebat..**

**Kau sudah dewasa, carilah namja yang mencintaimu dan yang kau cintai**

**Eomma berharap hubunganmu dengan Appa segera membaik, cobalah mengerti keadaannya yang ingin membantu seorang yeoja rapuh, tanamkan itu difikiranmu Min**

**Eomma sangat menyayangimu...**

.

.

"Eomma... Kenapa menanggung semuanya sendiri.. Hiks..." akhirnya tangisanku pecah juga. Sungguh dia tak ingin aku membenci yeoja itu, eomma memang berhati malaikat.

.

.

Normal POV

.

Sungmin membaringkan tubuhnya di bed Kyuhyun dan meresap surat ibunya dengan mata terpejam. Ia berusaha menguatkan hatinya, mengingat banyak rahasia yang sebenarnya melingkupi kehidupannya. Takdir memang mengharuskannya hidup seperti ini, ia berusaha sabar dan menerimanya, berusaha menjalankan yang ada di hadapannya dengan lebih baik hingga tak ada lagi yang terluka.

.

Ddrrrtt...

PIP

"Kyu...?"

"Min...! Kau tak apa-apa, baru saja Donghae mengabariku kau menghubunginya tadi pagi.. Apa ada sesuatu yang buruk yang terjadi"

"Kyu... Hiks..."

Sungmin bercerita dengan nada terputus-putus dikarenakan sambil menangis tersedu. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendengarkan cerita Sungmin dengan tegang

"Tenanglah.. Besok aku akan pulang ne? Aku akan membantumu menyelesaikan masalahnya ne?"

"Jinjayo? Besok kau pulang?" Mata Sungmin terlihat berbinar saat Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa besok ia akan pulang

"Ne... Jagalah kesehatanmu, saranghae..."

"Ne... Nado saranghae Kyu..."

PIP

.

"Hei apa dia sangat sibuk? Bahkan saat menelponkupun cuma sebentar... Huffh.."

.

Normal POV

.

Sungmin kembali membaringkan tubuhnya pelan pada kasur itu, ia begitu tak faham dengan perasaannya. Ia jatuh cinta dengan Kyuhyun saat tau betapa Kyuhyun menjaganya, betapa Kyuhyun serius dengan setiap tatapan matanya, betapa Kyuhyun lembut di setiap sentuhannya. Sungmin terlihat begitu bodoh, ia menggulingkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri diatas kasur, menutup wajahnya yang mulai memerah karena membayangkan sosok Kyuhyun yang begitu sempurna.

"Lee Sungmin sepertinya kau benar-benar gila, bahkan baru tadi aku sedih karena masalah Appa, sekarang aku seperti orang bodoh memikirkan namja monster itu.

.

.

"Eh..."

Sungmin bergegas bangun saat mendengar bunyi bel dari arah luar. Ia sedikit berlari menuju pintu utama.

CKLEK

.

DEG

DEG

.

Sungmin berdiri mematung melihat siapa yang datang, ia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Yeoja yang ada di hadapannya memandang Sungmin dari atas hingga bawah. Sungmin begitu ragu yeoja yang ada di hadapannya ini berumur 40an, yeoja ini seperti berumur 20an. Ia begitu takut saat yeoja yang ada di hadapannya itu melepas kacamatanya, keringat dingin sudah bercucuran dari pelipis Sungmin.

.

"Lee Sungmin?"

"Ah ne... Eommonim.. Masuklah.." Sungmin menggeser tubuhnya dan membiarkan yeoja cantik ini memasuki apartemen anaknya sendiri "A..a..aku akan membuatkan sesuatu yang hangat.. Duduklah..!"

.

Sungmin merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tidak menginap di tempat Wookie. Ia menuju dapur untuk membuat dua gelas coklat hangat.

.

"Eommonim..." Sungmin membawa dua gelas coklat hangat dan memanggil Heechul yang tidak terlihat di sofa utama. Ia meletakkan dua gelas yang ia bawa di atas meja dan mencoba mencari Heechul.

Sungmin terperanjat kaget saat melihat Heechul yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidur di kamar Kyuhyun. Sungmin benar-benar merasa bodoh karena melupakan bahwa orang yang bertamu bahkan sang empunya apartemen. Ia ingin berbalik dengan pelan walau akhirnya kakinya terpelintir pelan karena gerakan yang dibuatnya terlalu cepat.

"Uhhh..." Sungmin mengaduh pelan berusaha meminimalkan suaranya agar tidak mengganggu nyonya besar Cho itu.

.

"Sungmin..." Nyonya Cho akhirnya bangun dari posisi berbaringnya, ia meletakkan tas, mantel dan kaca matanya di atas meja dekat bed Kyuhyun.

"Ah mianhe aku mengganggumu Eommonim..." entah kenapa Sungmin masih tidak bisa mengontrol kegugupannya saat berhadapan dengan yeoja paruh baya ini.

"Hmm..." Heechul hanya menjawabnya dengan deheman "Ah... Aku akan kedepan segera, kau duluanlah aku akan mengganti pakaianku sebentar... Bukankah bajumu di sini banyak Sungmin?"

DEG

DEG

"Ah... N..n..ne.. Ada di lemari pada sekat bagian kiri" Sungmin bisa merasakan dunianya serasa berhenti seketika. Ia sempat berfikir apa Kyuhyun bercerita banyak tentangnya.

"Mungkin aku akan menginap disini saja malam ini"

DEG

"**Oh Tuhan... Apa lagi ini**" Sungmin bergumam dalam hati dan menuju ruang tamu sambil meminum coklat hangatnya, berharap ada sedikit kehangatan yang menjalar pada tubuhnya yang sekarang begitu dingin .

.

Heechul POV

.

Manis sekali yeoja itu, sungguh yeoja bernama Lee Sungmin itu benar-benar hebat bisa membuat Kyuhyun jatuh hati. Menatap wanitapun dulu dia tidak berani, aku hampir tertawa semalaman saat aku menginterogasi Yesung dan bertanya apa rencana Kyuhyun untuk menjerat Sungmin. Aku fikir Kyuhyun tak akan berhasil karena dia yang terlalu dingin dan pemalu terhadap yeoja, ternyata fikiranku salah. Jelas Kyuhyun begitu tertarik, wajahnya seperti anak belasan tahun, kulitnya mulus dan kencang.

.

Aku mencoba melihat seluruh isi kamar Kyuhyun, tak ada yang berubah.. Hanya saja ada pernak pernik wanita yang terdapat dilemarinya. Aku fikir Kyuhyun begitu senang bisa tinggal bersama Yeoja itu, tapi aku bisa pastikan Kyuhyun belum menyentuh wanita itu sedikitpun.

.

"Haaaahhh... Dia terlalu dingiin dan pemalu, siapa yang menurunkan sifat itu padanya, pasti gen Hankyung menular padanya.." aku baru saja selesai berganti pakaian, rasanya baju piyama Sungmin sangat pas dibadanku.. Walaupun sedikit errrr pendek.

.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke ruang tamu, kulihat dia terlihat sangat gugup.. Kkkk sepertinya sedikit menggoda kelinci Kyuhyun ini seru juga

.

"Ehmmm..." aku berdehem dengan agak kerasa agar ia sadar akan kedatanganku.

"Eommonim..." Katanya dengan nada terkejut.. Kkkk sepertinya memang sangat menyenangkan menggodanya.

"Kau Lee Sungmin?"

"Ne... " dia terlihat tak berani menatapku... Aku duduk tepat di sampingnya, menyeruput coklat hangat bikinannya... Yah.. Ini enak, sepertinya dia lebih hebat dariku dari segi urusan rumah dan dapur

"Apa Kyuhyun merepotkanmu?" dia terlihat mengalihkan wajahnya kearahku dan menatap mataku dengan tatapan gugup, aku semakin tak tega jika harus menggodanya, wajahnya terlalu polos.. Aku tak akan bertanya macam-macam padanya, toh Donghae selalu menceritakan perkembangan Kyuhyun padaku.

"Aniya Eommonim..."

"Hey... Jangan memanggilku eommonim, panggil aku eomma saja ne Min..?"

"Eh.." kulihat dia mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang wajahku dengan tatapan bingung, aku hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahnya, bahkan wajahnya yang bingung pun terlihat begitu menggemaskan... Oh Tuhan.. Kyuhyun benar-benar tak salah pilih

"Ne... Eom..eomma...!" wajahnya terlihat berbinar walau berusaha menutupi malunya dengan semburat yang langsung memenuhi pipi bulatnya.

"Nah bagus... Begitu..."

"Sungmin ah..."

"Hmm.. Nde Eomma..."

"Apa Kyuhyun pernah menyentuhmu?" Entahlah, kenapa aku bertanya hal seperti ini padanya, Eh dia terlihat gugup.. Wajahnya membeku seketika, keringat dingin terlihat keluar dari pelipisnya...

"Ommmmo... Sungmin ah... Jangan-jangan kalian..."

"Eom.. Eomma..."

"Kyaaaa... Gomawo... Kau memang hebat, terima kasih telah menyembuhkan keanehan Kyuhyun ku..."

"Eh..." dia terlihat kaget dengan ucapanku

"Errr... Sungmin ah... Kau harus hati-hati, jangan pernah membangunkan sifat evil yang kuturunkan padanya... Kajjja... Kita pergi keluar saja, kita makan di luar... Bagaimana? Aku benar-benar bahagia malam ini, aku akan menceritakan semuanya pada Cho Hankyung... Kyaaaaa" aku tak segan berteriak dengan kencang dihadapan Sungmin, entahlah... Kulihat wajah Sungmin kembali pucat, aku tak peduli.. Aku menariknya ke dalam kamar, menyuruhnya ganti baju dan membawanya ke sebuah restoran favoritku. Aku merasa punya anak yeoja, kami bahkan sangat mirip... Cantik..!"

.

.

.

.

Normal POV

.

Seorang namja terlihat bingung melihat Handphonenya, ia melihat nomor yang tertera di Handphonenya.

"Huhh... Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memang pasangan yang aneh, siapa namanya aku lupa... Mmh... Hyukjae, Kyuhyun menyebutnya begitu.. Hyukki, Sungmin menyebutnya begitu... Huhh... Tapi sepertinya tak salahnya aku coba, aku tak mau di jodohkan oleh Nyonya Cho, dia pasti mencarikan aku yeoja aneh lagi... Sepertinya lebih baik aku katakan aku memang punya seorang yeojachingu" Donghae terlihat menggerutu di dalam mobilnya, ia masih di dalam perjalanan pulang menuju kediaman keluarga Cho setelah mengantarkan Heechul ke apartemen Kyuhyun.

.

Drrrt...

**From : Nyonya Cho Heechul**

**"Donghae... Belikan bunga mawar sebentar, kau masih di jalan bukan? Letakkan di kamarku, bilang pada hankyung aku menginap di apartemen Kyuhyun, ganti juga bunga yang ada di ruang tamu, perintahkan itu pada Ahjumma...! Kau tolong belikan saja.. Ne Chagi? :)"**

.

"Hufhh.." Donghae terlihat membuang nafas, ia memang terkadang sangat direpotkan oleh Nyonya esentriknya itu. Tapi bagaimanapun Donghae merasa kesal dengan Heechul ia tetap tak bisa marah, karena Heechul bahkan kadang lebih menyayanginya dibandingkan dengan Kyuhyun, ia telah menganggap Donghae dan Yesung seperti saudara untuk Kyuhyun

.

**To : Nyonya Cho Heechul**

**"Ne..."**

.

Donghae terlihat masih memegang Handphonenya, melihat nomor yang diberikan Sungmin dan menamainya "Hyukki". Ia terlihat memberhentikan mobilnya di depan toko bunga. Ia kembali menimbang-nimbang apakah harus menghubungi yeoja bernama Hyukki itu.

.

"Noona..."

DEG

Wajah Donghae terpaku melihat yeoja cantik si penjual bunga yang di hadapannya, Handphonenya masih ia tempelkan di telinganya karena akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk menghubungi yeoja yang disarankan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Mencari bunga apa tuan? Eh...?" Hyukki terlihat terhenti bertanya dengan Donghae dan berusaha mengambil Handphonya yang berdering di sakunya dan memberi jawaban, dahinya mengernyit karena nomor tanpa nama yang muncul dilayar Handphonenya.

"Aku mencari bunga mawar" Donghae lupa mematikan Hpnya, matanya masih terfokus pada wajah Hyukki, sementara tangannya belum beralih di samping telinganya yang memegang Hpnya.

"Eh..." Hyukki merasa sangat kaget saat suara yang muncul dari Hpnya persis dengan suara yang dikatakan namja yang ada di hadapannya yang terlihat mematung.

"Kau Hyukki?"

"Ne..."

Donghae terlihat tersenyum, dan berkata dalam hati **"Tak kusangka Kyuhyun dan Sungmin begitu hebat memilihkan yeoja untukku"**

.

.

.

"Sungmin ah... Ayo kita tidur" Heechul menepuk bantal yang ada di sebelahnya menyuruh Sungmin untuk tidur di sampingnya.

"Ne..." Sungminpun membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Heechul

"Apa kau ingin aku peluk Sungmin ah?"

"Eh... Jika kau tak keberatan Eomma..."

"Tentu saja..." Heechul tersenyum dan memeluk Sungmin erat, sebenarnya ia juga tau apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin, ia menyelidiki Sungmin saat Kyuhyun pertama kali terlihat menyukai Sungmin. Ia tahu benar bagaimana kehidupan Sungmin.

Ia elus surai kehitaman Sungmin hingga Sungmin benar-benar terlelap dengan wajah yang tersenyum.

"Hahhh... Pantas saja Kyuhyun menyukainya saat pandangan pertama, dia benar-benar cantik dan manis... Errrr aku bahkan kalah dengan yeoja ini.. Kkkkk..."

Hingga sebuah ide terlintas di otaknya, ia mengambil fotonya yang sedang memeluk Sungmin tertidur dan mengirimkannya ke e-mail Kyuhyun..

SEND

Yeoja paruh baya ini akhirnya mengeluarkan evil smirk andalannya

.

.

.

.

Drrttt...

1 email masuk

Kyuhyun mengucek matanya yang sudah sangat mengantuk, ia kelihatan sangat lelah setelah urusannya di Jepang selesai, ia akan membuka cabang baru di Jepang.. Karena itu ia sangat sibuk, bahkan untuk menelpon Sungminpun sangat susah. Ia membuka Hpnya dan dengan mata yang membulat ia berteriak

"Mwoo? Eommmmmaaaa... Apa yang kau lakukaaaaaaaaaaan"

.

TBC

.

Hufh mianhe kalo mengecewakan ya, pendek pula.. Chapter depan author janji bakal lebih panjang, ini gara-gara gigi author... Kyumin momentnya dikit pula, chapter depan dan depannya lagi hingga end akan full kyumin moment ko n NC.. Hahaha

Sakit gigi author udah sembuh, mianhe ga bisa buat banyak moment buat HaeHyuk dan YeWook.

Ternyata author ga jago kaya author lain yang bisa update FF selang seling, jadi FF YAOInya aku tunda dulu setelah FF ini selesai ya...

Makasih banget yang ngoreksi Min manggil Yesung dengan hyung di chap kemarin.. Maafin author yang eamng kurang teliti ya.. TYPO dimana-mana.. Mianhe..

Buat yang masih bingung ama cerita.. Hahaha maaf.. Inilah kemampuan author ya..

Di moment Kyumin yang akan datang juga masih ada pembongkaran rahasia yang bikin kalian masih sedikit bingung ama Kyu..

N welcome buat reader baru ya...

**Thanks to^^**

**Erry Evilamingkyu, Silver Bullet 1412, KMS kyuminshiper, Kyuqiemin, fafa, nurwakhidah93, nannaa, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, cho han kyu 137, Cul Ah, yumiewooki, Lee vanhae, BiniCHO, KimMyongiNara, desi2121 (Gumawo ya.. Author kedokter gigi ko.. Kemarin udah pake bawang putih juga), Aey raa kms, dessykyumin, nandaLJ1307, 137Line, Raena, Sasya, Chokyunnie, Margareth Pumpkins, min190196, rearelf, Monnom, SazkiaSiwonestELF, audrey musaena, Jmjm, chiikyumin, bunyming, is0live89, hima sakusa-chan, yunteukwon, Haesan, Baby Kim, Vey900128, thiafumings, lia, coffeewie kyumin, leeminad, Kyurin Minnie, DadjoePranatha, Lee Aurin, Keys47, cho minyu, mevy chaan, HeeYeon, lovegood cherry, kyumin forever, ai chan, Liaa kyuminelf, Fennyfenny, Vhentea, dan ada 5 reader yang kebaca namanya di email author.. Kalian bisa protes kalo nama kalian ketinggalan.. **

**Gumawo udah mau review.. Review kalian merupakan semangat yang paling besar untukku buat melanjutkan FF ini**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

My Life Your Life

GS Kyumin

Pairing : My beloved couple Kyumin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Cast : Member SJ

Rating : T to M

Warning : Don't bash my Pair.. Oke..

Summary : Sungmin yeoja yang periang mempunyai seorang eomma yang terbaring dirumah sakit karena penyakit yang menyerang saraf pada otaknya. Sungmin berusaha mendapatkan uang dengan berbagai cara hingga ia masuk perangkap seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang akhirnya menjadikannya pembantu dan pemuas nafsunya. Bagaimana cerita mereka berdua hingga hati mereka dipersatukan oleh sebuah kata yang tak pernah habis "**cinta**"

**Chapter sebelumnya**

**.**

**Kyuhyun mengucek matanya yang sudah sangat mengantuk, ia kelihatan sangat lelah setelah urusannya di Jepang selesai, ia akan membuka cabang baru di Jepang.. Karena itu ia sangat sibuk, bahkan untuk menelpon Sungminpun sangat susah. Ia membuka Hpnya dan dengan mata yang membulat ia berteriak**

**"Mwoo? Eommmmmaaaa... Apa yang kau lakukaaaaaaaaaaan"**

**.**

**Happy Reading^^**

**.**

Normal POV

.

"Hyung...Yesung hyung... Cepat bangun..." Kyuhyun menggoyangkan tubuh Yesung ke kiri dan ke kanan

"Haiss... Kau berisik Kyu... Ada apa?" Yesung mengucek matanya dan bangun dari tidurnya mendengar Kyuhyun yang berteriak histeris

"Eomma...Eomma..."

"Ada apa dengan Nyonya Cho itu..."

"Lihat ini..." Kyuhyun memberikan Handphonenya dan memperlihatkan 1 buah email yang baru saja masuk ke emailnya. Terlihat dengan jelas foto Heechul yang sedang memeluk Sungmin dengan satu tangan, sedang tangan lainnya memegang Handphone dari atas. Senyum yang merekah dari bibir heechul dengan memiringkan sudut bibirnya keatas hingga memperlihatkan giginya sangat membuat Kyuhyun ketar ketir, senyumnya seakan bicara **"Lihatlah Kyun-ah, eomma sedang bersama Sungminmu.. Jika kau mulai berani melawan Eomma dan Appa, aku tak segan-segan membocorkan keburukanmu dulu pada yeoja manis ini**. **Karena itu bekerjalah yang benar, jangan pernah berfikir untuk berani melawan kami dan tidak mau melanjutkan perusahaan ayahmu"**

"Hahh.. Aku fikir apa... Sudahlah Kyu.. Bukankah kau sudah bersedia melanjutkan perusahaan ayahmu, bukankah kau sudah jadi anak yang baik dan mau bersosialisasi..?" Yesung kembali membaringkan tubuhnya diatas bed yang sama dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku takut Eomma akan bercerita yang tidak-tidak dengan Sungmin hyung..."

"Sudahlah... Lagipula Sungmin menyayangimu dan sepertinya dia tak akan percaya dengan ucapan Nyonya Cho, dia sudah melihat buktinya kan.. Kau bahkan sudah berani menyentuh wanita Kyu... Sudahlah... Kau tidur saja Kyu... Aku mengantuk.. Sungmin juga kelihatannya terlalu polos Kyu..."

"Dia sangat pintar hyung, jangan menyamakannya dengan kekasih kecilmu itu" Kyuhyunpun akhirnya membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur dengan rasa ketakutan yang masih menggerogotinya. Yesung membuka selimut dan bangun dari posisi tidurnya sekedar untuk menaikkan suaranya.

"Eh... Apa kau bilang tadi... JANGAN MENGATAI KEKASIHKU DAN KAU CEPAT TIDUR, JANGAN MENGGANGGUKU CHO KYUHYUN!"

"YAK... JANGAN BERTERIAK!"

Akhirnya hanya keheningan dan deru nafas yang teratur yang menutup perdebatan dua namja tampan yang sedang berbaring dengan tenang itu.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

"Tadaaaa... Eonni..." Suara melengking terdengar membahana di apartemen Wookie

"Bummiee...? Kapan kau datang, Hei jahat sekali tak memberitahuku kalau kau akan pulang ke Korea..!"

PLETAK

"Awww... Eonni inikah cara penyambutanmu pada dongsaeng mu yang cantik ini" Kibum terlihat mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja dijitak Wookie

"Haiassh... Kesini" Wookie merentangkan tangannya dan dengan segera menyambut pelukan Kibum

"Kyaaaa... Aku merindukanmu, Eonni... Apa apartemen sebelah masih ditempati Sungmin Eonni?" kata Kibum sambil melepaskan pelukannya

"Sudah tidak lagi Bumie.. Sepertinya dia akan selamanya tinggal di tempat orang itu, eonni sering kesepian saat Sungmin sudah pindah ke apartemen Suaminya itu" Wookie mengangkat koper Kibum ke dalam kamarnya dan diikuti Kibum

"Tenang Eonni... Aku liburan selama 2 bulan, jadi kau tak akan kesepian lagi sementara waktu ini... Eh tunggu... Sungmin Eonni sudah menikah ya? Haiss... kau tak menyuruhku pulang Kim Ryeowook...!"

"YAK... Sopan sedikit bicaramu KIM KIBUM!"

CKLEK

"Wookie... Sepertinya aku harus segera pu..."

"KYAAAAAAAA... Eonniiiiiii apa yang kalian lakukan?" Kibum menutup wajahnya karena melihat seorang namja yang sedang bertelanjang dada keluar dari kamar mandi kakaknya.

"Bumie...Bumie... Tung.. ... Aku bisa jelaskan..." Wookie terlihat sangat panik saat melihat Kibum dengan wajah memerah berusaha meredam malu, marah, kaget bercampur jadi satu dari wajahnya. Betapa tidak, Kibum baru saja melihat Yesung keluar dari kamar mandi sang kakak dengan bertelanjang dada.

"Haiiis Eonni.. Apa yang kau lakukan selama aku belajar ke luar negeri? Oh Tuhan... Dan siapa kau? Berani-beraninya melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada saudaraku?"

Kibum melakukan serangan balik dengan mempertanyakan siapa Yesung. "Pakai bajumu namja sipit dan temui aku di ruang tamu.. Kalian harus menjelaskan ini padaku!" Dengan wajah datarnya Kibum menunjuk hidung Yesung dan Wookie kemudian meninggalkan kamar Wookie menuju ruang tamu.

.

"Jadi..." Kibum melipat kedua tangannya. Wookie baru saja akan berbicara, hingga namja tampan disampingnya menepuk pelan kakinya, dan dengan senyum manisnya tatapan mata namja itu seakan bicara **biar aku yang akan menjelaskannya chagi**.

.

"Yesung imnida.. Kau Kibum? dongsaeng Wookie?" Yesung bicara dengan senyum manis yang tak pernah pergi dari bibir tipisnya

"Ne...!" Kibum hanya membalas pertanyaan Yesung dengan nada jengah, hei siapa yang tidak marah melihat eonninya yang begitu polos sekelas Wookie sekarang terlihat bersama seorang namja aneh bermata sipit di dalam apartemennya. Namja itu keluar dengan tanpa pakaian yang menutupi badannya dari kamar mandi yang ada di kamar Wookie, semua orang pasti akan berfikir macam-macam tentang hal itu.

"Aku namjachingu Wookie..." Kibum membulatkan matanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Wookie yang terlihat mengerjapkan matanya lucu pada Kibum dengan warna kemerahan yang menghiasi pipi kecilnnya. "Kau jangan salah faham, aku baru saja datang di Jepang barusan.. Wookie membuatkan aku minuman dan tanpa sengaja ia menjatuhkan minuman itu dibajuku.. Karena itu aku akan mengganti bajuku di kamar mandinya" Yesung kemudian melanjutkan penjelasannya.

.

Kibum hanya ber oh dengan santai dan memberi Wookie deathglare seakan berkata **kau hutang penjelasan denganku eonni**.

"Baiklah Chagi aku pulang saja, aku harus istirahat sebentar di rumah, mungkin aku tidak akan ke kantor hari ini..." Yesung mengelus pelan rambut Wookie

"Ne.. Oppa..." Wookie hanya tersenyum mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Yesung

"Bummie... Oppa pulang dulu.. Istirahatlah! Kau pasti lelah setelah bepergian jauh.." tak lupa, Yesung selalu berkata dengan lembut dan diiringi senyum manis yang tak hentinya dari bibirnya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di apartemen lain seorang namja bertubuh jangkung dengan tergesa-gesa memasuki apartemennya. Ia begitu merindukan sosok manis yang selalu mengisi mimpinya hampir setiap malam.

CKLEK

"Min... Eh" Kyuhyun sangat terkejut saat memasuki apartemennya, ia akan menuju kamarnya sebelum melihat seorang yeoja manis tengah memakai apron pink sedang sibuk membuat makanan. Aroma makanan yang tercium lezat sangat memenuhi dapur apartemen Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terlihat begitu sibuk sampai tak melihat kedatangan Kyuhyun, ia terus fokus pada makanan yang dibuatnya. Ada banyak makanan yang ia buat untuk sarapan hari ini.

GREB

Sungmin kaget saat sepasang lengan kekar telah mengurung tubuhnya, memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang dengan sangat posesiv. Lengan itu melingkar di bagian perutnya, Sungmin tersenyum ia sangat hafal aroma maskulin yang keluar dari tubuh namja yang sedang memeluknya ini. Sungmin masih berusaha fokus pada masakannya, mengingat apakah ada bahan yang belum ia masukan dan apakah rasa pada masakannya sudah pas di lidahnya.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya dan meletakkan dagunya di bahu Sungmin. Menghirup aroma manis dari tubuh Sungmin adalah suatu hoby barunya yang ia dapat 2 bulan hidup bersama Sungmin.

"Kau tak merindukan ku Min?" Kyuhyun akhirnya membuka suaranya

"Kkkkk..." Sungmin terkekeh ringan mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun "Pabo...! Apa kau harus menanyakan itu? Kau sudah jelas-jelas tau apa jawabannya..!" Sungmin masih fokus dengan masakan yang ada di hadapannya tanpa menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang kini mulai menggesekkan hidungnya di leher Sungmin.

.

"Kyu..." Sungmin mulai merengek saat Kyuhyun tak hanya mulai menggesekkan hidungnya, tetapi sudah mulai berani menciumi lehernya dan meniupkan nafas hangat ke lehernya

"Hmm... Kau bahkan tak memberiku ucapan selamat datang..."

"Hei.. Kau tak seperti Kyuhyun yang biasanya, mulai berani eoh...?"

Kyuhyun mulai menghisap tengkuk Sungmin, memberi tanda kepemilikan di leher belakangnya. Tangannya tak ikut diam, tangannya yang melingkar di perut Sungmin mulai menaik keatas mencari dua gundukan favoritnya.

"Kyuuuh... Euungh..." Sungmin melepaskan aktivitasnya, ia sudah tidak fokus pada masakan yang ada di hadapannya. Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya ke kiri dan disambut ciuman yang berubah lumatan pada bibirnya. Tangan Kyuhyun yang sudah berada di gundukan Sungminpun mulai mengelus pelan 2 gundukan itu dengan kedua tangannya yang bebas. Posisi mereka masih sama dengan Kyuhyun yang memeluk Sungmin dari belakang.

CUP! Lumatan itu berakhir dengan kecupan manis dan singkat di bibir Sungmin.

.

"Ingin ucapan selamat datang Kyu?" Sungmin mengecilkan api pada kompor gas yang ada dihadapannya dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap pada Kyuhyun. Ia kalungkan tangannya ke leher Kyuhyun

"Hmmm..." Kyuhyun hanya menjawabnya dengan deheman dan menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Sungmin, menarik pinggul Sungmin untuk mendekat padanya dengan satu tangan yang bebas yang mengelus belakang Sungmin naik turun.

"Hei.. Kau kenapa?" Sungmin bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit parau, elusan tangan Kyuhyun pada bagian nelakangnya dengan dua kemaluan yang saling menempel membuat Sungmin merasa panas.

"Aku merindukanmu chagi..."

CUP

Kyuhyun mulai menempelkan lagi bibirnya di atas bibir M merah muda itu, melumatnya dengan pelan dan berubah seiring nafas mereka yang saling memburu menuntaskan kerinduan yang ada dalam diri mereka, menyalurkannya melalui lumatan yang sedikit berubah ganas.

"Eunghh Kyu..." Sungmin membuka sedikit bibirnya, membiarkan lidah Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Kyuhyun mulai mengabsen semua isi mulut Sungmin, menggelitik langit-langit Sungmin dan bergulat dengan lidah Sungmin

"Eunghmm... Ahhh..." hanya terdengar sedikit desahan diantara kecipak adu mulut mereka yang sama-sama memagut mesra seakan tak ingin terlepas. Sungmin menyalurkan kenikmatannya dengan meremas rambut Kyuhyun dengan pelan, sementara Kyuhyun masih memeluk Pinggang ramping Sungmin berusaha terus menempelkan tubuh mereka hingga tak ada sedikitpun jarak antar mereka, tangannya yang bebas meremas butt Sungmin dengan pelan hingga lenguhan Sungminpun semakin keras terdengar. Suasana dapur pagi itu sangat panas karena dua insan yang saling memagut mesra itu.

.

"Kyu... Masakan Sungmin akan hangus jika kau terus menciumnya seperti itu!"

DEG

Suara jeoya paruh baya menginterupsi kegiatan panas mereka di dapur pagi itu.

Sontak mata Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membulat, refleks mereka melepas tautan bibir mereka. Sungmin dengan tergesa kembali melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna. Sementara Kyuhyun terlihat merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan dan mendengus kesal kearah ibunya yang merusak kesenangannya pagi ini.

"Eomma sejak kapan ada disitu?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada ketus dan meninggalkan dapur menuju kamarnya

"Kkkkkk... Oooooh Kyun-ah... Oemma senang sekali kau memilih yeoja yang tepat... Sungmin sangat mempesona dan errrr menggairahkan bukan?" kata Heechul seraya mengikuti Kyuhyun kearah kamarnya.

BLUSH

Sungmin hampir menjatuhkan sebuah piring yang ada di tangannya mendengar Heechul berkata seperti itu. Ia sangat malu, ia bahkan dengan gemetar menyusun makanan yang baru saja dimasaknya.  
.

Kyuhyun POV

Aku baru tau Eomma menginap di sini ternyata, aku sungguh malu Eomma melihat kejadian barusan, karena itu dengan segera aku menuju kamar dengan wajah dinginku. Aku merasa dia mengikutiku, setelah memastikan Eomma masuk aku menutup pintu kamar dan menguncinya.

KLEK

"Ommooo... Kyu kau sekarang sudah sangat hebat, kau bahkan bisa membuat Sungmin horny dengan sekejap.. Hei aku tak percaya ini, kemana Kyuhyun yang dulu?" Ia menepuk-nepuk pipiku dengan sedikit agak kasar hingga kutepis tangan itu saat kurasa pipiku mulai merah dan sakit karena ulahnya

"Eomma... Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, dan dari dulu aku normal Eomma... Jangan perlakukan aku seakan dulu aku tidak normal seperti pemikiran eomma..!" kataku

"Haisss... Jangan berkata kasar dengann eomma" Eomma terlihat menatap wajahnya di cermin yang ada di kamar ini "Eomma kesini hanya ingin membuktikan perkataan Donghae! apakah benar kau sudah tidak kaku lagi dengan yeoja, jangan berfikiran buruk tentang Eomma chagi.. Kau sudah jadi anak baik sekarang Kyunie..." Ia mendekat kearahku dan hei ia masih saja mengecup dahiku singkat...

"Eommma..." Aku protes karena ia masih memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil dari dulu "Apa yang Eomma katakan pada Sungmin saat aku tidak ada?"

"Tidak ada... Hanya sedikit bicara dengannya, dia terlihat sangat gugup bila kuajak bicara.. Dia sangat manis... Hehe.." aku sedikit tidak percaya dengan kata-katanya, Appa memang yang hanya bisa diandalkan saat Eomma berulah

"Kajja! Kita ke dapur..! Masakan Sungmin pasti sangat lezat, setelah sarapan Eomma akan pulang.. Dan Eomma harap kau melanjutkan kegiatanmu yang sempat tertunda tadi Kyu.."

DEG

BLUSH

Wajahku memerah mendengarnya, Hei adakah Eomma sepertinya di dunia ini? Aku mengganti pakaianku sebentar dan menyusul Eomma kearah dapur.

.

Suasana ruang makan menjadi sangat canggung, kulihat Sungmin terlihat gugup. Wajahnya terlihat masih memerah, Oh Tuhan aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan nafsuku saat tadi. Aku merindukannya... Sangat.. Sangat merindukannya... Aku sudah sangat merindukan wajah itu, senyuman manis itu, dan tawa hangatnya di telingaku.

"Kyu... Jangan memandang Sungmin dengan lapar seperti itu"

DEG

Selalu saja, Eomma bagai setan yang keluar untuk merusak moment menatap Sungmin yang sedang makan.

"Eh..." kudengar suara kecil Sungmin yang kemudian menatap wajah Eomma dengan senyuman manisnya

"Aku akan segera pulang Min.. Kau harus berhati-hati dengan Kyuhyun, jangan terlalu percaya padanya.. Kau jangan membangunkan evil yang ada dalam tubuhnya.."

"Eomma..." Aku protes dengan ucapannya yang terdengar begitu menakutkan, hei.. Dia fikir aku anak siapa...

"Ah Min... Masakanmu sangat lezat..."

"Beda dengan masakan seseorang, kau harus tahu Min..." belum selesai aku berkata, aku lihat Eomma memberi deathglare padaku dengan garpu yang mengarah padaku dari tangannya

GLEK

"Ahh... Lanjutkan saja makannya Min" aku menelan makanan yang ada dimulutku dengan susah payah melihat wajah Eomma. Kami melanjutkan makan kami disertai tawa renyah dari Sungmin dan Eomma.

.

"Aku pulang Sungmin ah.." aku dan Sungmin melepaskan Eomma yang akan pulang, semoga saja dia tidak sering-sering ke sini

"Ne.. Eomma.. Sering-seringlah ke sini.. Aku akan merindukanmu Eomma" Sungmin terlihat menundukkan kepalanya, aku rasa dia mulai merindukan ibunya.

"Aegyooo... Ne baiklah Min.. Asalkan kalian memberikan eomma cucu ne? Hahahaha" Eomma terlihat pergi sambil tertawa dan melambaikan tangannya

DEG

.

.

.

Normal POV

Sementara itu seorang namja paruh baya sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Dibalik pintu seorang yeoja paruh bayapun terlihat mengintip dari tempatnya.

Ddrtttt

"Yeobseyo..."

"..."

"Jinja? Kau melihat Jungmo? Ikuti terus kemana anak itu pergi, jangan sampai hilang? Kau faham?"

"..."

"Baguslah... Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu..!"

.

Namja paruh baya itu melepaskan kaca mata yang bertengger dihidungnya, dan melirik sekilas kearah yeoja yang terlihat mengintipnya.

"Taeyeon ah... Jangan berlaku bodoh lagi... Jangan mengintipku seperti itu, hentikan kebiasaan burukmu itu"

DEG

Taeyeon menutup mulutnya, ia tak menyangka kebiasaannya selama ini diketahui sang suami.

"Jangan kau temui Sungmin lagi.. Dia sudah besar, dia bisa menentukan apa yang baik untuknya, jangan hirau kan aku..." Taeyeon menampakkan tubuhnya dari balik pintu itu

"Yeobo..." lirih Taeyeon

"Jangan pernah berfikir untuk pergi dariku, jaga kesehatanmu dan jangan paksakan dirimu, aku sudah berjanji pada Ayahmu dan..." kangin sedikit memberi jeda pada ucapannya "dan... Jung Soo untuk menjagamu".

DEG

.

.

.

"Huhh...! Kau bilang kesepian karena Sungmin Eonni sudah tidak tinggal di apartemenku, aku tak yakin kau kesepian... Sepertinya namja itu.. Siapa namanya.. Ahhh Yesung oppa selalu menemanimu...".

"Haissss sudah kubilang jangan bicara yang aneh, dia namja yang baik.. Tidak seperti Siwonmu itu...!" Kata Wookie yang terlihat tidak suka saat sang adik menjelekkan Yesung... "Bagaimana kabarmu dengan Siwon?"

"Dia sudah resmi jadi pacarku Eonni, minggu lalu dia sudah resmi jadi namjachinguku.."

"Huhh... Setelah dia ditolak Sungmin, baru dia menjadikan kau Yeojachingunya.. Kasian sekali kau.."

"Hei.. Bukankah Eonni bilang akan mendukungku.. Dia hanya tidak sadar, bahwa perasaannya pada Sungmin tidak lebih dari teman kecil yang dulu sangat dekat.. Dia tidak sadar bahwa begitu mencintaiku..." Kibum bicara dengan mata yang penuh keyakinan pada Wookie

"Hahhh... Sudahlah..."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terlihat membaringkan tubuhnya di atas bed ber sprei pink itu. Kyuhyun tak menyadarinya, entah setelah sudah hampir 3 bulan bersama Sungmin ia baru sadar benda-benda yang ada di dalam kamarnya sudah mulai di penuhi dengan warna kesukaan Sungmin itu.

Kyuhyun terlihat menyamankan tubuhnya setelah selama seminggu tidak tidur di tempat favoritnya ini.

GLEK

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah melihat Sungmin yang mendekatinya, ia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Kyuhyun dan mengusap kepala Kyuhyun dengan pelan. Sungmin hanya memakai anduk yang melilit sampai dadanya, bisa Kyuhyun pastikan saat ini Sungmin tidak memakai celana dalam dan bra pada tubuhnya.

"Kyu... Istirahatlah..! Kau tak usah ke kantor hari ini, kau terlihat kelelahan.. Aku akan mandi lalu berangkat kekantor..."

"Hmmm..." Kyuhyun hanya berdehem dengan mata yang tertutup menikmati sentuhan Sungmin di atas kepalanya.

.

Sungmin berdiri menuju kamar mandi hingga langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah lengan kekar memeluknya dari belakang dengan erat.

GREB

"Kyuuuuh..." entah apa yang membuat Sungmin memanggil Kyuhyun dengan nada seseduktif itu, mungkin karena merasa kegiatan mereka di dapur saat itu harus terhenti. Bahkan saat ini kemaluan Sungminpun masih basah karena kegiatan mereka di dapur tadi.

"Jika aku tidak ke kantor, maka kau harus menemaniku..." Kyuhyun mencium tengkuk Sungmin dan mulai menjilati leher mulus itu dengan sangat perlahan

"Eunghh... Kyu.." sebuah lenguhan kecil terdengar lolos dari bibir kecil Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mulai menaikkan tempo lumatannya pada leher Sungmin, menjilat telinga Sungmin dengan peralahan hingga membuat tubuh Sungmin menegang seketika. Tangan Kyuhyun kini ambil bagian, ia lepaskan lilitan handuk yang melingkar di dada Sungmin

"Euunghh Kyu... Eunghhh..." Sungmin terlihat lepas kendali dan membiarkan tangan Kyuhyun yang mulai meremas dadanya dengan tempo pelan. Kini Sungmin sudah benar-benar Full Naked, sementara Kyuhyun masih dengan boxer yang menutupi area bawah tubuhnya.

.

Sungmin benar-benar tak bisa menahan nafsunya saat ini, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang mungkin sama dengannya sedang memerah menahan gejolak mereka masing-masing.

"Kyu..."

"Hmmm"

"Kau mulai berani eoh?'

"Kau yang menggodaku, mengapa hanya memakai anduk huh..!"

"Hei.. Aku tak meng... Eummmph..."  
Kyuhyun mengunci mulut itu dengan bibirnya, di lumatnya perlahan hingga Sungmin melenguh kembali, ia lepaskan ciumannya saat Sungmin sudah membutuhkan oksigen dan ia tundukkan sedikit badannya untuk mengemut gundukan yang menjuntai dan niple yang menegang itu dengan nikmat. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk melepas satu-satunya penutup yang ada di tubuhnya dan setelah selesai ia mainkan tangannya untuk memelintir 1 gundukan lain yang bebas, sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk meremas butt Sungmin

"Ooooh... Ahhhh Kyuhh... Eunghhh.. Ahhh..." Sungmin menggelinjang nikmat saat Kyuhyun terus memainkan dadanya, mengemut dan memelintir dadanya secara bergantian, ia remas rambut Kyuhyun untuk menyalurkan betapa tubuhnya kini sangat menikmati apa yang Kyuhyun perbuat pada tubuhnya.

Setelah puas dengan dada Sungmin, Kyuhyun kembali melumat bibir M itu dengan agak brutal "Eumpphhh... Ahh... Kyuuuh...". Kyuhyun menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menempelkan dahinya di dahi Sungmin

"Min... Saranghae..."

"Euumh... Anhhh... Ahhh... Na..nadoo.. Kyuuh.." Sungmin menjawabnya dengan terbata karena Kyuhyun tak menghentikan aktifitas tangannya di dada Sungmin

"Min..." Bisik Kyuhyun pelan di telinga Sungmin

"Ne...? Eumhh... Ahh..." Sungmin tak henti-hentinya melenguh karena merasa jari panjang Kyuhyun mulai bergerak di daerah kewanitaannya

"Kita akan melakukannya lagi.. Apakah kau tak keberatan sayang?"

"Euuumh... Anghhhh.. Ahhh Kyuuuh.. Ne..." Sungmin hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya saat jari Kyuhyun mulai masuk dan memainkan klitorisnya

.

Kyuhyun kembali melumat bibir Sungmin, berjalan dengan perlahan tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka menuju tempat tidur yang akan menjadi saksi kedua kalinya penyatuan tubuh itu.

.

Kyuhyun baringkan tubuh Sungmin di tempat tidurnya dengan pelan, ia tindih tubuh Sungmin. Tangan kanan Kyuhyun mulai membelai bibir Sungmin, pipi, hidung, dan leher Sungmin dengan lembut. Ia sesekali mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan ringan di bagian yang telah ia belai membuat Sungmin menahan nafas merasakan sentuhan yang diberikan Kyuhyun.

Lagi, Kyuhyun melumat bibir yang sudah hampir membengkak itu dengan sedikit agak kasar. Sungmin benar-benar terbuai, tubuhnya dieksplorasi sedemikian rupa oleh Kyuhyun, tak ada bagian tubuhnya sedikitpun yang terlewati Kyuhyun. Meraba gundukan itu kembali dengan pelan hingga meremasnya dan membuat Sungmin menggeliat menahan hasrat.

"Min... Aku benar-benar merindukanmu dan sangat mencintaimu" Kyuhyun mulai menggesekkan juniornya di kemaluan Sungmin yang benar-benar sudah basah, ia mainkan sebentar ujung juniornya di lubang Sungmin.

"Oooouuh... Kyuuuh..." Sungmin hanya bisa mendesah sambil meremas ujung bantal berusaha melepaskan hasrat yang sungguh ingin ia salurkan sekarang juga. Tak menunggu lama Kyuhyun segera menekan masuk juniornya hingga seluruhnya tertanam di vagina Sungmin

"Argghhh... Arrhhmmmm... Ouhhhh... Sssshhhhh..." Sungmin mengerang sedikit keras saat benda tumpul itu menembus kembali liangnya yang sudah licin itu. Vagina Sungmin memijat junior Kyuhyun yang sudah bersarang di dalamnya, perasaan hangat yang berubah panas menguar dari tubuh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendiamkan sebentar juniornya hingga ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan perlahan. Kaki Sungminpun sudah terbuka dengan sendirinya, mempersilahkan namja tampan yang sedang ada di atasnya ini menggenjot tubuhnya untuk mencapai kenikmatan yang tiada tara. Sungmin memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak sabar, terlihat jelas dari wajahnya yang memerah menahan nafsu yang bergejolak. Nafas mereka terdengar sama-sama memburu, mencoba sabar dengan apa yang akan mereka rasakan nanti, kenikmatan yang hanya mereka dapat jika melakukannya dengan orang yang sangat mereka sayangi.

.

"Ahhh... Angghhh... Ahhh..." desah Sungmin saat Kyuhyun mulai menggenjot dan mempercepat gerakan in out juniornya pada kemaluan Sungmin. Ia juga mulai kembali menghisap leher Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya yang bertumpu di samping tubuh Sungmin.

"Ahhh... Ssshhhhh... Anghhhh... Ahhh.. Kyuuuuh.. Oooh.." Sungmin mulai kehilangan kendali saat mulai merasakan kenikmatan yang menjalar tubuhnya, ia letakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Kyuhyun, meremas daging itu pelan saat Kyuhyun mulai dengan kencang melesakkan juniornya di dalam tubuhnya "Oouuh... Ah ahhh.. Ahhhnnn..."

"Ohhss... Sshh... Min, mengapa tubuhmu begitu nikmat.. Shit.. Desahanmu Min" Kyuhyun dengan cepat kembali menggerakan tubuhnya menggenjot tubuh Sungmin.

"Ahhng...!" desahan keras Sungmin dengan tubuhnya yang melengkung membuat Kyuhyun yakin disanalah Gspot Sungmin, dengan sedikit tergesa Kyuhyun mulai mempercepat gerakannya dan melesakkannya tepat di Gspot Sungmin

"Aaahhhh..a ssshh... Kyu... Oohh... Kyuuuhh..." Sungmin lalu melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun saat menerima kenikmatan itu.

"Faster Kyuh... Aaaanghhh ahh lebih cepat! Aa..aaku hampir sampai... Enghhh.. Ahh..."

Kyuhyun mempercepat gerakannya dan sebelah tangannya mulai meremas dada Sungmin yang terlihat menggairahkan naik turun karena genjotannya pada tubuh Sungmin.

"Aaaahh... Nghhh... Aa...aku..." Sungmin melengkungkan tubuhnya saat merasakan sesuatu yang meronta untuk keluar dari tubuhnya. Kyuhyun memasukkan juniornya kembali dengan sangat dalam hingga Sungmin berteriak keras tanda klimaksnya telah sampai

"Bersama Min..." Kata Kyuhyun dengan nada terengah "Aaaaaahhhhnnn..." desah mereka bersamaan. Sungmin merasakan kehangatan merasuki vaginanya, sepertinya Kyuhyun melesakkan cum yang lumayan banyak di dalam tubuhnya. Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Sungmin tanpa melepas tautan tubuh mereka dibawah sana. Ia mendekap tubuh Sungmin dengan gaya menyamping dari arah belakang. Kyuhyun meniup pelan belakang Sungmin berusaha meredam panas yang mereka rasakan saat ini. Nafas mereka masih terdengar tersengal bersahutan..

.

"Minn..."

"Hmmm..."

"Apa kau lelah?"

"Wae...?"

"Aku ingin lagi..."  
"Mwoooo haissh... Sepertinya aku benar-benar membangunkan sisi evilmu.."

.

Sungmin akan membalikkan tubuhnya, namun dicegah Kyuhyun...

"Wae...?"

"Kau mau mencoba dengan gaya seperti ini?"

"Eh?"

.

"Eeeeenghhh... Ahhhh... Kyuuuh... Ooouuh..." Sungmin terdengar mendesah kembali saat Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan tubuh bagian bawahnya, menggenjot tubuh Sungmin perlahan, Kyuhyun sedikit mengangkat sebelah kaki Sungmin untuk memudahkan pergerakan juniornya.

"Anghhh... Ahhhh... Kyuuu..ssshhh.." Sungmin mendesah nikmat saat junior Kyuhyun kembali menghantam dinding vaginanya. Kyuhyun terus menggenjot tubuh Sungmin yang terlihat tersentak akibat genjotannya, ia merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara karena juniornya terasa dijepit, dipijat dengan kencang dan hangat di dalam tubuh Sungmin

"Kau sempit Ming... Ouuh.. Ini sangat nikmat Min..." Tubuh mereka berdua terlihat basah karena keringat yang keluar dari tubuh mereka.

"Oooh... Ahhhh Kyuuh.. Aku akan sampai lagi, faster Kyuuuh ahhhhh..."

"Aku juga sayang..." Dengan tenaga sepenuhnya Kyuhyun menggenjot tubuh Sungmin hingga Sungmin kembali melenguh meneriakkan namanya bertepatan dengan keluarnya cairan Sungmin dan mengguyur junior Kyuhyun yang ada di dalamnya.

"Ahhhhh... Kyuuuuh... Ssshhh... Ahhhh..." tak lama berselang Kyuhyunpun terdengar meneriakkan nama Sungmin dengan keras "Aaahhhhhh... Miiin..."

"Hah..hah... Hah..." hanya terdengar sahutan nafas berat mereka yang tersengal dan detak jantung yang berdetak cepat.

.

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuh Sungmin menghadapnya dan melepas tautan tubuh bagian bawah mereka. Mendekap tubuh Sungmin erat, mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin dengan pelan.

.

"Kyuuuuh..."

"Hmmm..."

"Kita istirahat ne?"

"Ne...!"

.

Kyuhyun jangkau selimut yang sudah tergeletak manis di bawah tempat tidur mereka. Ia tutup tubuh polosnya dan Sungmin..

"Aku benar-benar lelah Kyu..."

"Hei.. Bahkan baru 2 ronde.. Istirahatlah.. Aku juga mengantuk sejak malam tadi di pesawat..."

"Saranghae Kyunie..."

"Nado Minnie..." Dan mereka berduapun langsung tertidur dengan cepat karena kelelahan. Sungmin sebenarnya sangat susah tidur malam tadi karena tidur bersama Heechul, sedangkan Kyuhyun memang tidak bisa tidur setelah Heechul mengirimkan fotonya bersama Sungmin. Wajah tidur mereka berdua terlihat damai dengan senyum yang menghiasinya.

.

.

.

Ddrrrttt...

"Eunghh..." Sungmin melenguh pelan saat mendengar getaran yang sedikit berisik dari arah meja dekat tempat tidurnya. Ia jangkau Handphonenya, sejenak ia melihat kearah jam yang juga terletak di atas meja tersebut. Sungmin membulatkan matanya terkejut saat melihat sudah jam 12 siang.

"Yeobseyo..."

"Min... Kyaaa... Benarkah kau yang memberikan nomorku pada Donghae?"

"Ne..." Sungmin hanya menyahut pelan takut membangunkan Kyuhyun yang ada disampingnya

"Benarkah Donghae teman Kyuhyun kekasih monster mu itu?"

"YAK... Jangan sebut Kyuhyun seperti itu...!"

"Huwwwwa... Gomawo Min.. Dia sangat tampan, senyumannya membuatku mati seketika.. Kau memang hebat memilihkanku namja.."

"Kyuhyun yang menyuruhku, jadi berterima kasihlah pada Kyuhyun..." Sungmin merengut kesal dan mempoutkan bibirnya

.

"Eunghh... Kyuuuh.. Aku masih menerima telpon" Sungmin sedikit tersentak saat Kyuhyun terbangun dan mulai menciumi bahunya pelan

.

"Yak.. Min.. Apa kau tidak ke kantor? Kyuhyun sudah datang? Hei apa yang kalian sedang lakukan?" Hyukki bertanya dengan menyipitkan matanya dari seberang telpon

"Aa..a.. Aku sedang merawat Kyuhyun Hyuk... Su..sudah ya.. Semoga Euunghhh... Kyuuuh berhenti kubilang..."

"Awwww Min..."

"Sudah ya Hyuk, semoga hubunganmu dengan Donghae berjalan lancar!"

PIP

.

.

"Haisssh... Kyu... Kau ini, berhentilah.. Lihat sudah jam 12, aku mulai lapar Kyu..." Sungmin kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun

"Kita pesan makanan saja ne?"

"Ne..." Kyuhyun mengambil Hp yang ada di bawah bantalnya dan memesan beberapa makanan delivery

"Kyu... Sekarang ceritakan, sejak kapan kau menyukaiku.. Aku begitu penasaran..." Kini Kyuhyun menaikkan tubuhnya hingga bersandar pada tempat tidurnya dengan Sungmin yang memeluknya dari samping. Sungmin membenarkan letak selimut yang masih menutupi tubuh polos mereka.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali melihatmu"

"Sejak kapan?" Sungmin makin bertanya sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Sungmin

"Apa kau ingat? Aku yakin kau lupa.. Dulu aku pernah ke kantor, saat itu aku masih sekolah.. Aku melihatmu, aku jatuh cinta padamu saat pandangan pertama kali aku melihatmu... Hei.. Setelah ini jangan pukul aku, taukah kau Min? Aku langsung **menegang** saat melihat wajahmu. Eomma melihat perubahan wajahku dan ia langsung tertawa saat setibanya kami dirumah... Ia mengatakan aku tak akan mudah bisa bergaul dengan perempuan karena sejak kecil aku tak bisa bersosialisasi dengan orang lain. Aku hanya mengurung diri di rumah, hanya Yesung hyung dan Donghae yang menjadi temanku. Eomma memarahiku, aku bahkan dididiknya untuk meneruskan perusahaan ayah, sebelumnya aku tak mau.. Tapi setelah bertemu denganmu aku jadi punya semangat tersendiri untuk menghadapi tantangan tanpa bantuan orang lain... Dan bodohnya aku, aku menjeratmu dengan sebuah perjanjian bodoh dan memanfaatkan kelemahanmu untuk mendekatimu.. Aku pengecut Min...!" kata Kyuhyun menjelaskan sambil membelai punggung Sungmin yang terekspos dengan wajah yang menyesal.

"Hei... Entahlah... Aku malah jatuh cinta padamu karena sikapmu yang plin plan itu.. Kau kadang mengerikan, tapi justru akan begitu lembut padaku. Dari matamu aku melihat kebohongan.. Hanya ada kasih sayang yang ada di matamu untukku.. Sejak saat itu aku percaya dan menyadari, aku mulai jatuh untuk mu Kyu..."

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menghentikan cerita mereka saat mendengar bel berbunyi. Kyuhyun keluar dari selimut dan memakai baju handuk dengan cepat, ia berjalan menuju pintu luar dan membawa uang cash untuk membayar petugas yang mengantar makanan delivery mereka.

.

Kyuhyun terlihat kembali ke kamar setelah meletakkan pizza di atas meja ruang santai. Ia kembali ke kamar dan terkejut saat melihat Sungmin terlihat berjalan masih dengan keadaan polos ingin mengambil baju handuknya yang tergantung di dinding kamar mereka.

"Min...!"

"Kyuuu... A..astaga... Kukira kau.. Masih di de..depan..." kata Sungmin sambil menutup area vitalnya dengan tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya berusaha menutup dua payudaranya.

"Min... Aaah.." Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi "Kau menggodaku lagi, jangan salahkan aku jika aku tak bisa menahannya"

"Kyuuu... Euummpphhh..."

Kyuhyun kembali melumat bibir itu dengan pelan, membawa kembali tubuh Sungmin yang polos itu ke atas ranjang.

.

Kyuhyun kembali menindih tubuh Sungmin, Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah dan melebarkan kakinya untuk memudahkan Kyuhyun yang akan memasukinya.

"Kyuuu... Euunghhh..." Sungmin mendesah saat Kyuhyun mulai menggesekkan ujung juniornya yang sudah sangat menegang hingga

JLEB

"Ahhhh... Kyuuuuh... Ahhh... Ssshhhh..." Kyuhyun menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan pelan namun menghentaknya dengan keras dan dalam hingga membuat Sungmin menengadahkan wajahnya dan mendesah keras ketika titik sensitifnya di sentuh seperti itu, dengan lembut dan kasar sekaligus. Bahkan dada Sungminpun kembali di remas dan di emut oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ahhh... Eunghhh... Ohh Kyuuuh... Ini nikmat..."

"Min.. Mengapa kau senikmat ini, aku bisa gila...Oooh... Aahhh.. Ahh Min" Kyuhyun benar-benar membuat Sungmin menggelinjang nikmat, Kyuhyun benar-benar bisa membuatnya melayang dengan sentuhannya. Hingga puncak kenikmatan mereka tiba kembali secara bersamaan, mengecup pelan wajah Sungmin sambil mengucapkan kata cinta yang tak hentinya keluar dari bibir tebal itu.

"Aku yakin Ayahmu akan membunuhku lagi jika ia tau kita seperti ini Min.. Kkkkk"

"Kyu kau tau ayah yang mencelakaimu?"

"Hmmm..."

"Kau tak marah?"

"Ne..."

"Aku tak akan membiarkannya membunuhmu Kyu..." Kata Sungmin menggesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung Kyuhyun

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab, aku akan segera merubah margamu Cho Sungmin"

.

"Ohhh Kyuuuh... Aku semakin lapar..." Kata Sungmin saat pergumulan mereka sudah berhenti dengan lepasnya tautan bagian bawah tubuh mereka. Kyuhyun mengelus pelan bahu Sungmin dan mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin.

"Kita mandi dulu ne?"

"Eh kita?"

"Ne..." Kata Kyuhyun menyeringai sambil mengangkat tubuh Sungmin ala brydal style

"YAK.. Kyu.. Jangan bilang kau ingin melakukannya lagi di kamar mandi..!"

"Kau semakin pintar sayang..."

CUP

Kyuhyun mendaratkan ciumannya di bibir Sungmin

"Eomma Chullie... Aku benar-benar membangunkan sisi evilnya.. Oh Tuhaan..." Gerutu Sungmin saat dalam gendongan Kyuhyun. Ia hanya tersenyum, entah ia kesal atau senang.. Sungmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun yang sedang menggendongnya.

.

Dan terjadi lagi.. Penyatuan tubuh dua insan yang sedang di landa cinta itu kembali menyatu lagi. Kyuhyun yang membuka kaki Sungmin saat sudah berada dalam bathub, memasukkan juniornya lagi pada kemaluan Sungmin dengan sensasi dilingkupi air di seluruh tubuh mereka. Mendesah dan melenguh nikmat.. Hanya itu yang bisa Sungmin dan Kyuhyun lakukan saat in out junior Kyuhyun mengakibatkan air yang ada dalam bathub keluar dari dalam bathub. Saling memeluk saat klimaks itu datang menghampiri mereka lagi. Entah bagaimana caranya Kyuhyun juga berhasil mendapatkan 1 rondenya lagi saat mereka mengguyur tubuh mereka di bawah shower.

.

.

Hari telah sore, kini mereka berdua terlihat duduk di depan TV sambil memakan pizza yang Kyuhyun pesan.

"Kau lelah Min..?" Kata Kyuhyun membelai bahu Sungmin yang bersandar pada bahunya

"Huhh..! Tentu saja..." Kata Sungmin terdengar dengan nada merajuk

"Saranghae..." kata Kyuhyun menatap bola mata Sungmin

"Nado Kyu... Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku...Ne...?"

"Ne... Tentu sayang..."

CUP

.

.

.

Sementara itu seorang namja terlihat begitu marah saat seseorang yang menemuinya baru saja pergi

"Cho Kyuhyun... Beraninya kauuuu..."

"Sungmin hanya akan jadi milikku..."

.

TBC

Huwwwa maaf banget kalo ga hot yah.. Author emang ga ahli buat yang beginian..

Mianhe rada telat yah updatenya, mungkin chapter depan ato 2 chapter lagi bakal end.. Lihat SIKON deh ya

Oke buat yang nanya, siapa yang ngasih tau kibum ttg informasi SiMin itu coba buka chap 6 deh ya.. Setelah yewook moment ada percakapan telpon itu kan.. Dan dia nyebut nae dongsaeng pada kibum.. So kalo yang ingat chap 2 ada di sebutin kalo Wookie punya adik yang namanya Kibum... Jadi yang telponan ama Kibum itu Wookie ya...

Trus buat reader yang minta akun twitter mianhe author ga bisa ngasih.. Sumpah ini pengalaman pertama author buat nulis, temen2 author itu author FF kyumin hebat semua.. Aku kan newbie.. Rasanya belum siap buat bongkar jati diri aku.. Hahaha... *ga pede banget kan ya.. Kalo mau contact aku tinggal email aja ke dhakyumin at gmail dot com

**Thanks to^^**

**Putri Hylee, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, cherrizka980826, thiafumings, SazkiaSiwonestELF, Sasya, Erry Evilamingkyu, ryeosomNia14, kyuqiemin, , Kyunnie minnie, Aickha, kyumin forever, nannaa, nurwakhidah93, desi2121, chanmoody, cottoncandyme, ai chan, bunyming, Keys47, audrey musaena, leekyuhyuk, Vhentea, Lee vanhae, meyy-chaan, Vey900128, is0live89, hima sakusa-chan, KMS kyuminshiper, Lee Aurin, LiiYANI1004, Jmjm, choi minhwa, Cul Ah, reaRelf, 137line, cho dhinie, kyuminnnnnn, kim ryeosa wardhani, ChoKyunnie, Monnom, dessykyumin, Parapa, oko yunjae, Aey raa kms, Fennyfenny, Qniee love nest, sha, clouds54, cho han kyo, Margareth Pumpkins, min190196, KimMyongiNara, DANHOBAKMING, lia, Zhang Ary, han yong won, lee minji elf, Silver Bullet1412, nandaLJ137, Kim Kinan, Fariny, yunteukwon, liaa kyuminelf, Momoshfly2401, cho minyu, Kyurin Minnie, 333LG, MoNnom, Ragil P, Fennyfenny dan ada beberapa reviewers yang ga kebaca namanya di email author padahal udah ngasih tau obat sakit gigi pula...**

**Terakhir review pleaseeee... Aku sayang kalian semua, review kalian adalah penyemangatku buat lanjutin FF ini**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

My Life Your Life

GS Kyumin

Pairing : My beloved couple Kyumin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Cast : Member SJ

Rating : T to M

Warning : Don't bash my Pair.. Oke..

Summary : Sungmin yeoja yang periang mempunyai seorang eomma yang terbaring dirumah sakit karena penyakit yang menyerang saraf pada otaknya. Sungmin berusaha mendapatkan uang dengan berbagai cara hingga ia masuk perangkap seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang akhirnya menjadikannya pembantu dan pemuas nafsunya. Bagaimana cerita mereka berdua hingga hati mereka dipersatukan oleh sebuah kata yang tak pernah habis "**cinta**"

**Chapter sebelumnya**

.

**Sementara itu seorang namja terlihat begitu marah saat seseorang yang menemuinya baru saja pergi**

**"Cho Kyuhyun... Beraninya kauuuu..."**

**"Sungmin hanya akan jadi milikku..."**

**.**

**Pleaseee... If You Dislike, Don't Read Ok.. **

**.**

**Happy Reading^^**

**.**

Sungmin POV

.

Kyuhyun memang terkadang berani untuk menyentuhku, tapi dia tidak berubah dia masih menghindar saat bertemu mata denganku disaat menghawatirkan(?). Aku menyukainya, sungguh menyukainya... Dia namja aneh, ia tidak akan berbuat macam-macam jika aku tidak menggodanya terlebih dahulu... Huffhh.. Pantas saja Eomma Chullie kadang menghubungiku dan menanyakan apakah Kyuhyun masih kaku denganku.

.

Waktu tidak terasa berlalu, 4 hari lagi perjanjian bodoh ini akan berakhir. Saat aku ke sebuah mall dengan Hyukki dan Wookie seminggu yang lalu aku bertemu seseorang yang kukenal, dia menggandeng seorang yeoja cantik. Kami bertemu, keringat dingin keluar dari pelipisnya.. Aku hanya tertawa melihat tingkahnya, dia memang terlihat masih muda.. Aku juga tak percaya saat dulu Kyuhyun mengatakannya pengacaranya.

Changmin.. Yah.. Kyuhyun mengatakannya seperti itu saat perjanjian kami dulu disepakati dengan wibawanya, bocah yang terlihat muda dan manis ini berpakaian casual tanpa jas yang ia pakai dulu.. Mengaitkan tangannya di pinggang yeoja cantik itu. Victoria, yeoja itu menyebut namanya saat aku menyapa Changmin.. Yeoja itu mengatakan mereka teman baik Kyuhyun... Victoria mengenalku, ia bilang Kyuhyun sering membicarakan aku pada mereka dan ia pernah melihat fotoku di handphone Kyuhyun. Satu lagi kebodohan Kyuhyun yang membuat aku terkikik geli, Hyukki dan Wookie hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat aku yang terlihat bodoh menyukai sifat Kyuhyun yang seperti ini.

Aku bingung, yah aku bingung.. Entah aku akan tinggal dimana setelah perjanjian ini berakhir, aku tak ingin merepotkan Wookie lagi. Setelah Eomma tidak ada uangku sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menyewa sebuah apartemen sederhana. Entahlah.. Aku masih ingin bersama Kyuhyun, menjadi errrr pembantunya... He.. Merapikan tempat tidurnya, membuatkan makanan untuknya, membersihkan apartemennya, mencuci semua pakaiannya dan emm tidur dalam pelukan hangatnya.. Semuanya terasa bagai candu untukku.

Tapi...

Entahlah, batas waktu perjanjian sudah hampir dekat, tapi Kyuhyun tak sedikitpun terlihat cemas. Dia memang pernah mengatakannya, dia akan menikahiku dan mengubah namaku menjadi Cho Sungmin... Tapi... Dia tidak pernah mengatakannya dengan resmi padaku..

"Ufffh..."

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas jika mengingat itu, mungkin ia akan mengatakannya di tanggal batas waktu perjanjian itu. Hubunganku dengan Appa juga tidak ada kemajuan, aku masih belum berani menemuinya.. Lagipula dia juga salah, kenapa tidak memberi tahuku kenyataan sebenarnya dari dulu.

Kyuhyun juga pernah berkata, harusnya aku menemui Appa! Menyelesaikan kesalahfahaman yang ada dan hidup akur dengan keluarga barunya.

**"Jika kau butuh teman menemui Appamu aku akan menemanimu Min... Bukankah dia juga akan menjadi Appaku?"**

Aku masih ingat perkataan Kyuhyun itu, mungkin besok sebaiknya aku memang menemui Appa.

.

.

Normal POV

.

"Min... Kenapa melamun?"

"Eh..." Sungmin menatap Wookie yang menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya dari arah meja kerjanya yang berseberangan dengan meja Sungmin

"Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"

"Ne..." Kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum pada Wookie yang terlihat bahagia hari ini

"Min kau tau malaikat pelindungmu Kin Jungmo resign dari perusahaan"

"Benarkah...? Hmmmm.." Sungmin terlihat sedikit berfikir dan menganggukan kepalanya dengan pelan

"Min taukah kau? Hyukki sekarang sudah punya namjachingu, ternyata dia Donghae.. Teman Yesung Oppa dan Kyuhyun Min... Dia sangat tampan Min.. Mereka terlihat sangat serasi, Hyukki yang tidak bisa diam itu akhirnya mendapatkan pasangan yang sangat mirip dengannya... Kkkkk" Wookie bercerita dengan sangat antusias tanpa menghiraukan Sungmin yang sedang menatapnya jengah

"Aku tau... Hyukki bahkan selalu menghubungiku tiap malam saat ingin tidur hanya untuk bercerita namjachingu barunya itu, aku bahkan sampai kewalahan Wookie..." Sungmin terlihat menghela nafasnya pelan hingga ia melihat Kyuhyun yang berjalan menghampirinya.

.

Kyuhyun tak pernah berubah, ia masih dingin pada setiap orang termasuk pada Sungmin jika tidak berada di apartemennya. Pembawaannya yang calm, wajah tampan yang dingin, senyum tipis dari bibir tebal itu adalah ciri khas Kyuhyun yang sangat terkenal di kalangan karyawan dan rekan kerjanya. Semua karyawan juga mengetahuinya, bos mereka sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seorang yeoja cantik dan manis yang juga karyawan yang sangat telaten dan banyak di sukai namja di perusahaan mereka maupun perusahaan lain.

.

"Min..." Kyuhyun berhenti di depan meja Sungmin dan menatap wajah Sungmin yang masih duduk manis di kursi kerjanya. Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum memandang wajah tampan namja yang sedang tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Ne Kyu..."

Kyuhyun meletakkan kedua tangannya sebagai tumpuan di meja Sungmin hingga tubuhnya sedikit menunduk agar Sungmin tidak terlalu mendongak menatapnya.

"Aku mungkin akan lembur, kau pulanglah duluan.. Kau terlihat lelah.."

DEG

Entah kenapa Sungmin masih merasakan perasaan ini, jantungnya masih berdetak dengan kencang saat melihat wajah namja tampan yang ada dihadapannya ini sedang menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tulus penuh cinta. Walau selalu berada di dekat Kyuhyun, perasaan berdebar seperti ini masih saja menghinggapi perasaannya. Siapa yang tidak luluh melihat pesona Kyuhyun yang begitu sempurna bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

"Ahh.. Ne... Apa perlu aku temani?" kata Sungmin lembut

"Tidak perlu.. Belakangan ini aku lihat kau terlihat pucat dan mudah lelah, jadi istirahat saja di apartemen" Senyum hangat dan menyejukkan itu kembali menghias bibir Kyuhyun, senyuman langka yang hanya diberikannya pada Sungmin. Selebihnya ia hanya kebanyakan memberi orang dengan senyuman evilnya.

"Ne.. Kyu, belakangan ini memang aku mudah lelah" Sungmin bersuara dengan nada yang sedikit keras karena ia benar-benar lelah akhir ini "Pekerjaan kantor yang banyak akhir-akhir ini membuatku sedikit pusing juga... Tapi sudah biasa Kyu..." Kata Sungmin tersenyum lembut menatap mata indah yang ada dihadapannya.

.

"Omooooo... Jangan-jangan kau hamil Min..." Wookie yang memang menguping pembicaraan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersuara dengan polosnya tanpa menyadari perubahan wajah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang berubah merah.

DEG

DEG

Mata Kyuhyun dan Sungmin seketika membulat, mata mereka bertemu dan saling menatap kaku namun tersirat sebuah harapan di pancaran mata indah mereka. Kyuhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, Sungminpun terlihat memutus tatapan mereka dengan cepat.

"Wookie diamlah..!" Kata Sungmin dengan nada pelan... Yah tentu saja mereka malu karena Wookie mengatakan itu bukan karena tanpa alasan, Wookie sudah 2 kali melihat tanda aneh di leher Sungmin dan dengan pasti Sungmin selalu mengelak semua dugaan Wookie.

"Ne... Kau juga jangan terlalu kelelahan dan jangan pulang terlalu malam Kyu.. Aku akan pulang duluan..." Sungmin mengusap pelan punggung tangan Kyuhyun yang masih bertumpu pada meja kerjanya dan menatapnya penuh penekanan seakan bicara **cepatlah kembali ke ruanganmu sebelum yeoja kecil itu berkata macam-macam lagi**.

"Hmm... Arraseo..." Kyuhyun berkata sambil tersenyum dan mengelus pelan rambut indah Sungmin.

.

.

.

Ddrrtt...

"Yeobseyo..."

"Miiiiin... Apa kau di apartemen Kyuhyun? Miin..." Terdengar suara Wookie dan Hyukki yang ribut dari seberang telpon

"Ne... Ada apa?" Kata Sungmin yang baru selesai mandi dan mengeringkan rambut panjang sedadanya yang basah.

"Kami akan menjemputmu ne? Kita nonton bersama, ada film bagus... Aku sudah mencoba mengajak Donghae tapi dia bilang dia tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya kali ini, sepertinya dia takut dengan Kyuhyun Min...Huhh.."

"Yesung Oppa juga sudah kuajak, tapi dia juga menolakku.. Katanya dia harus lembur dengan Kyuhyun di kantor... Aku sedang bosan Min, temanilah kami..."

.

Sungmin sedikit berfikir, ia memang jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan temannya lagi semenjak tinggal bersama Kyuhyun red pembantu Kyuhyun. Tapi ia sudah berjanji untuk istirahat pada Kyuhyun, tubuhnya memang mudah lelah akhir-akhir ini. Tapi rasanya Sungmin tidak tega menolak permintaan dua sahabat baiknya yang sedang merengek ini.

.

"Ne... Baiklah... Aku akan segera bersiap, apa kalian sudah dijalan?"

"Mungkin sekitar 15 menit lagi kami sampai Min" Kata hyukki dengan begitu semangat

"Ne... Eh tunggu apa kalian tau apartemen Kyuhyun?"

"Tenang, Yesung Oppa pernah memberitahuku Min..."

PIP

.

.

Sungmin sudah siap dengan dress selutut berwarna biru muda dan kalung panjang yang menjuntai manis di lehernya. Rambut panjangnya yang sedikit di blow di bagian ujungnya membuat kesan feminin dan cantik semakin menguar dari wajahnya. Lipstik merah muda yang tipis, dan riasan yang minimalis membuat kesan betapa manisnya Sungmin saat ini. Sejak 5 menit yang lalu dia sudah rapi dan menunggu Hyukki dan Wookie di kursi tamu Kyuhyun sambil memainkan Handphonenya.

.

Ia terlihat kaget mendengar bel yang berbunyi dan segera menuju pintu utama dengan tergesa hingga membawa tasnya yang belum tertutup rapat.

CKLEK

"Tumben kalian datang leb... Euuupppphhh..."

Tring tring tring Pluk... Hanya terdengar beberapa alat kosmetik Sungmin yang jatuh dari tas yang ada di tangannnya saat sebuah sapu tangan yang berbau obat bius menyengat masuk kedalam indera penciumannya.

Ia belum sepenuhnya tidak sadar saat mendengar orang yang tidak dikenalnya ini berbicara melalui alat yang di selipkan sedemikian rupa di dekat bibirnya yang terhubung dengan telinganya berkata "Aku akan membawanya ke Hongik..! Ne baik Jungmo..!" Sungmin disandarkan ditembok apartemennya dan dengan sedikit kesadarannya mengambil lipstik yang ada di dalam tasnya dan menggoreskannya pada dinding depan di samping pintu dengan lemah dan tergesa **" .J"** hingga kesadarannya benar-benar hilang.

Pluk

.

.

DEG

"Lee Sungmin, apa kau baik-baik saja...?" Kyuhyun memegang dadanya dan memukulnya dengan sedikit kencang "Apa dia sudah pulang ke apartemen?"

Drrrt...

"Donghae ah... Kau dimana?"

"Aku sedang menemani Nyonya Cho.."

"Sungmin dimana?"

"Dia sudah pulang ke apartemenmu Kyu..! Aku sedang sibuk.. Sebentar lagi akan selesai, kita sambung nanti!"

PIP

.

.

DEG

"Lee Sungmin..." Fikiran Kangin saat ini menguap entah kemana, bayangan wajah Sungmin yang sedang ketakutan membuat pergerakan tangannya terhenti seketika dari pekerjaannya.

Drrrrt

"Bos... Dia bertindak...!"

PIP

"Shindong...! Siapkan aku mobil... Kita akan segera pergi" Kangin melepas jasnya dan keluar dari ruangan kerjanya. Ia memang sosok bos perusahaan yang jarang ke kantor, dia hanya berdiam di rumah dan terus berada di depan komputernya untuk memantau dan mengerjakan urusan perusahaannya yang begitu banyak.

"Taeyeon...! Ambilkan jaketku..!" Katanya berteriak dengan kencang hingga muncullah yeoja paruh baya cantik dengan tergesa dari kamar dengan satu buah jaket hitam yang ada ditangannya.

"Ye..yeobo.. Kau mau kemana?" Kata Taeyeon dengan gugup sambil memakaikan jaket pada Kangin yang terlihat juga tergesa-gesa

"Jangan mengikutiku...! Ingat itu! Kau di rumah dan jangan ceroboh lagi..!" Kangin berkata dengan nada yang penuh penekanan dan wajah yang serius tanda ucapannya tak bisa di bantah dan hal mutlak yang harus dituruti. Ia hanya bisa melihat wajah Taeyeon yang mengangguk, entah apa yang dirasakan Kangin.. Mata Taeyeon yang begitu menghawatirkannya mengingatkannya pada sosok malaikat yang selalu memenuhi otaknya.

CUP

Mata Taeyeon terbelalak seketika saat sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat di pelipisnya. Kangin bergegas pergi ditemani Shindong dan beberapa anak buahnya hingga deru mobil yang terdengar pertanda mereka sudah pergi.

Taeyeon menyentuh pelipisnya dan menangis seketika, ia memegang dadanya yang berdetak dengan cepat, berdenyut ngilu bukan karena sakit, tapi meronta seakan begitu merindukan sentuhan dari sosok yang baru saja pergi hingga ia hanya bisa bergumam "Jung Soo ah.. Dia sangat menyayangimu eonni... Gomawoo.. Gomawooo.. Kau tak perlu khawatir, dia bahkan hanya mau menyentuhku saat jantungmu telah berdetak di tubuhku" katanya sambil mengelus bagian dadanya.

.

Kangin menatap pintu rumahnya saat pergi dari rumah itu dan berkata dalam hati "Entah apa yang kalian berdua lakukan padaku.. Jung Soo ah.. semenjak kau pergi aku serasa melihat dirimu di dalam diri Taeyeon"

.

.

.

"Sungmin memang sangat beruntung Hyuk... Kyuhyun sangat mencintainya... Orang lain mungkin bisa ditipu oleh Kyuhyun, tapi kita tidak akan... Hahaha.."

"Apartemen ini kelihatan sangat mahal... Beruntung sekali dia bisa mendapatkan Kyuhyun" kata Hyukki yang terlihat kesusahan karena heels yang dipakainya terlalu tinggi.

"Tidak juga.. Kurasa kita beruntung tidak punya kekasih monster seperti Sungmin"

"Hahahaha..." Tawa keduanya pecah kembali hingga pintu depan apartemen Kyuhyun

"Eh...!"

"Kenapa Wookie..?"

"Ini seperti lipstik Sungmin" Wookie berjongkok dan mengambil lipstik itu sementara Hyukki menekan bel beberapa kali karena Sungmin juga tak membuka pintunya.

"Hei.. Bukankah kita sudah membuat janji dengannya, kenapa dia begitu lambat... Bukankah aku yang suka lambat, dan dia yang selalu tepat waktu bahkan leebih dulu dari waktu..." kata Hyukki berusaha mengambil Handphonenya setelah beberapa kali menekan bel bahkan berteriak memanggil Sungmin.

"Hyukki... Entah kenapa aku jadi takut, apa sebaiknya kita hubungi Kyuhyun..."

"Haisshh... Kau ini kekanakan sekali, tunggu.. Aku akan menghubunggi Sungmin dulu"

"Bagaimana...?" Kata Wookie setelah melihat Hyukki yang terlihat gusar beberapa kali dengan Handphonenya

"Handphonenya mati Wookie... Dia kemana.. Apa dia pergi?"

"Hyuk.. Aku benar-benar takut...!"

"Baiklah, kita beritahu Kyuhyun!"

.

.

.

Ddrrtt...

Kyuhyun mengangkat Handphonenya yang bergetar di atas meja kerjanya.

"Yeobseyo..." Kyuhyun melihat id pemanggil pada layar Hpnya dan terlihat nama Wookie dari Handphone berwarna hitam itu "Ne...ada apa Wookie..." Yesung mengalihkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun, ia memang sedang di ruangan Kyuhyun untuk menemani Kyuhyun lembur.

"..."

"Sungmin? Dia tidak bersamaku, dia ada di apartemen" Kyuhyun mulai menatap Yesung dengan wajah cemas, entahlah.. Ia merasa khawatir saat ini dan tak punya alasan kenapa ia bisa begitu khawatir.

"..."

"MWO..?" Jantung Kyuhyun serasa berhenti berdetak, ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat dan mematikan Handphonenya "Hyung... Kita ke apartemenku sekarang..!" Yesung hanya mengikuti perkataan Kyuhyun tanpa berani menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Wajahnya yang merah, urat yang kelihatan di pelipis kanannya menandakan betapa Kyuhyun sedang marah saat ini.

.

.

Yesung terlihat kaget saat melihat Wookie dan Hyukki berada di depan apartemen Kyuhyun dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Apa benar kalian sudah membuat janji dengannya?" kata Kyuhyun masih dengan wajah yang mengeras dan memerah.

"Ne.. Kyu" kata Wookie dan berjalan bersama Hyukki di belakang Kyuhyun untuk masuk kedalam apartemennya, saat sebelah kaki Kyuhyun menginjak masuk ke dalam ia menghentikan kakinya hingga membuat Hyukki juga menghentikan kakinya, mengikuti arah tatapan Kyuhyun yaitu kebawah.

Betapa kagetnya Kyuhyun, Yesung, Wookie dan Hyukki melihat bedak, cincin, dan beberapa alat make up yang bisa dipastikan milik Sungmin berceceran di bawah.

"Eh.. Aku juga menemukan lipstik di depan" kata Wookie dengan polosnya

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Wookie dan menatap lipstik itu dengan seksama "Dengan tutup yang sudah terbuka?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Ne.."

Tanpa menghiraukan Yesung yang memanggilnya, Kyuhyun melihat ke dinding luar dan melihat hangul yang tercetak dengan lipstik tipis. Ia pergi tanpa memberi penjelasan sedikitpun pada Yesung yang sedari tadi berteriak memanggilnya.

.

.

Sepeninggal Kyuhyun, Yesung melihat ke arah tembok dimana Wookie mendapatkan lipstik Sungmin. Dengan sedikit kebingungan Yesung mengeja kata itu seraya terus berfikir.

PIP

"Donghae ah... Aku membutuhkanmu..."

"Ada apa Hyung...?"

"Ke apartemen Kyuhyun sekarang, dia selalu begitu.. Tak pernah ingin merepotkan orang lain, namun selalu gegabah mengambil keputusan.."

"Kau bicara apa hyung?"

"Haiiisssh..." Yesung sedikit mengacak rambutnya mendengar respon Donghae yang dingin padanya "Jangan banyak tanya, dan cepat ke sini...!"

"Ne...!"

PIP

.

.

.

Sementara itu di sebuah apartemen bernama Hongik

.

Sungmin POV

.

"Eungh..."

Aku membuka mataku, berusaha menyamankan mataku dengan cahaya yang sangat terang di ruangan ini. Tanganku terikat kebelakang, aku terbaring dengan gaya menyamping di tempat tidur yang cukup besar.. Aku yakin ini apartemen Hongik yang dibicarakan orang yang membiusku barusan. Yah aku pernah kesini, aku ingat... Saat aku menemani Hyukki pada seorang temannya yang bernama Junsu. Dia tinggal di apartemen Hongik, aku yakin Hongik yang dibicarakan orang yang menangkapku ini adalah sebuah apartemen.

Mulutku tertutup dengan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna merah muda yang terikat hingga belakang kepalaku. Aku rasa aku tidak salah dengar, orang itu menyebut nama Jungmo.. Apa Jungmo yang menyuruh orang itu menangkapku? Hei apa alasannya.. Bukankah Jungmo anak buah Appa? Mengapa dia melakukan ini padaku? Apa Appa yang menyuruhnya? Aku tak yakin Appa melakukan hal ini padaku.

.

"Kyuu..." Entah hanya namanya yang bisa aku sebut saat ini, aku sangat takut.. Aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tanganku, kakiku juga terikat dengan kuat.. Hei apa yang akan dilakukan orang itu padaku.

.

CKLEK

"Sungmin ah..."

DEG

Aku melihat Jungmo yang masuk ke dalam kamar dengan senyum yang tak bisa kuartikan, kurasa sedikit menakutkan. Dia membawa kentang goreng yang terlihat lezat, ah aku baru sadar.. Dia memang selalu mengetahui apa yang aku suka dan tak aku suka karena dia selalu saja berada di sekelilingku entah sejak kapan.

"Kau lapar? Ahhh... Aku lupa, mulutmu masih tertutup...!" Ia mendekatiku, mengangkat sedikit tubuhku agar terduduk dan melepaskan ikatan di mulutku tanpa melepas ikatan di tangan dan kakiku.

"Aku membawakan kau kentang goreng dan jus strawberry kesukaanmu, bukankah ini yang sering kau makan saat di kantin kantor Sungmin ah..." Entah mengapa aku begitu takut saat melihat senyumnya itu, senyum yang menakutkan, bukan senyum hangat yang biasa aku lihat yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Aku masih diam dan berusaha menatap wajah Jungmo dan berusaha membaca apa yang ada difikirannya.

"Hei... Dari tadi kau tak bicara? Apa kau takut?" Ia membelai rambutku dengan pelan dan mendekatkan wajahnya ketelingaku "Tidak usah takut Sungmin ah..." Sungguh demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini, seluruh tubuhku bergetar ketakutan saat ia menghembuskan nafas di sekitar leherku. Aku tak pernah mengalami ketakutan seperti ini, aku merasa akan terjadi hal buruk yang menimpaku.

"Jungmo...! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Menculikku?" Kataku sinis walau dengan nada yang bergetar dan lagi berusaha menangkap fikirannya dari ekspresi wajah.

"Hehe... Kau tau? aku menyayangimu, aku mencintaimu Min... Aku bahkan selalu melindungimu bukan? Mana mungkin aku menculikmu..."

DEG

Aku merasa Jungmo yang ada di hadapanku bukan Jungmo yang aku kenal, yang biasanya selalu tersenyum hangat, ramah, dan tulus.

"Min... Jangan memasang wajah serius seperti itu.. Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan?" dia tak beranjak dari sampingku, mengelus wajahku dengan pelan, tidak..!Bukan pelan tapi mengerikan dan menakutkan.

"Jungmo.. Ap..apa.. Yang kau inginkan?" Kataku dengan terbata sambil memalingkan wajahku agar ia berhenti menyentuh wajahku

"Aku ingin dirimu..! Aku sudah bekerja sangat lama untuk ayahmu, mengikutimu, menjagamu, menolongmu, hei bahkan bukankah Wookie menyebutku malaikat pelindungmu..? Ayahmu memecatku Min... Dia marah saat tau aku membohonginya, memanfaatkannya untuk membunuh Cho brengsek itu...!"

DEG

Suaranya berubah menjadi agak bergetar, seperti menahan amarah yang akan meletup letup dari dalam otaknya

"Kau tau.. Menjagamu begitu lama atas perintah orang tua yang menyedihkan seperti ayahmu awalnya aku fikir membosankan. Menjaga seorang yeoja dan mengirinya kemanapun, itu sangat membosankan bukan? Tapi aku salah.. Aku malah menyukainya, menyukai pekerjaanku karena orang yang aku jaga adalah kau Sungmin ah..." Jarinya yang panjang itu kini bergerak lambat mengusap dahiku, hidungku hingga bibirku. Sungguh aku hanya bisa diam, aku begitu takut padanya kali ini. Dadaku bergejolak bukan karena gugup tapi seperti amarah yang akan meledak.

.

"Lepaskan...! Lepaskan aku..." aku berusaha meronta saat ia mulai menggerakkan jarinya yang ada dibibirku mulai turun ke leher dan menuju dadaku "Lepaskan aku...! "Apa yang kau mau hah...!" Bentakku kasar padanya dan berusaha menggeser tubuhku menjauhinya hingga tangannya mencengkeram kedua bahuku berusaha menghentikanku yang mulai kalap.

"Jangan melawan dan jangan bertindak bodoh! Aku masih berbaik hati untuk memperlakukanmu dengan lembut. Jangan sampai aku berbuat kasar padamu Min...!"

Hiks...

Tangisku pecah walau dengan nada pelan, air mataku jatuh dengan sendirinya. Aku begitu ketakutan saat melihat matanya yang seperti menyala merah dan siap menerkamku kapan saja. Ia longgarkan cengkraman tangan berototnya pada bahuku dan dengan wajah yang menakutkan itu ia terus saja berceloteh hingga membuatku semakin ketakutan.

"Jangan menangis sayang..." kali ini ia mengusap air mataku yang jatuh dengan ibu jarinya "Ada aku... Bukankah sekarang kita hanya berdua, kau hanya milikku.. Bukan milik Cho bodoh itu.. Aku sudah lama menyembunyikan perasaanku padamu, kau saja yang tak peduli padaku... Bukankah aku selalu ada untukmu Min?"

"Jungmo... Kumohon, kau salah... Bukan seperti ini caranya... Aku mencintai Kyuhyun dan kumohon lepaskan aku... Jangan melakukan hal bodoh yang akan membuatmu menyesal kemudian... Sungguh aku merasa senang bisa berteman denganmu, jangan membuat perasaanku berubah untuk membencimu... Hiks... Karena itu.. Ku..kumohon.. Le..lepaskan aku Jungmo ah..."

.

"Cuih...! Tidak...! Kau harus tau kau hanya milikku, bukan milik orang lain..! Dan takkan ada yang bisa memilikimu selain aku, walaupun kau harus terikat selamanya seperti ini dihadapanku, dan bukan Cho Kyuhyun..!"

"Hiks... Jungmo ah.. Lepaskan aku.. Kumohon... Hiks"

Dia seperti begitu marah saat aku mulai berani banyak bicara dan mulai mendekatiku dengan jarak yang begitu dekat...

"Diam...!" jarinya kembali mengusap bibirku dengan seduktif "Diam kataku...!" wajahnya berubah memerah karena marah "Kau tau.. Kau sangat cantik Min... Melihatmu begini saja aku benar-benar sudah tergoda Min..."

"Lepaskan aku...!" Kini aku berteriak dengan kuat.

Ia terlihat begitu marah dan dengan gerakan cepat ia menarik tengkukku, berusaha meraih bibirku namun dengan sekuat tenaga yang tersisa aku palingkan wajahku hingga bibirnya menyentuh pipi kananku.

"Jangan melawan Min, kau akan menyesal jika tau akibatnya"

"Lepaaaaaas...!" aku mulai berontak saat ia kembali ingin meraih wajahku. Dia lelaki dan aku ingat itu, dia sangat kuat hingga aku hanya bisa mengeerakkan tubuh bagian atasku untuk melawannya. Aku merasakan tubuhku terbaring dan terhempas dengan kuat di tempat tidur ini setelah sebuah tamparan keras kudapatkan di pipiku.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan melawan Min...!"

Dengan tangan terikat kebelakang, kaki yang terikat kuat di kaki bawah dan pahaku membuat aku tak bisa melakukan hal banyak untuk melawannya. Posisi seperti ini sungguh membuatku tidak nyaman. Aku merasa aku ingin mati saja saat ia mulai menindih tubuhku. Tubuhku bergetar dengan hebat, air mataku jatuh dengan deras, kepalaku pusing dan dengan wajah memerah karena begitu ketakutan aku hanya bisa bergumam dalam hati.

**Eomma.. Aku takut...! Kyun ah... Dimana kau? Tolong aku...! Appa... Bisakah kali ini kau datang membantuku...?**

.

.

Normal POV

"Hyung cepat...!"

Dua orang namja terlihat begitu cemas dari dalam mobil yang mereka kendarai.

"Apa kau yakin dengan analisismu itu Hae ah..?"

"Jangan banyak bicara, cepat... A itu adalah Apartemen, Hongik itu adalah nama salah satu apartemen yang cukup terkenal di Seoul ini karena fasilitasnya yang bagus namun harganya yang cukup terjangkau, J itu Jungmo. Bukankah sudah kukatakan, beberapa hari ini aku mencurigai Jungmo karena dia menghilang dan ada beberapa orang aneh yang mengikuti Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saat pulang ke apartemen. Apartemen Kyuhyun mempunyai keamanan yang sangat bagus, oleh karena itu mereka butuh waktu untuk bisa masuk ke apartemen Kyuhyun. Baju OB yang kita temukan di tempat sampah dekat lift mungkin adalah alat penyamaran mereka. Apa kau sudah faham? Mengapa kau begitu lelet Hyung? Cepat lebih cepat...! Kita bisa dihukum Kyuhyun seperti tidak di perbolehkan bertemu dengan yeojachingu kita jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sungmin" ucap Donghae panjang lebar

"Kau tau begitu banyak... Kenapa tak menceritakannya pada Kyuhyun?"

"Aku sudah menceritakannya.. Salah dia sendiri tidak mengizinkanku menjaga Sungmin jika dia sudah berada di apartemen, dia bilang dia tidak ingin Sungmin merasa terganggu!"

Yesung hanya menjawab ucapan Donghae dengan wajah mengeras dan menginjak pedal gas dengan kencang.

.

Drrrrttt

"Yeobseyo..."

"Chagiya... Kami benar-benar takut..."

"Tenanglah Hyukki, aku akan segera mengabarimu jika kami bertemu Sungmin ne?"

"Ne... Hati-hati...!"

"Ne..."

PIP

.

. 

.

.

"Sungmin ah... Sungguh kau sangat cantik"

CUP

Sebuah ciuman lembut mendarat di dahi Sungmin

Hiks

"Kumohon Jungmo... Lepaskan aku..hiks.."

Jungmo terlihat tak menghiraukan ucapan Sungmin yang terdengar sangat bergetar, ia membelai wajah yang ketakutan itu dengan seduktif dari dahi, mata, hidung, pipi, dagu dan berputar-putar mengelilingi tepi bibir Sungmin.

"Aku sangat yakin bibirmu sangat manis Min..kkk..."

Jungmo mulai memainkan jarinya di leher Sungmin dengan gaya seduktif

DEG

Wajahnya terlihat mengeras saat melihat ada beberapa tanda kemerahan di leher Sungmin dan dengan nada sedikit berteriak ia berkata

"Huhh...! Apa kau senang bersama Cho Kyuhyun itu hingga ada banyak tanda di lehermu Huh..! Apa baiknya dia? Lihat... saat kau seperti ini saja dia tidak bisa melindungimu bukan? Hanya aku yang pantas berada disisimu..!" Jungmo begitu kalap saat melihat tanda kepemilikan yang diyakininya adalah milik Kyuhyun pada leher Sungmin.

DEG

Wajah Sungmin semakin mengeras saat ia ia kembali teringat Kyuhyun, ia merasa begitu kotor saat ini. Entah sebentar lagi mungkin Jungmo akan menyakitinya. Ia masih ingat malam tadi bagaimana tanda itu bisa ada di lehernya, menggoda Kyuhyun untuk mau makan sayur adalah kesalahan besar untuknya hingga terbentuklah tanda merah itu di lehernya. Ia masih ingat bagaimana Kyuhyun terus menahan diri agar hanya bisa memberikan tanda itu tanpa melakukan hal di jalur batas lagi bersamanya.

.

Jungmo kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin, walau akhirnya kembali dia hanya bisa mendaratkan bibirnya di pipi mulus Sungmin. Tangannya yang berada disisi kepala Sungmin ia lepas hingga tubuhnya benra-benar mendempet dengan Sungmin.

"Lepaaaaaasssssssssssssss..."

"Kubilang lepaassssss..."

Tubuh Sungmin meronta dengan keras, ia gerakkan tubuhnya sebisanya berusaha menjauhkan Jungmo dari atas tubuhnya.

PLAK

"Diam...! Lihatlah...!" Jungmo mulai melepas baju yang ia kenakan dan membuka zipper celananya dengan tergesa, sementara Sungmin hanya bisa menangis saat tangan Jungmo berusaha menahan tubuhnya agar tidak bisa melakukan sebuah gerakan sedikitpun sambil menindih tubuhnya dengan kuat

"Lihatlah...! Aku atau Cho Kyuhyun yang bisa memuaskanmu?"

SREET

Dirobeknya baju Sungmin bagian atas hingga memperlihatkan betapa mulusnya kulit Sungmin, betapa menggairahkannya kulit itu bagi siapa saja yang menatapnya.

"Sekarang kau lihat dan rasakan siapa yang bisa memberi kepuasan lebih bagi tubuhmu!"

Ia menahan tubuh Sungmin dan berusaha menarik tengkuk Sungmin walau Sungmin terus meronta hingga

.

.

BRAKKK...!

"KIM JUNGMOOOO...! HENTIKAN! BEDEBAH...!"

.

TBC

Huwwa mianhe kalau mengecewakan ama pendek pula, author udah berusaha semaksimal mungkin ko...

Gumawo buat yang udah mau review ya... Eh welcome juga buat reader baru yang udah review, bahkan ada yang baik banget mau ngoment dari part awal... *peluuuuuuk

Yang protes karena konfliknya sedikit mianhe ya, author ga suka terlalu nyiksa Kyumin... Kkkk.. Trus ada juga yang ga pengen nambah konflik lagi... Hehehe.. Tuh kan authornya jadi bingung... Kkkk.. Poko nya dinikmati aja n gomawo buat yang mau review ya.. Buat yang udah baca juga^^

Oh iya aku baru nyadar, kalo banyak yg request NC tiap ngereview.. Tapi pas chap NC reviewnya malah sedikit, jadi aku simpulkan... Kyaaa reviewersnya pada malu-malu kalo baca NC... Hihihi.. Ato NCnya emang kurang hot #author gagal bikin NC

Maklumin yaaaaah... Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya.. Aku sayang kalian...

**Thanks to^^**

**reaRelf, nannaa, jmjm, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, Ragil P, kyumin forever, hima saku chan, Cul Ah, dessykyumin, thiafumings, KMS kyuminshiper, Liasungmin, SazkiaSiwonestELF, Lee Aurin, min190196, lia, liaa kyuminelf, Zhang Ary, Rochan, Aieckha, horsiwon, kyuqiemin, Monnom, Lee vanhae, 137line, mayasiwonest everlastingfriends, yunteukwon, desi2121, Aey raa kms, Erry avilamingkyu, sha, cho han kyu 137, clouds54, is0live89, audrey musaena, Silver Bullet 1412, Minniecintalia, Margareth Pumpkins, sasya, DANHOBAKMING, Iam ELF and JOYer, cha, chanmoody, yumiewooki, Kyurin Minnie, kim kyuna, kyuminnnnnn, cherrizka980826, Fariny, viyaditya, Heeyeon, Chizawa, kyuri kim, nandaLJ137 dan ada beberapa reviewers yang ga namanya ga kebaca di email author. Kalo ada yang kelewat mianhe ya... Kalian bisa protes di chap depan..**

**Sekali lagi terima kasih udah mau review, karena review kalian adalah penyemangatku untuk melanjutkan part terakhir di chapter depan... Kyaaaaaaa...**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

My Life Your Life

GS Kyumin

Pairing : My beloved couple Kyumin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Cast : Member SJ

Rating : T to M

Warning : Don't bash my Pair.. Oke..

Summary : Sungmin yeoja yang periang mempunyai seorang eomma yang terbaring dirumah sakit karena penyakit yang menyerang saraf pada otaknya. Sungmin berusaha mendapatkan uang dengan berbagai cara hingga ia masuk perangkap seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang akhirnya menjadikannya pembantu dan pemuas nafsunya. Bagaimana cerita mereka berdua hingga hati mereka dipersatukan oleh sebuah kata yang tak pernah habis "**cinta**"

**Chapter sebelumnya**

**.**

**BRAKKK...!**

**"KIM JUNGMOOOO...! HENTIKAN! BEDEBAH...!"**

**.**

**.**

**Pleaseee... If You Dislike, Don't Read Ok.. **

**.**

**Happy Reading^^**

**.**

**.**

Normal POV

.

BUGH

BUGH

DUAGH

Ahh...! BUGH

DUAGH

.

Perkelahian itu benar-benar tidak bisa di elakkan lagi, warna merah yang mendominasi wajah dua namja berbeda umur itu membuat Sungmin semakin menangis dengan kencang.

"Appa... Hiks..."

.

DUAGH

"Kau benar-benar bodoh Kim Jungmo..! Apa kau tidak berterima kasih padaku Hahh..? Aku sudah berbaik hati untuk tidak menyakitimu saat memecatmu karena kau sudah begitu banyak membantuku.."

BUGH

"Tapi apa yang kau lakukan Hahh..? Kau mau melukai Sungmin? Tak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuhnya sedikitpun..!"

BUGH

"Ouuuh..." Jungmo hanya bisa memegang perutnya yang sakit karena pukulan, tendangan dan tinju yang begitu kuat dari namja paruh baya yang bertubuh tambun itu. Darah segar juga terlihat menetes dari hidung dan sudut bibirnya. Tubuhnya benar-benar tidak bisa menandingi kekuatan Kangin walau umurnya yang lebih muda dari Kangin. Ia merasa beberapa tulang rusuknya terasa patah, hingga ia kesusahan untuk berdiri.

"Kau tak tau diri!"

BUGH..

Sekali lagi Kangin menendang tubuh Jungmo yang terduduk lemah di dinding kamar sambil memegang perutnya yang sakit.

"Appa...! Cukup... Hiks... Dia kesakitan...hiks"

Kangin memandang keadaan Sungmin yang mengenaskan, wajahnya yang biasanya memerah dan riang itu terlihat pucat dengan air mata yang masih membasahi pipinya. Baju Sungmin yang robek di bagian atas, kaki dan tangannya yang masih terikat membuat ia berhenti menyerang Jungmo yang terduduk lemas.

"Min..." Kangin menatap Sungmin sendu, ia merasa sangat bersalah karena Sungmin mengalami hal ini juga di karenakan dia. Kangin mendekati Sungmin yang sudah terduduk di atas tempat tidur dan segera melepaskan ikatan di tangan dan kaki Sungmin, melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya di bahu Sungmin dengan tangan bergetar.

"Appa menyayangimu Min..." katanya dengan nada bergetar menatap wajah Sungmin yang pucat

"Appa... Hiks... Minnie takut... Hiks..."

Kangin mendekat dan akan memeluk Sungmin hingga teriakan Sungmin terdengar memekikkan telinganya.

"Appppaaaaa... Awaaaaasss...!"

.

.

Sungmin POV

.

Seluruh darah yang mengalir di tubuhku seakan berhenti, jantungku juga seakan berhenti memompa darah keseluruh tubuhku, udara yang ada diparu-paruku seakan tak bergerak, otakku seakan behenti berfungsi, seluruh syaraf yang ada ditubuhku seakan mati saat melihat Jungmo sudah ada di belakang Appa dengan tubuh yang sudah merah karena darah itu bisa berdiri dan mengangkat vas bunga yang terbuat dari kaca kearah belakang kepala Appa yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang tempat aku berada.

Aku menutup mataku dengan kencang, hingga aku mendengar suara kesakitan

BUGH

DUAGH

"AGHH..! PRANGGG..!" Aku mendengar suara Jungmo yang memekik kesakitan diikuti bunyi pecahan kaca vas bunga yang aku yakin jatuh ke lantai kamar.

.

Aku membuka mataku dan menemukan Appa yang terlihat tercengang menoleh ke arah belakangnya. Kulihat Jungmo sudah terdampar di lantai dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Aku yakin dia masih hidup, dan bisa kupastikan dia hanya pingsan karena mendapat serangan baru yang sangat keras. Terlihat dari wajah sang pemukul yang terlihat begitu geram dengan tangan yang terkepal kuat.

.

"Kyuu... Hiks..." Aku berdiri dan berlari untuk memeluk tubuhnya "Aku takut Kyu... Kau kemana saja? Aku benar-benar takut..!"

"Mianhe Min... Maaf aku terlambat" Aku merasa tenang saat berada dipelukannya, ia mengusap rambutku pelan dengan penuh cinta serta dapat kurasakan beberapa kecupan manis mendarat di dahiku.

.

Normal POV

.

Kangin terlihat menatap sendu sepasang kekasih yang sedang berpelukan itu. Tangis Sungmin terdengar semakin kencang, tubuhnya bergetar dalam dekapan Kyuhyun. Ia merasa dirinya begitu tidak pantas disebut Appa oleh Sungmin. Tubuh kangin serasa di beri beban yang begitu berat, ia bangkit dari tempat tidur itu dengan susah. Begitu ingin ia memeluk tubuh mungil yang sedang menangis itu, mengelus pelan bahu Sungmin seperti yang Kyuhyun lakukan untuk berusaha menenangkan tubuh yang bergetar itu.

.

Kangin berlalu melewati Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, ia tersenyum hangat dan menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun dan berkata dengan pelan.

"Jagalah dia..."

.

"Kyuhyun ah...!" Suara dua namja yang terdengar dengan nafas tersengal itu masuk ke dalam kamar dan seketika terdiam melihat apa yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Hyung... Tolong urus Jungmo dan beberapa anak buahnya yang ada di depan pintu depan" Kata Kyuhyun tanpa menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang mengetahui siapa yang baru saja datang.

"Tidak usah...! Aku yang akan mengurusnya, aku yang menghajar mereka jadi aku yang bertanggung jawab.. Kau bawa Sungmin dari sini dan tenangkan dia!" Kata Kangin dengan tegas, terlihat beberapa anak buah Kangin yang masuk ke dalam kamar itu dan membawa tubuh Jungmo keluar dari kamar. Kangin pun terlihat meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dengan wajah di tunduk lemas.

Donghae dan Yesung yang melihat kecanggungan yang ada di ruangan itupun dengan perlahan juga pergi dari kamar itu.

.

"Min... Apa aku terlambat? Apa yang dilakukan Jungmo padamu?"

"Hmm.. Aniyo.. Dia tidak sempat melakukan apapun padaku" Kata Sungmin yang sudah mulai tenang dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Sungmin. Ia gesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung Sungmin, ia cium dan hirup pelan pipi kenyal itu.

CUP

Ia kecup singkat bibir Sungmin yang memerah itu dan kemudian menatap Sungmin dengan penuh cinta.

"Kejarlah Ayahmu, dia sepertinya sangat merindukanmu... Bukankah kau akan memperbaiki hubunganmu dengannya?"

"Ne..." Kata Sungmin dengan pelan

CUP

Kini Sungminlah yang memberikan kecupan mesra itu di bibir tebal Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo... Saranghae Kyu..."

"Mmmh.. Nado chagi.. Kajja..! Temuilah Appamu..." Kata Kyuhyun membenarkan letak jaket yang ada di tubuh Sungmin

.

.

.

"Appa...! Hiks..." Sungmin merengkuh dan memeluk tubuh Kangin dengan erat dari belakang "Mianhe... Maafkan aku.. Selama ini aku..."

"Sssttt... Jangan meminta maaf" Potong Kangin membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Sungmin erat "Appa yang salah... Tidak bisa mempertahankan Eomma dan dirimu yang sangat berharga..." Kangin memeluk tubuh Sungmin dengan tangis yang tak bisa dihindarinya. Lama mereka berpelukan untuk melepas kerinduan yang sudah membubuk tinggi di hati mereka masing-masing.

"Kajja.. Kau pulanglah dengan Kyuhyun!" Kata Kangin memandang lekat wajah Sungmin, gadis kecilnya yang sangat disayanginya.

Sungmin menoleh kebelakang dan melihat ke arah Kyuhyun seakan bertanya **bolehkah aku bersama Appa malam ini**?

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya, sungguh betapa ia rindu senyum sumringah Sungmin saat ini. Entah sudah berapa lama Kyuhyun tidak melihat senyum itu dari bibir Sungmin, mungkin setelah Ibunya meninggal ia tak pernah melihat senyum itu dari bibir Sungmin.

Kangin melihat kearah Kyuhyun dan mengernyitkan dahinya kemudian menatap mata Sungmin penuh arti.

"Kau minta izin padanya?" Kata Kangin dengan dingin pada Sungmin

DEG

Wajah Kyuhyun seketika mengeras, ada guratan ketakutan dari wajah tampan itu. Sorotan mata Kangin padanya seakan mengoyak berapa banyak kesalahan dan kepengecutannya pada Sungmin selama ini.

.

Menyadari kecanggungan yang terjadi di ruangan itu Yesung dengan sigap memecah ketegangan yang tercipta.

"Kyu.. Tuan Cho menghubungiku, dia mengabariku untuk menyuruhmu pulang malam ini..!"

Kyuhyun seakan terbangun dari mimpi buruknya mendengar suara Yesung dan menatap Yesung dengan mata yang berbinar seakan berterima kasih karena telah menyelamatkannya dari kondisi buruk yang dihadapinya.

"Min... Kau ikutlah dengan tuan Lee... Aku akan menginap di rumah malam ini!"Kata Kyuhyun tersenyum dan meninggalkan Sungmin dan Kangin dengan gugup.

.

.

.

"Hufhhh... Hyung gomawo" Kata Kyuhyun saat sudah berada di dalam mobil bersama Yesung dan Donghae. Kyuhyun memang pergi menggunakan taksi saat menuju apartemen Jungmo agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan jika ada anak buah Jungmo yang menguntitnya.

"Kau tau Kyu... Lee Yong Woon bukan orang sembarangan, dia juga salah satu relasi Ayahmu, karena itu selama ini kita tidak berani mengambil tindakan lebih dahulu. Kita tau dia yang menyelidikimu melalui Jungmo, tapi kita tak berani melakukan hal banyak terlebih dahulu sebelum dia yang bergerak terlebih dulu. Kau sudah melakukan kesalahan besar mencari gara-gara dengan anaknya... Hahahaha.." Tawa Yesung begitu menggelegar saat melihat perubahan Wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat memucat.

"Aku juga pernah bilang padamu Kyu, harusnya kau mendekati Sungmin dengan cara yang wajar... Ahahaha... Yesung hyung..! Aku akan menempelkan kamera pengintai di rumah Tuan Lee itu, aku akan merekam wajah ketakutan Kyuhyun saat ia melamar Sungmin nanti..." Donghae menambahkan ucapan Yesung dan mereka tertawa bersama dengan terbahak-bahak tak menyadari aura setan di tubuh Kyuhyun sudah semakin membakar diri untuk membakar keadaan sekitarnya.

"Diam kalian...! Kupastikan jika kalian terus menambah beban fikiranku tak akan kubiarkan kalian punya waktu sedikitpun bersama yeojachingu kalian!"  
ucapan Kyuhyun yang meninggi membuat tawa keras itu berganti seketika dengan suasana sepi di dalam mobil itu.

"Kalian harusnya membantuku, bukan malah menyalahkanku..." Kata Kyuhyun sedikit ketus.

"Lee Yong Woon adalah orang yangat disegani, walau mempunyai perusahaan besar dan banyak ia terkenal tidak pernah melakukan kecurangan pada setiap kerjanya, karena itu dia sangat dihormati. Dia sangat menjunjung tinggi kejujuran, dia tipe orang yang tegas, setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah harga mati bagi setiap rekan kerjanya, karena itu aku sempat kaget saat menyelidikinya dan mengetahui masa lalunya dengan Eomma Sungmin" Kata Donghae berusaha mencairkan suasana hati Kyuhyun.

"Kau hanya perlu jujur saat bicara dengannya, dan siapkan mentalmu bocah nakal" Kata Yesung mengacak rambut Kyuhyun.

"YAK...! Jangan hancurkan rambutku! Antar aku ke rumah.. Aku ingin bertemu Appa dan Eomma... Aku tau kau berbohong saat bilang Appa mencariku hyung.."

.

.

.

Hari berat itu terlalui, cinta itu tersempurnakan dengan senyum hangat dan menyejukkan hati. Tapi ada banyak kegundahan yang masih belum mereka utarakan. Cinta yang menggunung tinggi itu seakan hanya seonggok pasir saat kata cinta itu belum kau utarakan dengan mulutmu sendiri dengan sebuah kesungguhan dan bisa meyakinkannya. Cinta itu tidak terasa lengkap saat tak ada kata yang biasa mereka ucapkan tak terdengar lagi di gendang telinga mereka. Cinta itu terasa begitu menggundahkan saat tak ada kepastian yang belum mereka ungkapkan dengan mulut mereka.

.

Semuanya semakin terasa sunyi saat suara merdu itu tak ada dipendengarannya, semua semakin terasa hampa saat tawa lucu itu tak ada di harinya, senyum manis yang menyejukkan hati, tawa kecil yang membuatnya seakan ingin melambung tinggi, serta rengekan manis yang selalu membuatnya menahan diri untuk tidak menerkam gadis manis itu saat itu juga.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap langit-langit kamarnya dalam diam, malam ini adalah malam terakhir perjanjiannya dengan Sungmin akan berakhir. Sudah beberapa hari sejak Sungmin pergi bersama Kangin ia tidak pernah lagi menghubungi Kyuhyun. Beberapa kali Kyuhyun menghubungi Sungmin namun Sungmin masih tidak bisa dihubungi.

.

Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya dengan gelisah, kadang membalikkan tubuhnya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Ia baru saja tiba dari kantornya dan setelah membersihkan tubuh ia hanya bisa berdiam diri di kamar. Rasanya hidupnya begitu hampa tanpa Sungmin di sisinya, tak ada tawa dan senyum manis dari bibir indah itu membuatnya seperti mayat hidup beberapa hari ini. Yesung bahkan hampir menghubungi Nyonya Cho jika Kyuhyun tidak mengetahuinya.

.

Dengan wajah yang sendu Kyuhyun berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk menemui Sungmin di rumah Tuan Lee besok hari sesuai dengan apa yang ia rencanakan. Apapun yang akan terjadi dia akan menjelaskan betapa ia mencintai Sungmin dan akan melamar Sungmin dihadapan namja tambun itu. Ia benar-benar merindukan Sungmin saat ini, ia bahkan selalu menghirup aroma baju Sungmin yang terlipat rapi di lemarinya saat ia begitu merindukan sosok mungil dan cantik itu.

.

.

"Kyuu..."

Dengan kaget Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan mencari sumber arah suara hingga ia melihat sosok yang beberapa hari ini ia rindukan.

"He... Aku membawa kunci duplikat yang ada di apartemen ini.. Kkkkk" Kata Sungmin terkikik geli saat Kyuhyun terus menatapnya dengan tak percaya.

"Min..." Kyuhyun masih saja mematung sambil terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

"He... Aku masih ingat perjanjian kita, maaf beberapa hari ini aku sibuk liburan bersama Appa.." Kata sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun dan duduk menghadap Kyuhyun di atas tempat tidur itu.

"Min..." Kyuhyun menatap mata indah itu seakan tak percaya, ia elus pipi Sungmin dengan punggung tangannya.

"Hehehe... Kau tak ingin memelukku Tuan muda Cho?" Kata Sungmin merentangkan tangannya yang disambut Kyuhyun dengan pelukan hangat darinya.

"Aku merindukanmu.. Kufikir kau tak akan kemari lagi.." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menyesap aroma tubuh Sungmin yang begitu ia rindukan dari leher yeoja manis itu.  
"Hei..."

PLETAK

"AWW Min..." Kyuhyun terlihat mengusap kepalanya yang dijitak Sungmin

"Kau jahat sekali berfikiran seperti itu Kyu..." Sungmin mulai memajukan bibirnya dan mengusap kepala Kyuhyun yang baru saja ia jitak dengan sayang.

"Saranghae..."

"Nado.. sarang...Eummmhhhppp..."

.

Tak ada yang bisa menggambarkan betapa membuncah bahagianya hati Kyuhyun saat ini, menyesap bibir Sungmin, melumatnya perlahan hingga Sungmin juga mulai membalas perlakuannya, membuka mulutnya membiarkan Kyuhyun mengeksplorasi semua yang ada di mulutnya hingga lenguhan kecil kembali keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Eunghhh.. Kyuh... ses..Eummph.. Sak..." Kata Sungmin di antara ciumannya.

Sungguh oksigen adalah hal yang sangat dibenci Kyuhyun di saat seperti ini, bagaimana tidak disaat kau sedang begitu menikmati bibir dan mulut kekasihmu, oksigen adalah salah satunya alasan mengapa ia harus melepas pagutan mesra itu.

.

.

Kyuhyun benar-benar tak bisa menahan hasratnya saat ini, menatap mata Sungmin dalam, mengelus pipi bulat itu dengan telunjuknya dan dengan sendirinya dua tubuh itu terbaring dengan Kyuhyun yang memeluk Sungmin erat di atas tubuhnya.

"Apakah kita akan melakukannya lagi? Aku merindukanmu" Kata Sungmin menggesekkan hidung mungilnya di hidung mancung Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang memang memakai dress tipis di atas lutut membuat Kyuhyun bisa melihat jelas bagaimana dada itu menempel dan menekan di dadanya. Ia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah dan menahan nafas berat yang mulai menyerangnya.

"Aku bahkan jauh lebih merindukanmu...! Emmh... Jika kau tak keberatan...?" Kata Kyuhyun mulai membelai pinggang belakang Sungmin.

"Kkk.. Aku faham sekali dengan perubahan raut wajahmu ini, jika sudah seperti ini kau pasti tak bisa menahannya" Kata Sungmin sambil terkekeh pelan.

.

"Eummpphh..." Sungmin menutup matanya saat benda yang basah menyentuh bibirnya dan kembali melumatnya. Kyuhyun membalikkan posisi mereka dengan pelan tanpa melepas tautan bibir mereka.

"Euuumhhh.. Ahhh... Heummpphh..."

Cup Cup Cup

Kecupan kecil mengakhiri lumatan penuh gairah itu di wajah Sungmin. Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin yang sudah memerah, matanya yang sayu dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka itu membuat Kyuhyun frustasi tak bisa menahan gejolak yang ada ditubuhnya untuk menikmati tubuh indah Sungmin.

.

"Shit... Maafkan aku Min.. Aku menginginkanmu.." Kata Kyuhyun bangun dan melepas seluruh pakaiannya dengan tergesa dan kembali menindih tubuh Sungmin.

"Aku.. Juga menginginkanmu" Kata Sungmin sangat pelan walau masih bisa di dengar Kyuhyun, wajahnya memerah dan berusaha memalingkan wajahnya yang malu. Beberapa kali melakukan ini dengan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tetap merasa malu dan berdebar tak karuan. Melihat tubuh polos Kyuhyun yang berkulit pucat itu menindihnya dengan junior yang belum menegang sempurna membuat wajahnya sukses semakin memerah.

.

Kembali, Kyuhyun melumat bibir Sungmin dan menikmati ciuman penuh cinta itu sambil melepas seluruh pakaian Sungmin, terkadang melepas ciumannya sekedar untuk memudahkan melepas dress itu dari tubuh Sungmin. Kyuhyun melakukannya dengan pelan, berusaha membuat Sungmin senyaman mungkin dengan perlakuannya.

.

Kini dua tubuh polos itu kembali menindih satu sama lain. Kyuhyun mulai mengecupi seluruh bagian wajah Sungmin dari dahi, kelopak mata, hidung hingga melumat bibir yang memabukkan itu dengan tempo pelan hingga sedikit cepat.

"Ahmmm...Eunghhhh.. Eumppph... Ahhhh..."

Kyuhyun menurunkan ciumannya ke leher Sungmin saat Sungmin sudah mulai kehabisan nafasnya. Ia ciumi leher itu dengan penuh nafsu, menjilatinya walau tidak meninggalkan tanda. Menuruni leher itu hingga mencapai dua gundukan yang menggoda, menciuminya pelan

CUP

CUP

Hingga memasukkannya kemulutnya, ia hisap payudara Sungmin dengan penuh nikmat, terkadang digigitnya pelan niple yang sudah menegang itu yang membuat Sungmin melenguh dan menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan tak teratur menerima kenikmatan yang begitu memabukkan di tubuhnya. Tangan Kyuhyun yang menganggur juga tidak mengabaikan payudara Sungmin yang menganggur, ia remas dan kadang memelintir niplenya dengan tempo pelan hingga membuat gairah Sungmin memuncak dan melengkungkan tubuhnya tak tentu arah.

.

"Euuuuh... Hooooh... Sshhhh..."

"Anghhhh... Ahhhh"

Kyuhyun menengadah dan melihat wajah Sungmin yang begitu menggairahkan menerima perlakuannya, ia juga tak sanggup lagi melihat wajah yang begitu horny di bawahnya. Kyuhyun kembali melumat bibir Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya yang meremas dada Sungmin dengan tempo yang lumayan cepat. Ia pun mulai menggesekkan kedua bagian privat mereka hingga membuat Sungmin melenguh dan mendesah dengan nada yang lumayan keras karena 3 titik di tubuhnya yang di kerjai Kyuhyun.

"Ouuuuuh... Kyuuuu... Euummphhh..."

"Kau begitu membuatku kehilangan kendali Min" Kata Kyuhyun saat melepas ciuman di bibir Sungmin

Tak berapa lama ia mulai mengecup dagu Sungmin, belahan dada Sungmin, perut dan tak lupa meninggalkan jejak kemerahan disetiap bagian tubuh yang ia kecup hingga di perut yang rata itu. Kyuhyun mulai menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium lembut kemaluan Sungmin.

"Ouuuh.. Kyuuuuh... Ap..apa.. Yang.. Eunghhh.. Ouuuh.. Sssshhh.." ucapan Sungmin tertahan saat Kyuhyun mulai menciumi kemaluannya dan melumat kemaluannya dengan pelan.

"Ouuuh... Anghhhh... Kyuuuu.. Ini... Aaahhhhh... nikmat..Sssssh... Oouuh.."

Kyuhyun terus memainkan klitoris Sungmin, mengemut kemaluan yang sudah basah itu dengan sedikit buas. Hingga ia lesakkan lidahnya ke dalam lubang hangat yang biasanya memanjakan juniornya itu dengan perlahan.

"Ahhhh.. Anghhh.. Kyuuuuh..." Dengan refleks Sungmin mendorong kepala Kyuhyun agar lebih memperdalam lidahnya di dalam lubangnya. Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menyeringai ke arah Sungmin yang mempoutkan bibirnya begitu manja. Hingga ia masukkan kembali lidahnya kedalam kemaluan Sungmin, menggigit-gigit kecil klitorisnya hingga Sungmin benar-benar tidak bisa menahan puncak kenikmatan yang menderanya.

"Oooouuuhh... Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Kyuuuuuuu" teriak Sungmin sambil melengkungkan tubuhnya.

SRUP

"Cairanmu manis sayang" Kyuhyun menelan cairan hangat yang baru saja keluar dari kemaluan Sungmin dan menjilat-jilat kemaluan Sungmin untuk membersihkan dari cairan yang baru saja dikeluarkannya.

"Oh.. Kyuuuh... Geli...Asshh.. Kemari sayang...!"

Kyuhyun kembali mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sungmin yang terlihat sudah mulai rileks setelah puncak kenikmatan menderanya, nafasnya yang berat bisa Kyuhyun rasakan karena menerpa kulit wajahnya.

"Hei... Kenapa kau begitu pintar sekarang Kyu?" Kata Sungmin sambil mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun walau dengan nafas yang belum stabil.

"Hei... Aku namja dewasa, jangan memperlakukanku seakan aku masih anak-anak seperti Eomma..! Sekarang teknologi canggih Min, ada banyak cara untuk belajar hal yang seperti ini"

"Oouhh.." Sungmin melenguh kaget karena Kyuhyun dengan meremas dadanya tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Kau sangat sensitif Min..." Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun memasukkan juniornya ke dalam kemaluan Sungmin.

"Ouuh.. Kyuuuuh..Ssssh..." Kyuhyun mendiamkan juniornya di dalam kemaluan Sungmin. Ia mengelus pelan wajah Sungmin dan menatap mata itu penuh cinta.

"Min... Rasanya aku ingin memperpanjang perjanjian kita... Bolehkah?" Kata Kyuhyun terus sambil mengelus pipi mulus itu.

"Hmmm... Waaahh... Seberapa lama?" Kata Sungmin sambil bercanda

"Jika seumur hidupku, aku harus membayarnya berapa banyak?"

Sungmin mengetukkan telunjuknya di dagunya sambil berfikir dan terus berfikir hingga membuat Kyuhyun gugup sendiri..

"Aaaghh" Sungmin melenguh saat Kyuhyun menggerakkan pinggulnya sekali dorongan

"Hehe... Cepat jawab Min...!" Kekeh Kyuhyun setelah berhasil mengerjai Sungmin

"Tak akan cukup 500 juta Won, tak akan cukup 1 Milyar Won... Tak akan cukup... Eunghhh..." Kata Sungmin berfikir

"Aaaahhhh...Anghhh.." Sungmin kembali melenguh saat Kyuhyun kembali menggenjot Sungmin sebentar kemudian mendiamkannya lagi dengan cepat.

"YAK... Kau mempermainkanku..!" Kata Sungmin sebal karena Kyuhyun menggenjotnya hanya sampai 1 hingga 2 kali gerakan.

"Kkkkk... Kau yang mengulur waktunya, cepat katakan sayang..!"

"Bagaimana jika kau harus membayarnya dengan selalu berada di sampingku, menjagaku seumur hidupmu, mencintaiku seumur hidupmu, dan takkan berpaling dariku? Deal?" Kata Sungmin mengedipkan matanya dan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Kyuhyun

"Deal...!"

.

"Ahhhh... Aaashhh.. Ouuuh... Kyuuuuh... Pelaaaannn... Aaaahhh.. Anghhhh..." Sungmin hanya bisa mendesah nikmat saat tubuhnya terus di masuki dan digenjot Kyuhyun dengan tempo cepat.

"Ahhhh... Min...kau sempit, ini nikmat.. Ooouh... Aah.. Ahhh.." Kata Kyuhyun terbata karena berusaha fokus dengan apa yang dilakukannya sekarang.

"Ouuuh Kyuu... Asshhh... Faster..."

"Yeah..."

"Ahhh... Anghhh.. Sssshh.. Ouuhh..."

Sungmin begitu menyukai saat seperti ini, menatap Kyuhyun yang terlihat bekerja keras diatasnya dengan keringat yang ada ditubuhnya berusaha memberikan kenikmatan pada dirinya, terus menyebut namanya dengan sedikit tersengal karena tubuh yang terlonjak karena gerakan in out di bagian bawah tubuhnya adalah pemandangan yang begitu indah dimata Sungmin.

.

Kyuhyun remas dada Sungmin dengan gemas tanpa menghentikan pergerakan bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Ouuh Kyu... Ssshhhh... Ahhh..."

"More Kyuuuh... Aku hampir sampai"

"Ahhh... Ahhhh... Anghhh..."

"Ssshh... Ouuuuh... Ahhhh..."

Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat gerakan in outnya hingga Sungmin melenguhkan namanya dengan keras dan dengan tubuh yang menegang di saat yang bersamaania juga memuntahkan seluruh cairan yang dari tadi sudah tak sabar ingin keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Kyuuuuuh... Aaahhhhhhh..."

"Miiiinnnn... Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh'

"Hah hah hah hah..."

Hanya terdengar sahutan nafas mereka yang terputus-putus setelah mencapai kenikmatan yang tak bisa di gambarkan.

.

.

"Besok aku akan ke rumahmu..." Kata Kyuhyun sambil membenarkan poni Sungmin. Mereka kini terbaring berhadapan dengan bagian tubuh bagian bawah yang masih saling bertautan.

"Eh...!"

"Aku sudah bicara dengan Appa dan Eomma, aku akan menemui ayahmu dan melamarmu besok..."

Sungmin membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, ia menutup mulutnya yang terbuka dengan satu tangannya.

"Jinjayo...?"

"Ne... Aku begitu gugup, untung kau datang... Aku sedikit merasa tenang" Kata Kyuhyun mengecup pelan bibir Sungmin

"Eh tunggu...! Kau percaya diri sekali Kyu, besok kau akan menemui Appa tapi kau belum melamarku.. Belum tentu aku mau menikah dengan bocah monster sepertimu!" Kata Sungmin menyentil hidung mancung Kyuhyun

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti, tangannya berusaha mengambil sesuatu yang tersimpan di bawah bantalnya. Sebuah kotak berwarna hitam ada di tangan Kyuhyun, ia buka kotak itu hingga memperlihatkan sebuah cincin manis dengan berlian yang berkilau ditengahnya.

"Sebenarnya aku akan memberi kejutan ini besok pagi, tapi aku sedikit takut saat kau berkata seperti tadi..." kata Kyuhyun sedikit gugup dengan nada terkekeh.

"Sungguh ini begitu aneh saat posisi dan keadaan kita masih seperti ini" Sungmin terkekeh pelan "Kau benar-benar tak romantis Kyu...hehehe"

"Min... Would You... Euuumhhppp..." ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong karena bibirnya terkunci dengan bibir Sungmin.

.

.

Kecupan dan lumatan itu kembali terjadi lagi, menyesap nikmat seakan tak akan ada lagi ciuman di hari esok.

"Min... Mau mencoba dogy style?"

"Terserah yang kau mau.." Kata Sungmin tersipu mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun balikkan tubuh mungil itu hingga kedua tangan Sungmin bertumpu pada bed yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Kyuhyun cium pelan tengkuk Sungmin, menyusuri tulang belakang Sungmin dengan lidahnya hingga ia kocok juniornya yang sudah menegang itu dan ia masukkan kedalam kemaluan Sungmin.

"Ouuuh... Kyuuu... Ahhhh..." Kyuhyun belai pelan hingga ia remas butt Sungmin dengan gaya seduktif tanpa menurunkan tempo genjotannya pada tubuh Sungmin.

"Aaahhhh... Ahhhh... Sshhh..."

"Nggghhhh... Ouuuh... Kyuuu... Fasterrr..."

"Ahhhh... Ahhh ahhhh... Depper Kyuuuuuh..."

"Ouuuuh..."

"Min... Ahhh..."

Sungmin benar-benar belingsatan menikmati kenikmatan yang tiada tara, seluruh sendinya serasa melemas, nikmat yang ia rasakan seakan membuatnya terbang entah kemana. Yang ia fikirkan hanya bagaimana caranya memberikan kepuasan yang serupa pada namja yang ada dibelakangnya saat ini.

Kyuhyun gapai dada Sungmin yang menggantung kebawah, ia tumpukan tangannya pada dada yang bergoyang erotis itu menggantikan remasan pada butt indahnya.

"Aaaahhh Kyuuuh... Oooouuuh... Nikmat..." Sungmin merasa junior Kyuhyun semakin membesar di dalam lubangnya, junior yang keras dan basah itu tak henti-hentinya menerjang titik kelemahannya di dalam sana hingga ia seakan tak mampubanyak berbuat apalagi selain mendesahkan nama Kyuhyun.

"Ahhh... Ouuh... Kyuuuh..."

"Ssshhhh... Ahhh ahhhh... "

Kyuhyun terus menggenjot tubuh Sungmin, hingga ia akhirnya tak bisa menahan rasa yang akan meledak dibagian bawah perutnya. Seakan berjuta kupu-kupu menggelitik dan berusaha terbang dari tempatnya saat puncak kenikmatan mendera tubuh mereka lagi.

"Aaaaahhhh Miiin..."

"Ouuuh Kyuuuuuuh..."

Mereka kembali tersengal bersahutan, Kyuhyun lepaskan tautan tubuh bagian bawah tubuhnya dan ia balikkan tubuh Sungmin hingga Sungmin berada di atasnya. Ia peluk tubuh Sungmin dengan posesif.

"Aku lelah Kyuu..."

"Ne... Gomawo.. Min..." Kyuhyun elus rambut Sungmin yang basah karena keringat, badan mereka terlihat lengket karena keringat dan cairan yang tercampur.

Kyuhyun ambil selimut yang ada disampingnya, ia tutup tubuh polos mereka dan ia sedikit memiringkan tubuh Sungmin berusaha menyamankan posisi istirahat mereka.

.

"Sekarang ceritakan padaku, apa yang terjadi pada kau dan ayahmu saat beberapa hari ini" Kata Kyuhyun menyesap aroma rambut Sungmin.

"Aku benar-benar bahagia Kyu... Appa dan aku liburan selama 2 hari di Busan..!" Kata Sungmin terdengar begitu Sumringah

"Tidak dengan Nyonya Lee?" Kata Kyuhyun

"Tidak... Aku sudah mengajaknya walaupun Appa tidak mengajaknya, tapi dia menolak.. Ternyata Appa sangat dingin pada wanita itu, aku sempat kasihan melihatnya... Aku yakin Appa tak pernah menyentuh wanita itu sejak menikah dengannya... Taukah kau Kyu? Appa sangat setia dan menyayangi Eomma... Eomma sangat beruntung"

"Hmmm.." Kata Kyuhyun mendengarkan cerita Sungmin, ia begitu bahagia saat melihat senyuman itu terlukis dari bibir Sungmin.

"Tapi aku kasihan dengan yeoja itu, benar kata eomma.. Dia seperti wanita yang sangat lemah, namun aku dengar dari Shin ahjussi di rumah Appa yeoja itu menjadi periang dan sering tersenyum saat Appa kembali berbaikan denganku..."

"Kau tau kenapa?" Kata Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Sungmin, sementara Sungmin hanya bisa memiringkan kepalannya tanda tidak tau.

"Karena kau itu seperti cahaya putih yang bisa membuat orang disekitarmu merasakan sinar bersihnya, karena kau seperti bunga yang ada di sebuah taman.. Memberikan warna dan kebahagiaan pada orang yang ada di sekitarmu.. Tapi karena kau terlalu berharga kau harus dijaga.. Dan yang bisa menjaga kau cuma aku..." Kata Kyuhyun mencubit pelan pipi Sungmin.

"Yak..! Kau menggombal...! Aku tau Appa juga mencemaskan yeoja itu, aku tau dari wajah Appa ia seperti selalu berusaha melindungi yeoja itu... Aku jadi semakin bisa merasakan mengapa Eomma tidak pernah marah pada Appa dan Yeoja itu... Bukankah Eomma seperti malaikat Kyu?"

"Ne..." Kata Kyuhyun mengelus pelan wajah Sungmin.

.

.

"Ahhh.. Ada satu lagi Kyu... Aku kemarin bertemu Wookie dan Hyukki.. Mereka terlihat bahagia dengan Yesung hyung dan Donghae... Aku senang teman-temanku akhirnya menemukan orang yang tepat..."

"Mereka terkadang suka menyusahkanku Min..." Kata Kyuhyun protes mengingat bagaimana Yesung dan Donghae selalu merepotkannya karena hampir tidak bisa menemani Kyuhyun seperti biasanya karena yeojachingunya masing-masing.

"Ahhh... Kau tau Kyu... Aku juga mendapat ilmu baru dari Hyukki" Kata Sungmin mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Huhh... Apa itu?"

Sungmin mulai menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka berdua, ia merangkak dan menindih tubuh pucat Kyuhyun.

"Ahhh..." Desah Kyuhyun saat Sungmin mencium pelan nipple Kyuhyun. Sungmin mulai meremas junior Kyuhyun yang masih lemas berusaha membangunkannya lagi.

"Min... Apa yang kau... Ahhhh... Ouuuh... Min..." Kata Kyuhyun tak bisa meneruskan katanya saat Sungmin mulai mengocok juniornya yang sudah menegang.

Ia baru sadar dengan posisi Sungmin diatas membuatnya benar-benar cepat horny, karena bisa melihat wajah Sungmin yang mulai horny dengan dada yang menggantung itu membuatnya tak bisa menahan nafas beratnya yang mulai datang.

Sungmin memposisikan lubangnya di atas junior Kyuhyun dan berusaha memasukkannya dengan pelan. Namun ia terlihat kesusahan karena memang ia tidak pernah melakukannya. Sementara Kyuhyun yang dari tadi sudah sangat tegang hanya bisa tersenyum melihat wajah Sungmin yang terlihat bingung.

"Ahh... Kyuuuh..." Kata sungmin yang juga sangat horny

"Aku akan membantumu sayang, lain kali belajar yang serius dengan Hyukki" Kata Kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya

BLUSH

Seketika wajah Sungmin memerah dan memanas mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun

"Aaaahhh... Ouuuh..." Kata Sungmin saat Kyuhyun memajukan pinggulnya dan menarik butt Sungmin hingga penyatuan tubuh itu kembali terjadi.

"Ahhh... Ssshhh... Ahhh..."

"Ooooouuuh... Ahhhhhhhhhhh.. Anghhh..."

Kyuhyun mengangkat pinggulnya berusaha memberi kenikmatan pada Sungmin hingga suara desahan mereka berdua juga bercampur dengan suara tubrukan pinggul mereka yang bersatu berlawanan arah menuju satu puncak kenikmatan.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh Kyuuuuuuu"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh Miiinnnnnnnnn"

"Saranghae..."

"Nado saranghae..."

"Kita lanjutkan perjanjian kita Min...Deal"

"Deal"

Hanya senyuman tulus penuh cinta yang mengakhiri kegiatan mereka malam itu hingga menuju mimpi dengan wajah yang tersenyum mengingat betapa rumitnya jalan yang mereka tempuh hingga mendapatkan 1 kata "cinta".

END

Huwwwa mari kita salaman dulu reviewers... Maaf jika part akhirnya mengecewakan, author sudah berusaha...

Tidak ada sequel juga ya... Author lagi fokus mau buat FF baru...

Author minta maaf jika ada reviewers yang udah review tapi ga ada di thanks to.. Author juga sedih sebenernya.. Jadi di email author setiap review yang masuk itu juga bakal masuk.. Tapi kadang ada nama reviewers yang ga ada namanya, cuma ada Guest gitu.. Makanya author biasanya selalu bilang dan juga beberapa reviewers yang ga kebaca namanya di email author...

**Thanks to^^**

**ChoKyunnie, , Monnom, nurwakhidah93, mingi, cheyzee, lia, mayasiwonest everlastingfriends, audrey musaena, kyuqiemin, kyumin forever, dessykyumin, Fennyfenny, nurichan4, Erry evilamingkyu, thiafumings, is0live89, clouds54, Jessica imnida, nannaa, hima sakusa-chan, sha, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, DANHOBAKMING, reaRelf, vey900128, Iam ELF an JOyer, bunyming, KMS kyuminshiper, Kim kinan, Silver Bullet 1412, Lee vanhae, kimjulia220799, nandaLJ137, KimMYongiNAra, Sasya, Zhang Ary, cherrizka980826, gdtop, kyuminnnnnn, Momoshfly2401, desi2121, SazkiaSiwonestELF, kyuminalways89, Aey raa kms, liaa kyuminelf, yunteukwon, meyy chaan, QQ KyuminShipper, cho dhinie, Cho KyuLi, DadjoePranatha, 137Line, min190196, Margareth pumpkins, HeeYeon, Ragil P, YuyaloveSungmin, I'm Minhyun (**mianhe.. Biasanya namanya emang ga ada.. Mungkin nama kamu di salah satu **Guest** yang ga kebaca namanya.. Mianhe ya...**), MinGYU, intandoojoon, Devinzkyumin dan ada beberapa reviewers yang namanya ga kebaca di email author...**

**Gomawo udah mau review, karena selama ini review kalianlah yang buat author semangat buat nyelesain FF ini... Kyaaaa... Doakan otak author buat dapet ide bikin FF baru lagi ya... Ada sih yang YAOI tapi masih belum yakin, takut ceritanya ga bagus... Tapi tunggu aja ya...**

**Aku sayang kalian **


	12. Chapter 12

Epilog My Life Your Life

Our Promise

GS Kyumin

Pairing : My beloved couple Kyumin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Cast : Member SJ

Rating : T to M

Warning : Don't bash my Pair.. Oke..

Summary : cinta mereka berkembang, cinta mereka tumbuh dengan subur, memberikan keindahan pada siapa saya yang melihatnya. Cinta itu semakin sempurna karena kehadiran peri kecil yang selalu ada di samping mereka.

Karena banyak yang protes Author jadi merasa bersalah dan ga bertanggung jawab ama reviewers yang pengen sequel.. Karena itu Author udah bikinin sequelnya nih.. Walau pendeeeeeeeeeeeek ya.. Terima kasih buat yang udah review..

**Pleaseee... If You Dislike, Don't Read Ok.. **

**.**

**Happy Reading^^**

**.**

**.**

Normal POV

**.**

5 Tahun Kemudian

.

"Eommaa... Lihat Appa... Appa mengambil makanan Minhyun..." Minhyun.. Yah yeoja kecil berusia 4 tahun itu berteriak dengan keras saat sang ayah mengambil telur yang ada di piringnya.

"Kyu... Jangan menggoda anakmu...!" Kata Sungmin sambil membereskan alat dapur yang ia gunakan untuk memasak sarapannya pagi ini.

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh gemas melihat wajah protes sang anak yang kelihatan begitu menggemaskan.

"Eomma... Lihat... Appa mentertawaiku... Appa benal-benal menyebalkan Eomma..." Kata Minhyun memajukan bibirnya dan menggoyangkan kakinya dengan keras hingga kursi makan yang ia pakai terlihat bergoyang.

"Ne..ne... Appa minta maaf, hati-hati sayang... Jangan menggoyangkan kursi seperti itu, nanti Minhyun jatuh dan kaki Minhyun akan sakit ne?" Kyuhyun akhirnya angkat bicara karena anaknya mulai melancarkan aksi ngambek yang berbahaya.

"Ne... Jangan mengambil makanan olang lain sembalangan Appa, ibu gulu di sekolah mengajalkan Minhyun untuk tidak suka mengganggu teman..." Ia berkata dengan tenang sambil memakan sarapannya seolah dia lebih dewasa dari sang ayah.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah suami dan putri kecilnya. Ia tak menyangka kebahagiaan akan menghampiri hidupnya walau tak sesempurna yang ia fikirkan karena Oemmanya yang meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu.

Tuhan memang adil, ia menyiapkan kebahagiaan yang berlipat setelah memberi cobaan yang sangat berat. Tuhan memberikan malaikat kecil setelah mengambil malaikat pelindungnya yang paling berharga. Tuhan memberikan kebahagiaan itu asal manusia itu bisa bersabar dengan keadaan yang dihadapinya.

Sungmin duduk di samping Minhyun dan mengelus rambutnya, sementara itu ia melihat Kyuhyun yang tersenyum penuh kehangatan dan cinta yang tak pernah luntur sejak mereka merasakan cinta beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Molning... Eomma..." Kata Kyuhyun penuh canda yang duduk diseberang Minhyun pada Sungmin meniru gaya bicara Minhyun.

"YAK Appa... Appa menilu ucapan Minhyun.. Jangan pelnah menilu Minhyun lagi alla?"

"Ne...ne... Arraseo...!" Jawab Kyuhyun menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi bentakan Minhyun yang terlalu imut.

"Kyu... Jangan membuat Minhyun merengek, nanti aku yang repot... Bukankah kau akan segera ke kantor? Jadi habiskan sarapanmu sayang..."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam diam, ia tak pernah bermimpi akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan seperti ini. Hidup dengan Sungmin dan putri kecil mereka adalah kebahagiaan yang paling indah yang diberikan Tuhan padanya.

"Kyu... Kau melamun?"

"Tidak..." ucap Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum dan bangkit dari duduknya.. "Aku sudah selesai.. Apa putri Appa sudah selesai sarapan?"

"Ne... Appa... Mali kita belusaha...!" Ucap Minhyun seraya bangkit dan memakai tasnya. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya tertawa melihat tingkah polos Minhyun yang terlihat sok dewasa.

Kyuhyun gendong Minhyun dan ia kecup bibir Sungmin singkat hingga Minhyunpun melakukannya.

"Kami pergi eomma..." Kata Kyuhyun akan meninggalkan dapur itu hingga suara Minhyun mencegat kaki Kyuhyun yang akan bergerak.

"Eomma... Appa... Malam ini aku akan menginap di rumah Yewook... Aku sudah beljanji dengannya, jadi Appa harus mengantalkan Minhyun ke lumah Yewook ne?"

"Eh... Ada apa sayang?" Kata Sungmin dengan penuh tanda tanya

"Kata Appa... Minhyun harus membelikan waktu yang banyak pada Appa dan Eomma untuk beldua jika Minhyun ingin punya dongsaeng, besok ada tugas yang halus dikumpulkan di sekolah.. Jadi.. Minhyun akan mengeljakannya dengan Yewook... Kalena Minhyun satu kelompok dengannya Eomma..."

"Kyuuuu..." Kata Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata yang sedikit dibuat seram yang hanya di balas Kyuhyun dengan kekehan

"Jangan malahi Appa Eomma... Minhyun ingin punya dongsaeng kecil seperti Eunhae" Kata Minhyun mempoutkan bibirnya

"Arraseo..." Kata Sungmin akhirnya mengecup pipi Minhyun yang masih dalam gendongan Kyuhyun

"Aku mana...?" Ucap Kyuhyun menunjuk bibirnya

"Haiisss... Dasar..!"

CUP

"Saranghae..."

"Nado Saranghae..."

.

.

.

**Flashback 5 tahun yang lalu**

Kyuhyun langkahkan kakinya dengan berat dan dengan seluruh kekuatan yang ada di dalam dirinya ia masuk ke rumah yang hampir sama besarnya dengan rumah yang orang tuanya miliki.

Perasaan gugup yang ia rasakan saat ini melebihi rasa gugup yang pernah ia rasakan seumur hidupnya. Melebihi gugup saat ia harus sidang tugas akhir kuliahnya, melebihi gugup saat ia berhasil mendapatkan keperawanan Sungmin atau bahkan melebihi gugupnya saat membohongi Sungmin bahwa ia sama sekali tak mengenali Sungmin, mengacuhkannya dan bertindak bodoh bahkan menjadi seorang pengecut pada Sungmin.

.

Kyuhyun memasuki rumah besar itu diikuti Cho Hankyung dan Cho Heechul. Mereka di sambut Shindong Ahjussi yang tersenyum ramah dan Nyonya Lee yang baru saja menyambut mereka.

.

"Anneyong... Silahkan masuk Tuan dan Nyonya Cho, Ah... Kyuhyun? Masuklah...!" Kata Taeyeon dengan senyum sumringahnya.

Kyuhyun memang akan melamar Sungmin secara resmi pada Kangin Siang ini. Kyuhyun masih ingat benar percakapannya dengan Sungmin pagi tadi saat Sungmin masih di apartemennya.

.

**Flashback On**

"Kyu kau yakin akan ke rumah Appa siang ini?"

"Ne..." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menyantap sarapan yang di buat Sungmin

"Aku hanya takut Appa sedang sibuk Kyu, kau bahkan akan datang dengan kedua orang tuamu.. Aku hanya takut akan mengecewakanmu karena Appa sedang sibuk. Kata Nyonya Lee... Eumm.. Eomma maksudku Appa tidak bisa diganggu saat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya" Kata Sungmin menyeruput tehnya pagi itu.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir sayang... Setelah ini kau ke rumah Ayahmu, dan tunggu aku... Sungguh aku benar-benar gugup... Donghae telah menyelidiki jadwal Ayahmu, kebetulan sekali hari ini jadwal Ayahmu kosong..." Kata Kyuhyun menghabiskan makanannya dengan tidak penuh selera.. "Ahhh... Aku benar-benar gugup" Ucapnya lagi sambil menepuk pelan dadanya.

"Omoooo Kyuuuu..." Mata Sungmin membulat tak percaya saat melihat ada tanda merah di leher Kyuhyun, bukan hanya satu.. Bahkan ada tiga tanda sekaligus.

"Haisss... Jangan berteriak..! Ada apa Min?" Ia tangkupkan tangannya di kedua telinganya mendengar teriakan Sungmin

"I..ituu..." Kata Sungmin terbata menunjuk leher Kyuhyun

"Oh... Ini... Kau yang membuatnya, aku tak sempat menolaknya... Karena di akhir ronde malam tadi kau benar-benar buas" Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengedipkan satu matanya pada Sungmin.

BLUSH

Wajah Sungmin memerah sempurna bahkan jika digambarkan mungkin akan ada asap yang sedikit mengepul dari atas kepalanya karena memanas menahan malu.

"Apa kau juga membuatnya di leherku?" Tanya Sungmin polos

"Tidak ada...! Sama saja aku bunuh diri membuat tanda di lehermu saat hari ini aku akan menemui orang tuamu Min..." Kata Kyuhyun santai

"YAK CHO KYUHYUN... Kenapa tidak bilang padaku...?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku tak sempat menghentikanmu.. Sudahlah tak apa... Itu akan sedikit memudahkanku..." Kata Kyuhyun enteng tak menyadari bagaimana murkanya Sungmin saat ini "Dan sepertinya ini tak mudah hilang Min.. Perlu beberapa hari hingga memudar..."

PLETAK

"Awww Min..."

"Haisss... Aku pulang saja..." Kata Sungmin mulai meninggalkan ruang makan dengan wajah yang masih memerah karena malu.

"Hei... Min... Aku hanya bercanda... Orang tuamu atau orang tuaku tak akan ada yang menyadarinya sayang..." Kata Kyuhyun mengikuti Sungmin dari kamar hingga ruang depan untuk meninggalkan apartemen Kyuhyun.

"Ne... Ne... Sudahlah... Kalau bisa kau pakai syal atau apa Kyu..." Rengek Sungmin sambil mengalungkan tangannya pada Kyuhyun yang kini di hadapannya.

"Ne... Sayang... Tunggu aku di rumah Ayahmu ne?"

"Ne..."

CUP

**Flashback Off**

.

.

.

Tubuh Kyuhyun hanya semakin memucat saat melihat seorang namja paruh baya yang beberapa hari lalu di tolongnya duduk di hadapannya dengan angkuh.

"Tuan Cho... Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu..." Kata Kangin menyapa Hankyung, sementara Heechul hanya duduk dengan elegan di sampingnya tanpa melepas kaitan tangannya di tangan Hankyung.

"Ahh... Biasanya kita bertemu untuk urusan perusahaan, aku tak menyangka kita bertemu dalam suasana seperti ini.." Kata Hankyung tersenyum ramah.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun masih terdiam mendengar perbincangan ayah mereka. Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat memucat, entah apa yang difikirkan Sungmin, ia benar-benar menyukai ekspresi ketakutan Kyuhyun yang sangat langka seperti ini.

"Kyuhyun anak yang baik... Aku sudah melihatnya dan membuktikannya, dia bisa menjaga Sungmin dengan baik.." Kata Kangin dengan senyum di bibirnya

"Eh.." Ucap Kyuhyun tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya

"Wae...?" Kata Heechul ketus pada Kyuhyun yang sedikit terkejut

"Aniyo..." Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengusap sedikit dadanya pertanda kekacauan mungkin tak akan terjadi

"Jadi..." Kata Kangin menatap mata Kyuhyun intens

"Tuan Lee... Aku memang bukan namja yang sempurna, aku mungkin bukan namja yang kau harapkan untuk menjadi pendamping Sungmin, aku masih banyak kekurangan..tapi aku sangat mencintai dan menyayangi Sungmin.." Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan nada bergetar namun matanya memancarkan ketulusan dan kejujuran yang siapa saja bisa melihatnya "Aku ingin menikahi Sungmin... Aku ingin menjadikannya istriku dan ibu dari anak-anakku jika kau tak keberatan... Tolong restui kami... Aku akan menjaganya dan melindunginya sampai akhir hidupku..." Kata Kyuhyun dengan lembut, entah kemana rasa gugupnya saat ini, ia merasa memang harus mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan pada Sungmin. Sementa Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum tulus mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun hingga ia menutup mulutnya dan merasakan ada sesuatu yang berontak ingin keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hooeeeek... Hoeeeek..."

"Sungmin ah gwaenchana.?" Tanya Taeyeon pada Sungmin

"Eomma... Aku ke belakang sebentar..."

Heechul hanya tertawa pelan melihat Sungmin yang bergegas ke kamar mandi sambil berusaha menahan keluar apa yang ada di mulutnya.

"Well... Aku rasa itu jawabannya.." Kata Kangin menatap Kyuhyun dengan dalam

DEG

Ia memojokkan Kyuhyun dengan tatapannya, sementara Kyuhyun kembali di buat gugup dengan tatapan Kangin. Mata kangin kembali membulat saat melihat tanda merah di leher Kyuhyun.

DEG

Kini degupan keras jantung itu bukan berasal dari Kyuhyun, melainkan milik namja paruh baya diseberangnya.

Heechul kembali tersenyum penuh arti, sementara Hankyung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat ekspresi Heechul

"Jadi tuan Lee.. Kurasa kita hanya perlu mengurus tanggal pernikahan mereka segera" Kata Hankyung merubah suasana canggung di ruangan itu

"Aku rasa lebih cepat lebih baik" Ucap Kangin tersenyum

"Aegyooo... Aku akan segera menimang cucu..." Ucap Heechul tertawa senang diikuti Hankyung, Kangin dan Taeyeon... Sementara Kyuhyun hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

.

.

.

**Flashback 5 tahun yang lalu Off**

.

.

.

"Jangan mengajarkan Minhyun yang tidak-tidak Kyu..!" Kata Sungmin mengelus dada Kyuhyun yang ada di hadapannya. Mereka berdua sedang berpelukan di atas bed sambil menikmati kehangatan tubuh pasangan mereka masing-masing.

"He..." Kyuhyun hanya tertawa pelan mendengar ocehan Sungmin.

"Kyu... Kau tau kabar Jungmo?" Kata Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

"Appa tidak memenjarakannya, Appa yang galak itu ternyata juga sangat baik..he.. Dia mengirimkan Jungmo keluar kota, dia memaafkan Jungmo asal Jungmo tak berbuat kesalahan yang sama lagi... Kudengar dari Donghae, Jungmo baru saja menikah dengan yeoja yang bernama Tiffany..." Ucap Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Sungmin penuh cinta.

"Hei sayang... Berhenti bercerita.. Bukankah kita disini ingin mengabulkan permintaan Minhyun?" Canda Kyuhyun sambil mengedipkan matanya.

BLUSH

Wajah merah Sungmin mungkin bisa mewakili bagaimana perasaannya saat ini.

"Haiiisss... Kyu"

"Hei... Sudah berapa lama kita menikah, kau masih saja semalu ini... Dan segugup ini" Kata kyuhyun meletakkan tangannya di dada Sungmin yang berdegub kencang.

PUK

"Kau fikir kau tidak..!" Ucap Sungmin sambil memukul lengan Kyuhyun dan meletakkan telinganya di dada Kyuhyuun.

"Hehe... Min.. Bukankah Minhyun bilang ingin punya adik seperti Yewook? Bagaimana kita membuatnya sekarang?" Kyuhyun balikkan badannya hingga menindih Sungmin.

"Huh... Kau bahkan sudah sering melakukannya? Huh.. Aku benar-benar membangunkan evil di tubuhmu, aku kau perkosa bahkan hampir tiap hari" Kata Sungmin seolah merajuk.

"Hei... Mana ada yeoja yang diperkosa mendesah dengan keras Arrghh... Ahhh... Anghh.. Kyuuuu... More...faster... Ahhh.. Ahh..." Ledek kyuhyun menirukan gaya Sungmin dengan wajah yang serupa.

BLUSH

"YAK..!"

"Kkkkkk... Kau sudah berhenti program bukan? Aku yakin setelah ini kau akan hamil lagi sayang... Kita akan punya anak kedua seperti Yesung hyung dan Wookie.. Aku fikir Donghae dan Hyukki juga akan segera menyusul..."

"Se... Eummmphhhh..." dan kembali Kyuhyun tak pernah puas dengan bibir indah itu, melumatnya dengan pelan dan penuh cinta adalah aktivitas yang paling disukainya bersama Sungmin sebelum ke menu utama mereka. Melepaskan tautan bibir itu saat paru-paru mereka berteriak dengan keras.

CUP

Dan mengakhirinya dengan sebuah kecupan kecil

"Kau tak lupa janji kita?"

"Ne... Aku akan selalu menyayangimu Kyu..."

"Saranghae Cho Sungmin"

"Saranghae... Yeoboooooo..." Ledek Sungmin dengan suara imutnya sambil mengalungkan tangannya.

"Let's making love honey..."

.

.

END

Oke ini bener-bener eon pemirsah... Aku ga fokus nulis FF baru saat email masuk dan yang tertulis adalah reviewers yang minta sequel atau epilog.. Jadi author buatkan epilog pendek ini untuk memuaskan reviewers..

Huwwa mudahan puas aja, kalo ga puas timpukin saya... Huwwwa

Trus yang request FF pairing utamanya bukan Kyumin author minta maaf karena ga bisa bikin.. Yang Kyumin aja takut ga dapet feelnya.. Apalagi yang bukan Kyumin, author takut ga dapet feelnya karena author masih newbie bikin FF kaya gini.. Mianhe ya...

Yang request Eunhae ato Yewook juga minahe ya.. Moga di FF selanjutnya author bisa banyakin moment mereka...

**Thanks to**

**Nurwakhidah93, Monnom, clouds54, nandaLJ137, Aey raa kms, dessykyumin, nurichan4, clouds1309, YuyaLovesungmin, yunteukwon, is0live89, thiafumings, hima sakusa-chan, nannaa, kyumin forever, ChoKyunnie, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, 137line, audrey musaena, KMS Kyuminshiper, lia, reaRelf, kyuminnnnnn, Erry evilamingkyu, HeeYeon, 7ia, dewi3424, Ragil P, May AngelBunny, desi2121, clouds1489, cho han kyu 137, Fariny, cho yunhie, sha, Jmjm, liaa kyuminelf, Lee vanhae, bunyming, vey900128, vherrizka980826, mayasiwonest everlastingfriends, Margareth Pumpkins, Sasya, DANHOBAKMING, SazkiasiwonestELF, dan ada beberapa reviewers yang ga kebaca namanya.**

**Terakhir review ya...^^ biar author makin sayang ama kalian... Kkkkk **


End file.
